


RoomMates

by KoalaBoi



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 86,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaBoi/pseuds/KoalaBoi
Summary: Gun was bullied horrifically in high school by Off and his friends and he just wants to put his past behind him as he enters university, but when he moves into a shared flat he isn't so pleased to find out that Off is his new RoomMate





	1. Chapter 1

_“Hey Fatty”_

_Gun shrunk down at the words, practically sinking into himself as he tried to hide his face from the boys in his class. He was ashamed, embarrassed and over all just not in the mood for this today, it was the same routine as every other day, it felt like he was stuck in a loop, like groundhog day._

_“can you not hear me? Look at me when I’m talking to you” Off pushed at his forehead making him look up whilst at the same time making him lose balance and stumble back slightly, toppling over his foot and knocking the trash bins in the canteen over. The whole lunch hall laughed at him, mocking him, chanting fatty, or gay…or specky…commenting on anything about him that they could, people even walked past and instead of throwing their trash in the bins, they threw it on him._

_“maybe next time you’ll think twice before annoying any girls with your greasy ass presence…got it?” Off gave a toothy grin before pulling Gun’s glasses from his and handing them to one of his friends, who then proceeded to throw his glasses as far as possible across the lunch hall._

_“go get them fat boy” Off said as he kicked at his leg. Gun kept his head down, unable to see right without his glasses and ran in the direction they were thrown. As he stepped forward he heard a loud crack under his foot and leaned down slowly to pick up his now shattered and snapped glasses, or what ever was left of them now. He kept his head up and stayed quiet, not wanting to provoke them but as he started to step away he felt all of his shame and embarrassment return, somebody had thrown food at him, letting it splat off of his clothes like a greasy paint ball. That somebody being of course, Off. Just like the ring leader he was, the lunch hall and his friends all took part in hitting him with food, teasing him, calling his names, some people even threw objects at him and all he could was curl into a ball and…and…_

 

He threw his whole body up, his hands trembling and his chest raising and falling faster than normal, panting heavily to catch his breath since it seemed like he was calming down from some sort of panic attack, but that couldn’t have been it, he hadn’t had them since he was in highschool, and even then they rarely happened back then too.

“J-just a nightmare…JUST a nightmare…” Gun began to mumble to himself before leaning back on the bed, yet again instantly throwing himself up when he felt how wet his pillow was from sweat “eugh great…” he flipped the pillow and shoved his face into it, kicking his legs in an almost comical tantrum. He wanted to settle back down into his bed but the second he relaxed the ear splitting screech of an alarm sounded from beside his bed. “great…just great….” He slapped his hand onto the alarm clock only to completely miss and the sudden force from his hand threw him from his bed and onto the floor.

“GUN?! ARE YOU UP?! DO YOU WANT BREAKFAST? I MADE YOUR FAVORITE, BACON MAPLE SPRINKLE PANCAKES!” Gun heard his mother shouting from downstairs and cringed at the thought of eating something like that ever again.

He had been away from home for a few years now whilst he was studying abroad for college so this had been the first time he had actually slept in his own bed since high school ended, his mum hadn’t even seen him since he was three times the size he was now and had no idea what his diet was like now, so he couldn’t blame her for making a breakfast like this. Luckily for him, he was moving into a new flat this afternoon on a flat share deal with another student from the same university as him, so he wouldn’t have to eat a single bite of whatever his mother made.

He had been begged several times to just stay at home and let his parents take care of him and drive him to university and work but Gun really just wanted away from being babied, he definitely wasn’t the naive 18 year old they remember from before he left to study in England. That wasn’t just because of him growing as a person but it was more because he totally detached himself from his high school years. He had lost weight, started taking care of himself and instead of wearing his usual clunky glasses he wore contact lenses. He basically wanted no trace of his teenage years left and he was basically succeeding in that since his parents hardly recognized him at the airport the day before.

He had spent far too much time on the floor now and decided to drag himself to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Not too long had passed by the time he had gotten down to the kitchen, his mother wasn’t kidding when she said that she made what used to be his favorite food, the breakfast table was totally covered and it only made his stomach churn.

“i…I’m gonna skip on breakfast, I kinda feel sick this morning, probably indigestion…” He muttered to himself before pouring a glass of water. He glanced over at the boxes to be moved and nodded

“alright, I should get these to my new flat, I can’t be hanging around here all of my life.”

“but you could, I wouldn’t mind, I love having my widdle baby gun around” he mother pinched his cheeks and started to baby him again.

“ma!!!” He whined and swatted her hands away “I’m 25 now, you need to stop treating me like a little kid” he grumbled.

“eh…you forget that you’re always my little kid…doesn’t matter how old you are or how far away you are, you’re my baby boy” she hugged him “you can stay home if you want, any time you want to come by or stay the night…just do it, your room will be ready” she smiled.

“yeah I know, now can you let me go? I have to move my stuff” Gun said as he slipped out of the hug and began to help his dad take boxes to his car. It wasn’t weird to be leaving the house, after all, he had done it once before. And this time he was at least in the same city so visits wouldn’t be too bad. Soon enough every box was packed away and he was saying his final farewells to his parents before he got into his car.

As he drove in complete silence, the built in Phone on his car began to ring so he answered "New, what's up i'm driving right now" 

"ah i was just checking how you were settling back home, but i guess you're already on your way to your new place? have you even met your roommate yet?" New Asked. New was one of Gun's only friends, he had known him since he was little and no matter what he went through in high school New was by his side and stood up for him, even if it put them both in trouble. He was the only person he had ever witnessed stand up to Off and on several occasions fights in the courtyard had to be broken up between them.

"no i haven't met them yet, that's me just getting the chance to meet them today." Gun replied

"what if he's a murderer? or eats ants, or showers with mayonnaise instead of shower gel?!...what are you gonna do then?" New asked "you could be getting cat fished somehow, why don't you come pick me up and i can go with you. it's safer" He said getting protective "and if you're gonna pick me up can you pick me up some food on the way? i skipped breakfast"  

"I'v got this covered New, I'm not a teenie kid okay? you're just as protective as my mother" he chuckled "and for food...your room mate is a chef aren't they? tell them to practice by making you snacks or stop being so damn lazy." he huffed but couldn't help but smile at his friends attempt.

"eugh fine...but if anything goes wrong you message me as soon as possible...got it? i can't have you getting murdered before you can buy me lunch"

"fine fine , get murdered, don't buy you lunch...Got it , i'm almost there i gotta go BYE!" he pressed the button to end the call.

"wait-" the call went silent finally and he continued his drive in almost silence.

One he arrived at the apartment he balanced most of his boxes on top of one another and tried to take the majority of them into the house in just one go, but when he approached the door he hadn’t really thought out just how he was going to get the door unlocked. Lucky for him though, his new roommate had also arrived at the dorm at the same time, it seems he had moved in already since he had free hands to take half of the boxes from him.

“here let me get those…” the male said as he took two larger boxes which towered over his head still. Gun looked at the boxes he had left which also still leaned over him.

“o-oh thank you” Gun smiled and wandered inside finally, placing his boxes down on the ground beside the front door.

“so you’re my roommate? I’m Off” The taller male smiled and extended a hand. Just hearing the name made Gun slowly turn from looking at his boxes to looking up at him in complete and utter horror, as if there was horns growing out of his new roommates head.

‘oh my god this can’t be happening….it can’t be…I’m just having another nightmare…that’s it…I knew my mother let me away too easy earlier, that’s too unnatural…I just gotta wake up…” he pinched at his arm quickly then looked up at Off once more. ‘why am I not waking up?!’ He thought before he quickly slapped at his face, which instantly received a confused look from Off

“are you alright?” He asked simply as he raised a brow.

“ehhhhhhhhhh…….” Gun gulped and shook his head “I need water….lots of water” he rushed to the tap and splashed his face before looking back up. ‘hold on…he doesn’t recognize me, he doesn’t remember me…oh god this is perfect he probably doesn’t know what I look like without my glasses…this is…’ Gun watched as his contact lens slipped out and floated down the drain with the water.

“ah shit” he grumbled and took the other contact out quickly before extending a hand in return. “I’m gun…” he quickly lowered his head but turned slowly at the sound of Off clearing his throat

“I’m behind you…are you having a break down?” he asked “because I don’t feel like getting murdered tonight, maybe tomorrow…” He said and shook his hand “Gun…that name sounds familiar…anyway let’s unpack so i can order food, i'm starving.” He said and he started to help arrange Gun’s items. Gun was practically blind without his lenses but he didn’t have any back up. So as much as he swore against it, he had to put his wide framed chunky glasses back on.

“hey can you pass over that-“ Off turned around to point at something and saw Gun putting on his glasses . he stared for far too long before he dropped the box he was holding and let out the strangest sounding shocked shriek.

“HEY FATTY!” Off shouted and Gun slowly turned and gulped knowing that this nightmare was just starting.


	2. Chapter 2

**_“_ ** _Hey Fatty”_

_Gun felt like he was back in high school, he could feel the walls closing in on him as if he was back in the monotone blank halls that had far too many “bully awareness” and “let’s tackle Bullying” Poster stuck around for his liking, That’s one thing his school didn’t care about, they just put posters up to look good for those just joining the school or for parents night. The last place he ever wanted to revisit even in his mind were those hallways. The small red lockers at the end of the hall were like a second home to him at this point and that’s not because he felt a connection to them, but because he had spent more time locked in them than he actually did at home. And of course it was always Off and his flock of morons’ doing. He fixed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and turned slowly, still picturing the room as the hallways and hearing that one phrase, hearing Off’s voice to be exact…it made him feel like he would have a heart attack, like he couldn’t breathe._

“F-Fatty?” Gun practically wheezed out at the mention of his old nickname. It was those god damn glasses, he just knew it had to be, they even had the small sticker on the bridge from the day he snapped them.

“oh my god, it is? Isn’t it?” Off yelled out in total disbelief as he hopped and tripped over boxes and bags to get over to him.

Gun flinched slightly and shut his eyes when he saw him coming over so fast and raising his arms, expecting Off to shove him like he used to.

Off instantly pinched his cheeks and crouched down to his high “wow…where did your cheeks go? I used to be able to take a handful of them back in high school, you remember don’t you?…how many years has it been? Gun looked confused and mildly terrified as he looked at Off, he had never been this close to him without being hit so this was a first.

“T-t…ten years…” He was able to say before he shoved Off’s hands from his cheeks and turned away quickly to lift one of the boxes. Once he had lifted a box he ran quickly across the living room towards the door that lead to his room “I-I guess this one’s my room!” Gun said quickly as he ran, the box blocking his view so he hadn’t fully noticed that the door was entirely clicked shut.

“hey Fatty…the door-“ Off spoke but it was obviously too late now that he had just witnessed Gun bounce off of the door and drop everything he was holding.  
Gun was sat in a state of complete embarrassment and horror as he shuffled a hand about quickly to find the glasses that had just fallen off of his face.

‘DOORS EXIST YOU CANT RUN THROUGH THEM’ he cursed internally. ‘Forget the glasses, get to your room and keep what’s left of your pride’ Without turning around once he grabbed the box and slid into his room, kicking the door shut with his foot so he didn’t need to look towards Off.

“ah…fatty hasn’t changed one bit” Off shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

On the other side of the bedroom door now sat gun, practically blind without his glasses and cuddling a cardboard box as he stared off blankly “That’s actually him…I’m not dreaming…” he mumbled to himself then covered his mouth with his hand “ah, what if he hears me?” he kept quiet then pulled his phone out quickly, hitting New’s number as fast as he could.

“so you’re alive? Guess it’s not a catfi-“

“It’s him…he’s my god damn roommate, I just ran into a door because of him, he didn’t even laugh though… but he pinched my cheeks, and recognized my glasses he-“ Gun spoke quickly without taking a single breath between his words.

“hey hey hey! Calm down and tell me who your roommate is-“

“it’s OFF!” he shout whispered down the phone “I’m gonna die, he’ll kill me, he’s acting normal right now…but I can see through him.” Gun panicked “I’m going to live with my parents forever.”

“wait the guy from the pizza place?” New asked before he went silent “Oh, High school...shit…stay there I’ll come by as soon as possible okay? And Remember, you may have been a bigger person back then, but you need to act like the bigger person now and try put up with him, you wanted to move out and be independent so you can run back to your parents so soon.” New was right, the small chubby Gun was 10 years ago, he wasn’t the same person as he was back then…

“gun? GUuUN? Gun?!” New had been sat on the other end of the phone silently waiting for gun who was mid nervous breakdown.

“huh?! Wha- oh shit New sorry forgot I was on the phone- Don’t come round…I’ll be fine, I just- I’ll be alright, let’s talk later okay? I’m gonna take a nap.”

“yeah sure, if he even speaks to you wrong let me know, I’ll come kick his ass again.” New said, Gun only replied with a quiet ‘mmhmm’ before he crawled to the unmade bed and ended the call.

…  
Not even an hour had passed and Off was already finished clearing the boxes away

“right, pizza time” he grinned and pulled his phone out to order something ‘wonder if he wants anything…’ he thought to himself as he made his way towards Gun’s door, hearing a small snap under his foot “huh?” he saw the chunky glasses lying in half under his feet “oh shit…oh god.”

Off was terrible as fixing things but took it upon himself to try find washi tape to wrap around the centre of the glasses where they had snapped. ‘why does he even keep these? They’re so broken’.

Soon enough the glasses were taped up tight enough to keep them together and Off didn’t feel as bad for being the person to break them several times. He knocked at Gun’s door but didn’t get a response, so he continued to knock again, and again…and again. That was one thing Off couldn’t do, he just didn’t know when to quit at something. The knocking had gotten tedious to even himself now so with no answer and no way of asking to go in, he shoved the door open and saw Gun fast asleep curled up in a tiny ball on the bed. ‘he even sleeps like a kid still’ He scoffed and wandered across the room, putting his glasses on the side board before sneaking back out again, totally undetected.

Not long after the pizza had arrived ‘would he want some?’ he questioned before shrugging and setting a plate up for him, leaving it on the floor in front of his door and kicking the door loudly to wake him. He jumped over to the couch to eat so Gun didn’t awkwardly bump back into him. It didn’t matter though, because not even an earthquake could wake Gun from a nap.

After another hour had passed Off had decided that he left the food out for long enough and wandered over ‘guess I’ll eat it’ he huffed and leaned down picking up a slice and munching on it like a starved animal, just as the door in front of him opened.

Gun looked down at the plate then up at Off who was chewing with his mouth open like a slob. Just like he was in high school ‘nothing’s changed’ he thought to himself.

“oh, hey-“ Off spoke but the food from his mouth spat a little and hit onto the now VERY disgusted and tired Gun.

“oh” he flicked the piece of chewed pizza from his cheek and laughed “my bad” Off said before he turned away and kept chewing the pizza.

Gun felt his stomach churn, not just because he was hungry, but because he was 100% sure he was going to be sick at what he had just done.  
Wiping at his mouth and standing in the kitchen, he couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Gun shuffle quickly back into his room then out again with clothes and a bath towel, straight towards the bathroom.

Even at the other end of the house Gun could be heard singing in the shower “does he think he’s Beyoncé?” Off cocked a brow before looking up from his phone and grinning. He sneaked towards the bathroom door and opened it just enough to fit his arm in and take the clothes and towel left beside the shower, it was just like gym class all over again but this time he probably wouldn’t have a crying fat kid to deal with afterwards.

He got back to the kitchen and could still hear him singing loudly “let’s see if he can hit a high note.” He turned the kitchen tap on, knowing fine well what it would do to the shower and straight away there was a loud shriek from the bathroom. The sound of water running stopped then there was a series of tiny footsteps.

“OFF! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY CLOTHES?!” Gun snapped loudly as he ran out with the bath mat wrapped around his waist, shivering like a frightened dog, his dark hair flat and pressed to his face

Off looked at the tap then at Gun as he turned it off “whoopsie…did I make the water cold? My bad” he chuckled and went back to texting on his phone, Watching gun slip off back into his room, the bath mat wasn’t large enough to wrap around his full lower half so his ass was still half out.  
He wolf whistled to annoy Gun who squirmed and tried to cover himself.

“STOP LOOKING!” The smaller male whined and slammed his door.


	3. Chapter 3

Gun had tossed and turned all night, unable to keep his eyes shut for more than five minutes at a time, so instead he opted for staring up at the ceiling above, it was monotone in color and just like the rest of the room, it was plain and boring to look at. He wrinkled his nose up at the sudden sound of scratching from the wall beside him, the very noise that had woken him in the first place. That’s all he had heard from Off’s room, constant banging and scratching and things falling over. ‘What the hell is he doing in there?’ he questioned to himself before he sat up, fixing his pink bunny hair band that held his hair back from his face so it wouldn’t touch the freshly applied sheet mask he was wearing. He jumped up from his bed and slipped his feet into his matching pink bunny slippers before shuffling his way to his door and creeping down the hallway, away from the scratching and towards the kitchen. He noticed a light on and raised a brow ‘the bastard must have left the lights on’ he sighed and got into the room before noticing a figure standing in front of the source of light, which happened to be the fridge. He didn’t speak up, in case his throat was hoarse and made him sound like a pre-pubescent fool, the last thing he needed was Off clowning him for sounding like he did 10 years ago. No, instead he opted for simply clearing his throat to get his attention, but hardly any noise came out. He rolled his eyes a little till just the whites showed… 

Just then Off had turned from the fridge and was greeted by a shorter person dressed in all black, with a totally covered white face and only the whites of his eyes showing. He dropped the milk in his hands as he screamed in shock before putting his hand over his chest. “FATTY! You almost killed me…” he puffed and panted before leaning down to put the milk away.

“huh?” Gun patted at his face and felt the sheet before huffing “Skin care is self care…you wouldn’t know anything about that though, would you?” he was sleepy and moody and not in the mood for anybody joking.

“Of course I wouldn’t…my skin’s as smooth as a babies ass” Off smiled and ran his hand over his cheek “I don’t need creams and masks to try look good, it comes naturally” He grinned and winked.

Gun shuddered and held out his arm, pulling his pajama sleeve up “you see that?! Goosebumps…you’re making my cringe so hard my body is squishing in on itself! Eugh” he hugged himself then looked up “anyway…you need to stop whatever is making a noise in your room, I don’t care if it’s rats…I don’t care if you have a girl in your room…but if I get dark circles from whatever is scratching and banging in there…then I’m making you pay for my skin creams to help them…got it?” he huffed. Gun had no idea where this sudden boost of confidence had come from but the more he thought about the situation, the more he sunk down and fell silent again, especially now that Off was luring over him and glaring.

“Nothing is making a noise in my room…and you don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t do…got it?” he flicked his head then turned back to the fridge, his foot slipping in the spilled milk he had yet to clear up, instead of balancing himself on the fridge he threw his body around and grabbed probably the most unstable thing in the whole room, and that means mentally and physically. 

Gun witnessed Off flail and the second he grabbed onto him he knew this was going to end in a complete and utter disaster. He grabbed hold of the closest cabinet he could to try keep on his feet which succeeded but when he looked down he definitely wanted to run to his room and lock the door…Off had grabbed onto the material of his trousers and accidentally pulled them down. ‘Just like high school’ he thought to himself as he gulped and nudged Off’s hand away, pulling his pajama trousers up and moving to the other side of the cabinet.

“you’re a disaster waiting to happen! Why didn’t you clean up the damn milk!” he snapped through embarrassment as he kept his head down and tightened his trousers tiers.

“Hey I didn’t plan on pulling your trousers down…blame the milk” He shrugged as he got up, covered in what he had tripped in “eugh…how did I get it in my hair?” he shook his head making the milk hit onto Gun who only ducked behind a counter 

“QUIT IT!”

“NO!” Off snapped back before stomping past him “I’m going to shower…go back to sleep bunny boy” he said mocking the fact that Gun was wearing bunny themed boxers.

“i…IT’S RABBITS!” He whined in response and waited till Off was gone before he even considered making his way to the room. The sounds of scratching instantly caught his attention again when he knew Off was in the bathroom.

“I swear if it’s rats…” he slowly pushed open the door to his room and peeked his head in, the room was already messy, piles upon piles of books and action figures laid around, scripts, text books and the occasional pile of clothing “and he moved in a week before me? What a slob…” he mumbled before turning slightly to the side to come face to face with a small, fat and rather horrific looking fur ball. 

Gun fell backwards away from the creature, knocking over the books behind him as he let out a panicked and terrified scream “WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS GREMLIN!” 

Off scurried down the hall with his hair soaked and a towel around his waist “what is it?! Why are you in my room?” he asked before his line of sight followed exactly where Gun was pointing.

“R-rat….gremlin…monster” Gun panted heavily trying to calm down but he had gotten such a bad fright that he had to try as hard as he could NOT to cry.

“Hey…that’s not a gremlin…it’s my cat, Pum-Pui” He picked the ugly fluffy mess up “don’t call them names…he’s cute, aren’t you baby” he nuzzled into the grumpy looking cats fur.

“b-but…it’s so fat-“

“Hey! People in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones…plus he’s not fat…it’s baby chub, and I don’t care if he’s four years old, the baby chub is still there” Off said quickly, getting protective over his cat..

“you said no pet’s in the application though! I had to leave a perfectly fine goldfish at home.” 

“I said no pets so my cat would be the only one” Off smiled and put Pum-Pui down “a goldfish? You can bring it if you like, Pum-Pui loves fish, it’s his favorite food.” He grinned then pointed to the door “now leave…I want to get changed” 

Gun raised a brow confused but then only fully realized Off was in just a towel “oH! My bad?” he covered his eyes and shuffled out of the room as best he could.   
The second the door shut he could only huff in annoyance “stupid Off and his stupid no pet rule. Stupid gremlin cat and it’s dumb face” He mumbled to himself as he made his way back to the kitchen to make a glass of water, behind him he could hear the distant tinkling of Pum-Pui’s bell. ‘This is like a horror movie’ He thought to himself as he poured himself a glass and left it on the counter, The cat hopped up beside Gun making him jump slightly.

“hey…kitty?” He put his hand out only for the cat to ignore him and move over towards his glass “oh you’re thirsty? I guess I can find your bowl and fill it.” He nodded and turned for only a split second, but that was all the time needed for Pum-Pui to pat the glass off of the side of the table, letting it shatter on the ground.

Off once again rushed out at the sound of the glass shattering. “what the hell?! Why are you so clumsy?” Off snapped slightly.

“it wasn’t me…it was your cat!”

“oh yeah blame the thing that can’t speak, dick move” he scoffed and picked his cat up to take him away from the glass.

Gun gulped and frowned before leaning down the clear the glass , a small piece slashing his hand “ah damn it!” he pulled his hand back but Off instantly pulled his hand to him 

“be careful” he said as he held his hand out to look at the cut “that looks pretty bad.” Gun suddenly felt confused as he got a better glance at how Off looked now and looked down, was he being nice to him now?

“good luck cleaning that fatty!” nope…not a nice bone in that man’s body

Off dropped his hand and ruffled his hair before picking pum-Pui up “time for bed!” he waved slightly before vanishing behind his door.

“what an ass…” Gun grumbled as he continued cleaning the glass on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Off scratched and ruffled his hair as he made his way back into the living room after waking up but found himself surprised to see that Gun was fast asleep on the couch, curled up into a tiny ball so he took up almost no space at all. ‘Did he stay up all night?’ he thought to himself as he wandered into the kitchen and found that the ground didn’t even have discoloration from the water damage, there wasn’t a single speck of glass in sight either, plus the trash had been taken out, the floor seemed to be polished and even the worktops looked shiny from being wiped down and cleaned. Off pocked his head back out and saw Gun’s hand hanging off the side of the couch, his finger hadn’t been wrapped or covered yet and the small scratch he saw from the night before looked even worse now that there wasn’t blood covering it. Looking towards the kitchen then the bathroom, Off mentally cursed at himself for not just minding his own business by following his usual routine. ‘Food…shower…sleep’ He thought, what was so hard about sticking to his routine? Was it because Gun was so incompetent and he felt like he had to do everything? No…that wasn’t it, maybe he was just worried that if he let Gun die from being so foolish then he’d need to pay all of the rent himself. 

“god damn it” he grumbled and wandered to the bathroom, leaning up to the cabinets, which were way too high up for Gun to reach, and pulled out the first aid box. ‘maybe he couldn’t reach it…I should keep it on a lower shelf’ he thought before going back into the living room. He sat beside the couch and crossed his legs before he took out the wipes and plasters he would need, he knew this would probably wake Gun but if he wasn’t going to help himself then Off would have to do it for him. He took the small antibacterial wipe and swiped it on his finger gently so he wouldn’t disturb him. Gun hissed slightly in his sleep. Stirring ever so slightly as he tried to retract his hand through natural instinct, but Off held onto his wrist so he couldn’t.

He opened the plaster and looked at the design “huh…fat honey badgers…suit him” he said quietly before wrapping the cut up tightly “there…no more accidents.” He smiled at his handwork, although it was the bare minimum. He climbed back to his feet and wandered off to put the first aid kit away, whistling on Pum-Pui as he made his way back to the kitchen to make himself and his furry baby breakfast.

Soon Gun was woken by the sound of the kitchen cupboards being slammed and rattled, along with the squawking sound that seemed to be Off singing in the kitchen as he made himself breakfast. He propped himself up on his hand but fell back down onto his face quickly when he felt his hand hurt, remembering that he forgot to clear up his finger. He sat up and looked at his hand but found himself confused ‘did i…’ he paused his thought and glanced over his shoulder towards the kitchen ‘did he?...’ Gun shook his head but smiled as he looked at the honey badger design of the plaster.

In high school Gun was always called the honey badger by his teachers and friends group for his capability to withstand anything and anyone that was thrown his way, he would always get back on his feet after every hit and return later like nothing happened, he had tough skin, just like a honey badger. But he didn’t think Off would have known about the nickname…so he just guessed it was a coincidence. He got up slowly and wandered to the kitchen door frame, seeing Off making pancakes, his demon cat sitting on the worktops just staring at Gun as he entered.

“morning….” Gun said quietly as he wandered to the fridge and opened it pulling out a bottle of water.

“huh?” Off slapped off the radio and glanced over at him “oh morning, want some? I made too much mix.” He pointed to the pancakes that were stacked up. Gun simply shook his head and pointed at his water.

The idea of eating pancakes ever again made his stomach churn but that wasn’t the full reason he rejected his offer of food. The stack of pancakes were burnt and charred at the edges but in the centre you could see that the batter was still sticky. 

“oh…more for me then” Off smiled and picked up a pancake, biting into it.

“w-wai- eugh forget it” Gun wandering back down the hall, Pum-Pui trotting close behind, the sound of the cats bell to distinct to guess wrong. He glanced down at the small fur ball when he entered the bathroom and huffed “go away, I need the toilet” he said but Pum-Pui only slow blinked and sat in his place, looking at Gun blankly.

“fine…I’ll move you myself.” He picked the cat up and left the bathroom, the second he got out the door to the hall Pum-Pui started to wriggle and claw and freak out, climbing up over his shoulder and jumping off, scratching his arms and cheek as he left. 

“ah get out of here you stupid fur ball!” He stomped his foot to scare them off but the only thing it achieved was Off’s attention.

“hey Fatty what are you doing to my baby?” 

“huh? Me? Nothing, I wanted to- and he wouldn’t move so I- Your damn cat scratched me just because I moved him from the bathroom!” he said pointing to the scratches on his arms and the one on his cheek.

“well” Off picked Pum-Pui up with no issues and cradled them like a baby, glancing up to show that there were no issues for them “perhaps you deserved it then.” 

Gun looked at the cat in his arms then down at his arms before he looked back at the cat and blinked slightly, why did the cat look like it was glaring at him? He didn’t like this little thing, not one bit. 

“whatever, I’m going to shower” Gun sighed and wandered into the bathroom again, ignoring anything else Off had to say about his ‘baby’.

Gun had let himself calm down and cleaned up the scratches from the cat before he continued his daily skin care routine, normally somebody would take ten to twenty minutes on skin care but not Gun, Gun had been in the bathroom for a full hour on top of the thirty minutes he had spent in the shower…he liked to look clean. What was wrong with that? After he had finally finished up he made his way back to his room.

He noticed his door was open a little and leaned into the living room “off where you in my room?” 

“why would I want to go in there?” 

“n-never mind” Gun sighed and slipped into his room, but what he saw in front of him made his heart stop for a second. His photography equipment had been knocked down and his rolls of film had been scratched and chewed on, his backdrops had dirty paw prints and slashes in the material and worst of all…Pum-Pui had turned his converting box into his own personal litter try.

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOUR GREMLIN!” Gun screamed as he used a tissue to pick up the cast waste, running to flush it down the toilet. 

“Leave Him alone he’s sleeping!” Off snapped back and stood up “what has he done now huh?” He pushed Off’s room door open, gulping at the scene that lay in front of him. ‘shit’ he thought to himself then turned to Gun who entered the room.

“your stupid cat has destroyed ALL of my stuff for my classes! How can you not see that it’s a little monster?” Gun asked as he picked up some of his things and put them in a box, putting the broken items in the kitchen next to the trash.

“it’s your fault for leaving your door open.” 

‘I can’t believe this…his is such an apologist for his damn cat! How can somebody be so dumb not to see what the stupid fluffy demon is doing?’ Gun thought to himself as he set his stuff down in the kitchen, beside him the demon cat stood hitting at the fridge as if he wanted fed. 

“not gonna happen” Gun hissed before trying to salvage what was left of his printing rolls. 

Beside him Pum-Pui jumped again and again, trying to get to the top of the fridge but just missing each time. He stood to the side and watched as the ball of fur pounced up over and over again. Finally Pum-Pui caught it’s claws on the top but just didn’t get the rest of it’s fat body up, slowly being weighed back down, the fluff ball fell back and kit the counter opposite, letting out a small hurt wail before it hit the ground, meowing loudly. Just then Gun dropped the box of items, not caring what else broke as he kneeled down to check if the cat was okay.

Off’s footsteps were close behind as he heard shouting then he slid into the kitchen seeing his cat hurt on the floor and Gun leaning over him.  
“what the fuck did you do to him?!” Off snapped loud enough to made Gun jump up in shock.

“h-he was jumping and fe-fell…” He was shut up by Off who was still ranting 

“don’t bullshit me, you hit him didn’t you? Are you some kind of psycho? Hitting animals?” Off said and when Gun panicked, shaking his head and opening his mouth to protest, he shoved him, causing him to stumble back into the wall.

“I…I didn’t I swear!” Gun said as he kept his head down, everything reminded him of highschool, the shoving, the screaming, being cornered and blamed…he was shaking again, and not just his hands this time, he felt like his lungs were shaking, he felt like he couldn’t even catch a breath. He jumped and covered his face slightly when he heard Off hitting the wall beside him then glanced up long enough to see him raising his hand. 

“you Bastar-“ Off was cut off by the sound of his cat jumping, missing the fridge and hitting the counter again then beginning to wail once again. Just then he froze realising that Gun hadn’t hit Pum-Pui, but instead was checking if he was okay. His cat was an idiot…and now he felt like one too. 

He looked back at Gun who shivered like a scared dog then up at his fist before realising what he had almost done. “fatty i…” 

‘wait why is he still shaking? Wait why is he slipping down the wall? Why isn’t he answering me?’ he asked himself as he looked at the boy in front of him.

Guns ears were ringing, he couldn’t hear Off and he couldn’t respond because every time he opened his mouth it was like all of the oxygen in the room wanted into his lungs all at the same time. His hands gripped at the wall as he slid down it, crouching slightly as he tried to calm down but no matter what he did, it just made it worse ‘whats happening to me’ he thought as he panicked…panicked….that was it, was he having a panic attack? Gun had no idea, and he had no idea how to deal with it either. He heaved and huffed, trying to calm his breathing but it only made him more and more dizzy by the minute.

“Hey…” Off crouched and held the sides of his head as he made Gun look up at him, he had some kind of idea as to what was happening to him, and he knew he was the cause of it.

“Gun look at me…” Off said quietly, feeling terrible for causing this.

Gun heard him say his name which only made him look up in shock, was this how his name sounded on his lips? In 15 years of knowing him, Gun had never heard Off call him anything other than Fatty. Not once, so it certainly did put him into a slight state of shock. 

“just calm down…okay?” Gun felt Off put a hand on his chest and patted slowly “try take breaths when I pat alright?” Gun nodded and tried his hardest too, not taking his eyes off of the taller male that a few minutes prior had been the scariest thing in his life, but right now he felt like his savior. 

Soon enough, Gun had gotten his breathing back to normal and Off had removed his hand “there, all better?” Off asked, still crouched in front of him.

Gun nodded slowly then opened his mouth slowly to speak “y-you said my name...” his voice was hoarse and his words still shook as he stuttered out the syllables.

“and?”

“you’ve never called me anything other than Fatty before” 

“that’s not tru-“ Off thought about it then frowned slightly but stood up quickly “anyway…I didn’t call you by your name, I said Fatty, maybe you were just hearing things because you were freaking out…what was that all about anyway? “ he rubbed the back of his neck then looked at Pum-Pui “oh look…he’s hungry” He said as he scurried out of the room away from him.

Gun glanced over confused and looked down at the ground “did he say fatty? Huh…maybe I’m going crazy…”


	5. Chapter 5

Gun sat quietly on the ground of the kitchen, questioning just what had happened. Why did Off get so angry over a cat? And why did his mood change at the drop of a hat? Was he even any different from how he was back in High School? Staying here was probably the worst idea he had ever gotten and to him this was a sign that the universe was trying to tell him something. Yeah telling him to get the hell out of here. He had too many questions for something that used to be a usual occurrence to him. He still didn’t’t move from the floor as he thought quietly to himself. 

‘Did He say Gun? I could have sworn he had…” He drummed his fingers but soon enough shook himself from his state of deep Thought “don’t be ridiculous, delirious even…to him you’re just the same fatty” He caught himself throwing and quickly slapped at his cheek. ‘Ah stop it…you won’t be defeated by this stuff again, I won’t allow it’ he said into his head, repeating it over and over as he pushed into the living room, catching a glance at Off who looked up at him with a cocked brow, it was as if he was waiting for him to speak or react…but he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t even look in his general direction if it could be helped. 

Gun put on his best blank expression and wandered right past Off who was sprawled out across the couch like a lazy lion, ‘hah, how fitting’ be thought, ‘the great lion’s grown boring and lazy…it’s the honey badgers time’ he held up his finger, looking at the chubby honey badger plaster that was wrapped around it. With a deep sigh, he stepped forward, forgetting about the mess in the room for the meantime, which, of course, was the worst decision he had made today. His foot collided with the solid metal camera poll, sending him over the object and onto his bed.

‘Bed? Oh sweet baby Jesus it’s just my bed’ Gun shut his eyes and cuddled into the blanket, trying to ignore the incident that had just taken place. 

 

Off had heard the ruckus from the living room but swore against rushing to see if he was okay. “Who am I? His baby sitter?” He tutted and shook his head “didn’t think so, huh pum-pui?” He ruffles the ugly cats fur, talking to it as if it was giving him the advise in the first place. 

The silence was great to begin with, but then Off kept glancing up at Guns door, then at the clock, then back at his door ‘he can’t be sleeping again can he?’ He thought to himself before he got up from the couch and shook his head…

“Eugh gotta fins something to do, I’m bored” he said to Pum-Pui before he started raiding the kitchen for food but soon gave up. He was bored…but not bored enough to have to actually make the food in the cupboard. 

Instead he turned to raid around the house, nothing was interesting in the living room of his own room so he turned to the bathroom in which the counter tops were lined with all of Gun’s skin care products. He recognised a few that Gun used a lot and grinned at the idea he had just gotten.

“Hope it’s not expensive” he said as he started to pour the contents of the most used bottle out, it was a simple moisturiser…but after he was done it was going to do more to his skin than just add moisture. Maybe even add flavour. He chuckled to himself thinking he was hilarious as he slowly squeezed the same amount of mayonnaise into the now empty moisturiser bottle. 

He slipped it back onto the shelf and tapped at his chin wondering what else he could get up to, he loved this, it felt just like high school all over again which was one of the times he missed most, he didn’t have to worry about paying bills, he didn’t have to chase after girls and he had basically all of his work done for him when ever he asked…now he was worn out and didn’t even get the numbers of the girls from his classes. He sighed and walked to the kitchen, pulling out the plastic wrap and wandering back as if it was the hardest task in the world, he wrapped it back and forth over the doorframe and made sure it was held in place before jumping over to his usual place on his chair. Clearing his throat once before he put his best acting skills forward.

“F-FATTY! OH MY GOD! FATTY!” He screamed and shouted, amused by the reaction time of the younger boy, if he had just ran this fast in gym class he wouldn’t have become his target in the first place. 

Gun heard Off screaming and fumbled out of his bed without his glasses and rushed blindly across the room, throwing the door and running-running straight into the plastic wrap, causing him to bounce back onto his ass.

“H-huh?!” Gun realised what had happened and glared “next time you scream I’m not gonna come running” he huffed as he stormed past the plastic wrap, past Off and straight into the bathroom.

Off looked down at his phone as he waited for Guns response to his little switch of condiments. He had been texting for quite a while and heard a knock at the door “huh? That can’t be him already” he asked himself as he wandered over to the door expecting somebody, just as he opened it he came face to face with Guns friend New, the same new that would get in fights with him at school, the boy that broke his arm and humiliated him in front of the full school…that’s why he stopped tormenting Gun, because it was the only safe way to avoid New. He froze in the door frame as he knew they both recognised each other instantly, just as he opened his mouth to speak, there was a loud scream from the bathroom.

“OFF LEAVE MY PRODUCTS ALONE!” Gun yelled and ran in as he pointed at his cheek, the mayonnaise made his skin red and itchy already.

Off would have been in hysterics at this, Well usually he would have been, but right now New stood glaring at him, he even allowed him to shove past.

“New! Why did you stop by?” Gun hugged into him then looked up at Off who slipped off silently to his room with his demon cat.

“I was calling you to ask you something but you weren’t picking up” New slapped at his arm.

“Oh?” 

“…you remember Tay right? Cute boy who always took his gameboy apart in the corner of the classroom?” New asked and Gun nodded slowly. 

His friends group was singled to Himself, Tay and New back in high school, the touch one, the fat one and the smart one, it was like the start of a bad watt pad story. 

“Well he got hot and we got each other’s numbers…and well” New paused and grinned but Gun understood exactly what he meant, he shacked up with him.

“So we’re gonna go out for drinks later and we want the gang back together, that includes you too” New patted his shoulder “you remember the usual arisen spot right?” He asked, to which Gun nodded again.

“Great, I have stuff to do first, but meet us there by 9…And if he-“ New paused as he watched Off pick his jacket up from the hook and leave the house without a single word as to where he was going or when he’s be back “if he gives you a hard time, you better tell me”

Gun nodded quickly and smiled “Don’t worry, I’m not an idiot anymore” he said before walking his friend to the door again “I’ll see you later then…”

 

Gun had meant to tell off that he would be back very late and not to lock the doors, but by the time almost came, there was no sign of Off coming home and he had no way of contacting him. He grumbled and fixed his hair before making his way out of the house and towards a bar he hadn’t been to in years, he would occasionally stop by for drinks with friends when he visited home but this place felt so strange to revisit. It was a basic small lodge like club, not much to look at from the outside OR the inside to be fair.   
He had met New at the door so they could both find Tay together.

Gun knew that New had the nose of a bloodhound when it came to attractive mails, so within seconds he had pointed out Tay.Gun didn’t pay much attention to Tay as they walked over, instead he looked at the Male that was with him, his head was down and face out of view but the whole mysteriousness made Gun want to know who he was.

“Hey !” Tay Hugged Gun And New before pointing “I brought along my friend from university of that’s alright…”

The Male dusted his hand off on his trousers before standing and holding it out to be shaken “ hey, my names O-OH MY GOD FATTY?!”

Gun glanced up in horror to find that Tays good friend in his university was Off himself.it was like he couldn’t escape them.


	6. Chapter 6

Gun stared at Off then at New…then at Tay in total disbelief, Why was one of his best friends also friends with the man that made his life hell? Why did it have to be Off of all people here tonight? And why hadn’t Gun already turned and left? He really wanted to. There was nothing he wanted more than to make a quick turn and run the hell out of there, But he couldn’t…He knew fine well that he had promised New that he would act like the bigger person, putting his grudge against the man with the two working braincells behind him for good, even if it meant putting up with him all the time. ‘this isn’t high school…this isn’t Highschool’ He thought to himself, shutting his eyes tightly and muttering it slightly which only made the rest of his group shoot him a questioning look.

“Fatty?” New asked as he pinched at Gun’s cheek “there isn’t any fat too him, why do you keep calling him that?” he asked 

Off Shrugged “it’s a pet name, don’t you remember that I’ve called him that since high school? Huh? Once a fatty always a fatty, ain’t I right?” He said as he looked over to Gun, who kept his head down but nodded.

“uh…yeah yeah. It’s just a funny nickname” He gave out an obviously fake laugh before taking a seat as far away from Off as possible. 

New stood and pointed to the bar “I’ll get a round in, I’ll be right back so behave yourselves whilst im gone.” He said patting Guns shoulder.

Gun watched as New walked away then slowly turned to the remaining two who seemed like VERY good friends at this point, closer than Gun had ever been to Tay if he was completely honest. He sat quietly beside the others, listening to them reminiscing about the ‘Good old days’ and poking fun at how each other used to look, he gathered that it was easy for them to joke about that…after all, all that had changed for Tay was he got muscular and stopped wearing glasses, and Off had lost his boyish muscular form. Gun on the other hand, wasn’t similar to his old self in any way, shape or form…that was exactly what they started to point out, he was glad that New had arrives with their drinks, because he just knew he was going to need a one or two to get through the night…perhaps ten.

“Hey Gun do you remember those glasses you used to wear all the time? The big clunky ugly ones that had tape in the middle?” Tay asked and he only nodded.

“did you know he still has them?” Off said quickly. “I wouldn’t have noticed it was him moving in if he didn’t put them on, I still remember the day we broke them.” 

Gun listened to his friend and his mortal enemy joke and laugh about anything they could, his weight, the redness he used to suffer from on his face, the fact that his hair was naturally frizzy and messy when he was younger. He could handle that, but what he couldn’t handle was that New was joining in, telling Off embarrassing things about him that he didn’t want anybody to know, well at least he didn’t want Off to know.

“Gun do you still have those posters of Actors on your wall?” Tay asked.

Gun shook his head and took a quick swig of his drink.

“Ah…I thought it was weird how you never wanted posters of girls on your wall.” 

He shrugged and looked away “I’m not interested in them” He Mumbled before taking another drink.

“what?” Off looked up and Gun hated how he could hear a laugh growing in his words “you seriously do like guys don’t you?” He heard him laughing even more ‘dear lord make it stop’ Gun thought to himself before he looked at Tay and New get up to get more drinks. Now he was stuck at the table alone with Off who he just knew was about to roast him.

“ I knew I was right about you…” Off said before finishing his drink.

“what do you mean?”

“you’re Gay”

Gun went quiet and didn’t care to respond, he only let Tay and New know that he was gay, it wasn’t that he was in the closet, he just wasn’t out in the open, the last thing you would ever see him do was prance around at a pride festival painted rainbow and messing around with guys…he was quiet with his sexuality. But now Off seemed like he wanted to make a big deal out of it.

“I…Have you seen the others? They’ve been gone for some time” Gun scratched nervously at the back of his neck and shifted in his chair, it was obvious he was nervous now, but across from him sat the overly relaxed lazy lion of a man with a smug expression plastered across his face. How he wanted to punch that look off of his dumb face.

“fine change the subject. Not like that silence didn’t answer my question anyway, just don’t be looking at my ass alright?” 

“Hey I may be gay but I still have standards!” Gun blurted out then caught Off’s smile grow.

“got ya talking” The taller male pointed his finger at him and laughed before waving New and Tay over. 

Gun was about to open his mouth to shout at him but his eyes caught sight of the colourful trays that were placed down in front of them “s-shots? New I can’t drink these, you know how I get” Gun whined and shook his friends arm. 

“too bad, you’ve only got five, stop being a baby all of your life “ Gun watched his friend turn away and continue to talk to Off about their time in high school…especially the lunch hall incident that happened on the last day. That was the only day that still haunted him and gave him nightmares, causing him to panic and sometimes even scared him from lunch halls all together. It was like Off had given him a phobia from that traumatic day. 

His eyes flickered from his friends joining in the mockery and back down at the slime like liquid sitting in the glasses in front of him. There was a split second where he swore his lungs just stopped working, and he knew the last thing he needed was to be freaking out in front of so many people. So without a seconds hesitation he threw back every one of his shots and piled the glasses up, looking over at the others who’s attention he had just grabbed.

“you guys take your time” he grumbled and sunk into his chair, hoping for this night to be over. 

The more the others spoke, the more he wanted to fade away to nothing, which was exactly what he planned on doing. He pushed himself up from the table , going unnoticed by his friends and wandered towards the bar for something stronger to drink, he had a problem though, Even when he was walking in a straight line, he really wasn’t…Gun could handle anything you threw at him. But he couldn’t handle his drink. 

The others remained totally oblivious to the fact that Gun had wandered off drunkenly on his own, well everybody but Off was. Off had kept an eye on Gun through the night and made sure the others checked on him after every drink. It wasn’t because he cared about him or anything like that, he was just concerned that if Gun was murdered he’d be stuck paying the full rent instead of just half of it for their flat. It had been probably an hour since Gun had vanished from the table and New and Tay still hadn’t become aware of his disappearance, Off was on alter though, he didn’t touch his drinks just in case he got too drunk to notice Gun. He tapped Tays arm as he stood up.

“I’m gonna head to the toilets…go get more drinks in…”He said chasing Tay and New from the table so they wouldn’t notice Gun was gone, he didn’t need either of them panic searching for him right now, so he would sort it out himself. 

Once they were all gone from the table he checked the toilets first but there was nobody but the odd couple shacking up with each other or somebody passed out with their head down the toilet. He couldn’t see Gun in the toilets, by the bar or out the front. He glanced towards the beer garden but it was late at night and raining too heavily to see to the other end. Just sticking his arm out for a split second resulted in his sleeve being soaked right through. Just as he was about to turn away he could hear somebody talking outside.  
“no fucking way…” Off huffed and removed his jacket, throwing it over his head as he ran out into the rain following where the drunk babbling was coming from, and just as he thought, Gun sat on one of the benches on his own shouting and cursing as if he was talking to somebody. 

“stup-id…headass, talking about h-highschool…” he overheard Gun say “acting like he didn’t make it hell…” The smaller male whined loudly and stropped around in his seat.

Off didn’t grab his attention right away, it seemed like Gun had a little more slandering to do before he was ready to go home. But he did hold his jacket above his head to keep him dry.

“Stupid pretty boy and his stupid good face and stupid gremlin cat making my Stu-stupid life hell-“

“so you think I’m pretty?” 

He watched the younger male jump from his seat and tumble to the ground like a terrified cat, shaking in the freezing cold puddle he was sat in, Off still covered him with the coat.

“h-huh? YOU!” Gun pointed ready to snap at him but then saw how soaked through he was from holding his only way of staying dry over Gun’s head even though gun was wearing a jacket already. 

“y-you’re an idiot…” He whined, slapping at the coat “put that on!...you’ll get wet.” He sighed and leaned against the bench.

Off shook his head “I’m already wet, now why did you think sitting in the ice cold rain was a smart thing to do? Do you know what’ll happen if a tiny thing like you gets sick- Hey…Fatty…Fatty! Wake up.” He kicked the smaller males leg but he had already fallen asleep where he was sat.

“damn it…” Off glanced around thinking of just leaving him but for once his conscience kicked in ‘I can’t leave him…’ He thought to himself before he turned and crouched down, pulling Gun onto his back, holding his as best he could and carrying him up and through the club and out the front door. 

The rain was still really bad so he had left his coat draped over Guns head to keep him dry. Or at least drier than he was. ‘I swear to god…I hate him’ Off thought to himself as he kept walking, he was surprised at how light he had gotten since the last time he had picked him up in any form. He remembered back in high school when he first started to push him around, Off really wanted to sit beside the cute girl in his class but Gun had taken the seat already so he had his friends shove him from the chair, but no matter how hard they tried to drag him away Gun kept hold of the seat, so he tried to pick him up and was 100% sure he pulled a muscle before he even got him off of the ground. Back then Off thought it was because Gun tried to get her number, but now that he knew he was gay it made him feel uneasy. He didn’t know what was wrong but he just didn’t feel good now…’what is this idiot doing to me?’ he asked himself before he continued walking, he felt Gun wriggling on his back and turned his head away slightly.

“oh so the sleeping prince final-“ Before Off could finish speaking he heard a retching sound from over his shoulder, then suddenly the contents of Gun’s stomach was down his shoulder and shirt.

“oh my god…o-..” For the remainder of the walk home Off had to try his hardest not to have every drink from that night meet him on the wrong side of his stomach. 

The second they got through the front door he kicked everything out of his way, even Pum-Pui who was wanting attention, and settled Gun on the edge of the bathtub.

“I am not a baby sitter…I’m not a damn baby sitter” he grumbled and quickly ran off to change his shirt, whilst doing that he heard a small fud followed by a faint ‘ow’.

“shit Gun…” he had forgotten he had balanced him on the side of the tub and ran back through with the first pair of his pajamas he could find. 

Gun grumbled as he was now hunched over the toilet, throwing up again “why did you drink so much?!” Off asked as he patted his back, once he was sure that Gun was finished he pulled him back and wiped his mouth ‘I think im his baby sitter’ he huffed and made sure he was cleaned up before helping him into his pajamas.

It was about two in the morning and Off just didn’t have the strength to lift Gun again, so by the ankles, Off dragged Gun down the hall and straight into his room, helping him up into the bed. 

“there we go…now for my bed-“ Off turned to walk away but felt his arm get tugged ‘no no no no no NO’ He thought as he turned slowly, seeing the now Sleeping Gun had a tight grip of his wrist, and no matter how hard he tugged and pried his wrist away, Gun’s grip just didn’t slacken.

Off sat quietly by the side of his bed, looking at the contents of his Housemates room, it was more than obvious he was a film student, everything right down to the movie posters told him that. 

‘alright…just sit here until he lets go…just…a…little…longer’ Off thought to himself but soon enough he was fast asleep snoring at the side of Gun’s bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Off cuddled his pillow tightly, his leg raised and wrapped around it securely the same way he had done since he was a small child, he felt more secure being cuddled into something but never a person, that always made him feel weird, but now he was alright. He pressed his head against the pillow and smiled contently before opening his heavy lids slowly, why was the pillow moving? Why did the pillow have a heartbeat?! And how could he have possibly have been in his bed? He didn’t go back there last night. He was sat beside… ‘Gun’ He thought to himself as he looked up from where his head was resting on his chest, his leg raised and wrapped around him since he did fully believe he was a pillow. Off gulped but his brain hadn’t fully picked up on what was going on due to how exhausted and run down he felt right now. He furrowed his brows as he looked up at the still sleeping Gun. Slowly he raised a hand and gently poked at his cheek before pausing for a brief second. ‘why is his skin so smooth? Is he a girl or something?’ Off questioned before looking over his face more “so pale and soft…is this seriously the fatty I remember?’ Off sighed but was just too tired to care right now, and far too tired to keep his head up, so instead of moving to his own bed he just let his head fall back down onto Gun’s arm that acted as his pillow.

The impact of Off’s head hitting Gun’s arm made him stir from his sleep, the light getting through his eyelids already kicked off the impending doom which was his hangover, he had never let himself drink this much before and he had no idea why he was dumb enough to punish his liver like that. With as much strength and whatever will to live he had left, Gun forced his eyelids open, praying the hit on his arm wasn’t Pum-Pui, he had opened his eyes to that demon cat one too many times and today would be the last straw. When he opened his eyes he saw a peaceful Off sleeping soundly in his arms and smiled before letting his eyelids close again, it was just then that his eyes shot open in horror as if he had just witnessed a gruesome murder. ‘why is off sleeping in my…’ he froze for a second before his mind said only one thing, PANIC. His tiny lungs filled with air before he screamed, the scream fully waking Off who looked over where he was and screamed equally as loud. Gun had no idea what to do and raised his foot up, kicking Off out of the bed as hard as he could, then proceeding to wrap himself tightly in blankets, covering his already fully dressed body like a woman trying to keep her dignity…well that was something he really didn’t have.

Gun watched Off tumble out of the bed and roll back across the floor, both of them finally stopped screaming, but now Gun just wanted answers.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” he kept the blankets pressed to his chest.

“what did I do?! What did YOU do?!” Off snapped and checked himself over and let out a sigh of relief when he didn’t see any marks or signs of anything happening the night before.

“wh-why were you in my bed?!” Gun asked through confused, scared exhaustion.

“I took you back from the club, you threw up on yourself…and me, then I put you to bed, you grabbed my arm and I fell asleep beside the bed…you must have dragged me in during the night, with some gross intentions to damage my pure virgin image.” Off pouted but was only hit harshly with a pillow from Gun who now just looked like he could have thrown a house brick at his smug ass face.

“get oUT OF M-MY….ah!” Guns head began to throb from the slow hitting hangover he was suffering, all of his shouting hadn’t helped, now he was feeling worse than ever.

“hold up…” Off got up and shuffled slowly out of the room, returning shortly with a glass and two pills. “take these” “why?! What are they? Drugs? I’m not taking them…” Gun said and shook his head, covering his mouth.

“eugh…fine” Off moved his hand and shoved the two pills in his mouth before pouring water in, covering his nose and mouth until the smaller male swallowed

“it’s for your hang over. Do I look like the type of creep to drug somebody?” he asked before wandering slowly back down the hall to the bathroom to shower.

Gun sighed and after the throbbing finally stopped, he made his way through to the living room, his head in his hands as he tried to remember what had happened the night before but the only thing he could remember was feeling cold in the night and pulling his pillow in front of him to block the drought from the window. That’s when he realized that bulky pillow definitely wasn’t a pillow, it must have been…’Off…’ he thought as he grumbled to himself for being so stupid. It was like he was having a small nervous break down but his chain of thought was instantly broken when he felt his shoulders get grabbed from behind, making him jump.

“hey…chill out, it’s just your pretty boy” Off teased as he sat down on the couch, drying his hair with a towel.

“p-pretty boy?” Gun remembered what he had said last night, oh god he remembered all of it now. “shit!” Gun covered his mouth and grumbled “you’re not pretty!”

“can’t lie now, drunk you told me so…” Off decided he was going to have some fun with this.

“h-how much did I tell you?”

“you told me that you thought I was really pretty, and then…” Off grinned “you tried to kiss me”

Gun gripped the pillow he was holding tightly then began to swing it at Off over and over again “YOU NO GOOD LOUSY LYING ASSHOLE! I DIDN’T SAY THAT OR DO THAT YOU SLEAZY FREAK” he continued to hit him till he was too tired to hit anymore “I’m going to my room. DON’T talk to me…Got it?!” he snapped and pushed himself from the chair and made his way back to his room. Once he got back into the messy room, he sat by the table and began to clean the lenses to is film equipment and back up cameras.

He had continued to clean them for no more than fifty minutes until he kept thinking of Off, it made him feel sick. ‘I wonder what he studies…’ he thought to himself as he finished the last lens, ‘should I ask him?’ he drummed his fingers then nodded…

‘curiosity killed the cat…oh how I wish it killed his cat’ he sighed.

“OFF!” he shouted loudly.

“WHAAAAT!” Off whined back in return, sounding like he had been woken from a nap.

“COME HERE!”

“NO WHY!?” Off snapped

“BECAUSE I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK YOU!” Gun shouted loudly, it hurt his head all over again, but the tablets Off gave him helped a lot.

“FINE!” Off stomped through “what is it? It better be important because you just disrupted a 3 oclock appointment between my right hand man and the swim suit models of page 6” he asked as he walked in, leaning down on Gun’s work table, Gun noticed he looked a little pale but thought he was just like that because of how damn cold blooded he was.

“nothing just…I’v never asked what faculty you studied in…” Gun responded as he looked up at him.

Off went silent and shrugged “I, erm…I’m a drama student.” He said quietly.

“what?”

“I’M STUDYING TO BE AN ACTOR OKAY?” Off normally got mocked by the people he knew from high school for the main fact that he loved drama and acting, his friends usually joked about too since he originally said he was going to study engineering with them, but chose to do drama instead.

He glared at Gun “don’t even laugh…it’s not lame alright?”

Gun only shook his head “why would I think it’s lame? I think acting is pretty cool” he smiled up at him “I mean, I’m a film student, I work with actors all the time…you’re not lame” he gave two thumbs up, catching Off smile slightly then shook his head till the smile was gone.

“yeah well..whatever, can I go now?”

“uh yeah yeah, go I have cameras to clean.” Gun said dismissively and that was Off’s cue to get the hell out of his room, wandering slowly to the door then stopping dead in his tracks.

Gun glanced up “is there something you need?” he asked then watched as the taller male suddenly fell onto his face without even lifting a hand to catch himself or pad his fall.

“Oh-oh my god Off!” He tipped his chair as he rushed over, seeing his house mate out cold on the floor.

“shit…” he slapped at Off’s face but got no response other than a few groans from his hitting. He could see under the lights of the hall how pale he really was now, small little sweat beads gathered above his brow.

“was he sick before?” he questioned out loud before checking his temperature with the back of his hand.

 “oh! Hot…” Gun said, shocked completely and wondered how and when he had gotten so ill. He instantly remembered being in the pouring rain the night before and looked back at Gun “he gave his coat up for me…” guilt was hitting him as he knew just why Off was sickly, it was his own fault.

“I haven’t got the strength for this” he whined and pulled Off back through to his bed and tucked him in. ‘why did he have to get sick today of all days?! He didn’t even seem Ill’ he frowned but wandered to the kitchen to get a damp cloth and make some soup to help.

he didn’t have anybody around when he studied in England, so of course he had to do all of this for himself. Even when he was in high school, his parents would be at work all day so when he came home sickly or injured he had to take care of himself. As annoying as Off could be, he was grateful he had let him use his jacket to keep from getting too cold in the rain and wanted to repay the favor by helping him stay healthy.

Gun wandered into the room and saw that Off’s phone had been buzzing constantly from ‘Mami’

“his mother?” he picked up his phone and with a press of the button it unlocked “wow…no password? He really is an idiot” he tutted and clicked the message, seeing they were asking how he had been, it seemed like Off had been ignoring his mothers messages. ‘what a bad son’ he glared and replied for him.

_**** This is Off’s Roommate, Gun, Off has a fever right now and can’t reply himself, don’t worry I’ll take good care of him **** _

Gun nodded as he was pleased with the message and put his phone down before sitting beside Off, dabbing the damp towel on his head a little before letting it lie in place. ‘this should help.’ He said with a smile. He didn’t leave the chair beside Off’s bed one in the space of an hour, just in case Off needed anything at all. He frowned looking at Off as he laid in the bed shivering and whining like a dog. Not too long had passed and Off still hadn’t woken up but at least the shivering had calmed down, the only issue now was that Gun was slowly falling asleep in the side chair, that was until the sound of the doorbell shocked him awake.

“huh? COMING!” Gun grumbled as he wandered to the door ‘who could this be?’ He asked himself.

As he opened the door, there stood an overly eccentric dressed tall blonde girl. Her clothes screamed ‘expensive’ but her look screamed cheap, her leopard print dress was enough to put anybody in a state of fever shock and her heels were easily a quarter of Guns actual height. He couldn’t see one part of her face or body that looked real.

“who?..-“ he Was instantly cut off by the taller girl bursting through the door.

“oh my god Papii!” She whined, her voice was like a dial tone, oh god did Gun want to slam his head in the door right now.

Mami wasn’t his mother…it was his girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

Gun covered his ears and cringed at the annoyingly high pitched squeal that had just come from the girl that burst through his door. He wasn’t sure if it was a car alarm or a women that had just entered the room but all he knew was that she was already getting on his nerves. The second she got in the door she had launched her bag at Gun and had completely forgotten to take her heels off as she entered. As he looked down he could see muddy heel marks and dents on the ground that were left from the point of her unnecessarily large heels. He could have sworn he had just felt his eye twitch from looking at the dirty marks. He hadn’t even gotten her name yet but knew just from how she acted with the still sleeping Off that she was the girl he spoke with on the phone all the time.

“uh…he’s still sleep-“

“Go out and get him some cold medicine…Now…” Gun fell silent and nodded when the strange woman demanded he get medicine for him. He glanced to the side and saw that it was still raining heavily outside and he didn’t even have an umbrella or raincoat.

“what are you waiting for? Go…Ah it’s okay baby, Hana is here now” Gun glanced behind him to the girl who was hugging into Off who just looked uncomfortable now.

‘Hana? She must have been born in Europe’ He thought and continued towards the door. He didn’t quite understand why girls panicked so much when somebody was sickly, Hugging so close to the ill person was only going to spread the illness, right? Gun shrugged to himself and got outside, the rain was still as heavy as it was the night before and the nearest pharmacy was almost a full ten minutes’ walk away. ‘damn it I’ve got to run’ He thought to himself before he pushed himself forward, going as fast as his short legs could carry him. He got to the pharmacy and quickly picked up any medicine he felt that Off would need then started to make his way back, he stopped for a brief second when he passed the café he used to go to a lot when he was younger. ‘maybe soup will make him feel better?’ He thought to himself before entering, making sure he shook his hair off beforehand so he didn’t drip rain water everywhere.  He looked up at the board and tapped at his chi, unsure as to what Off would have liked before an older woman at the till caught his attention.

Gun was quiet as he looked at the board “my friend is sick…what’s good to help with that?” He asked as he hugged onto his arms trying to keep warm since he had just come from the freezing cold rain.

The older woman talked with him for a short while and pointed out which soups were best for sickness but in the end he decided on the one she strongly recommended, a soup called ‘healing soup’ it really was the obvious choice. Once he had bought the soup he thanked the lady in the café and made his way quickly out into the rain, once again running as fast as he could. He got back into the apartment and kicked his shoes off before he crept into the room.

“erm…I brought the-“ He was once again cut off by her

“you took your damn time” Hana snapped, waking Off slightly before she looked back up at Gun.

“you can leave now” she said, Gun nodded and put the soup and medicine down.

“oh yeah…sorry, there’s soup there for him in case he’s hungry la….later…yeah I’ll just go.” As Gun was leaving he heard Hana speaking to Off.

“it’s alright papii I brought you medicine and soup”

Gun scoffed “oh papii” he mumbled mockingly at what Hana had just said before he sat in the kitchen out of their way, a little angry that he had been sent out in the cold just for this random crazy girl to take credit for him making sure Off was healthy. ‘you know what? At least he’ll get better, I don’t care, why should I care’ He thought to himself before he played on his phone to pass the time.

Only about an hour had passed and Gun could hear Off and Hana bickering already. Hana stormed into the living room and was already collecting her things “THIS IS THE LAST TIME I LOOK AFTER YOU! ASSHOLE!”

“Fine! Nobody even asked you to come here!” Off snapped back but sounded too tired to care.

Hana glared at Gun as she left “I’ll call later, you better pick up…GOT IT?!” she was so harsh with her words and it frightened Gun a little as he jumped and nodded

“o-okay...”    Gun said quietly before he closed the door behind her.

Just as he turned to sit down he heard the annoying yell of the words ‘Fatty’ coming from Off’s room. If it wasn’t running about for his girlfriend, Gun was about to have to run about for him now. When he entered the room all Off did was point at the chair beside the bed to signal for Gun to sit, which he slowly did. When he sat the still very drowsy and grumpy Off slapped at Guns arm.

“ow! What was that for?!” He snapped at Off then realized he was sick and didn’t need to be shouted at.

“you went back out in the rain…idiot, what if you got sick? What if you got in trouble and I wasn’t around? And don’t try lie, I see your wet hair” Off whined.

“Shut up already, I’m fine, stop being concerned and go back to sleep, you have classes on Monday remember?” Gun said as he took the towel from the side of the bed and dabbed his forehead a little, shoving him back down on the bed.

“why are you taking care of me?” Off questioned, but Gun just simply shrugged then pointed to the soup.

“eat that before you take your medicine, got it?” Gun asked as he set the soup into a different bowl.

“I’ll eat it if you answer me”

“fine, my parents weren’t around so when I would come home sick from stress because of you I had to help myself…” Gun said simply and held the spoon out “don’t let it go to waste…your girlfriend would be angry if you didn’t eat..” he mumbled.

“why? It’s you that ran out and got me it” Off smiled and took a sip. “thank you” he said quietly before eating his soup again.

“yeah yeah…just get better, if you die I’ll need to pay all the rent” Gun said copying what Off normally said before ruffling the sickly males hair.

“hey…you won’t need to pay rent, if I die then you’ll have already been dead for hours…last man standing” Off winked then went back to eating contently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> << Short update Today, I promise the next ones will be longer <3 but whats a story without filler chapters huh?>>


	9. Chapter 9

Gun laid face down on the crumpled warm sheets of his bed,  exhausted as he had gotten hardly any sleep the night before. If it wasn’t from running back and forth to Off’s room as his roommate  complained for water or because he wasn’t feeling well…basically just Off acting like a big kid, then it was definitely because of Pum-Pui. That damn gremlin fur ball from hell had been destroying the house bit by bit, knocking things over all night long and clawing to get into his room, then clawing to get out, then wailing by the front door for hours on end as if they had somewhere more important to go than to their bed. It took Him all of his strength not to open his bedroom window and see how far he could from the chubby mess. Gun looked at the time on his alarm clock and sighed as he knew he had to get up, after all it was already…’Shit’ Gun threw himself up and out of his bed as he noticed the time. ‘8 o’clock…8….o’clock…I have class in an hour HOW DID I SLEEP IN?!’ Gun thought as he scrambled to collect all of his items and clothes for the day, Throwing the door open and not even caring for the squished fur ball  that wailed behind the door now. Gun’s little legs carried him as fast as he could down the hall, his socks slipping along the laminate flooring as he fell side to side, It was like watching a cartoon as he found himself almost running on the spot due to the fact Off loved to wax only the hallways because that’s where people ran around most.  He pounded his fist on Off’s door only to have the door open in his face, hitting on Off’s chest instead.

“YOU DIDN’T WAKE ME!” Off snapped as he tried to push past Gun, both of them racing for the bathroom to shower quickly and get ready.

“YOU DIDN’T ASK ME TO WAKE YOU!” Gun shouted back before using all of his strength to shove past Off who luckily for Gun, slipped on the freshly waxed floors, allowing Gun to slide through the gap in the bathroom door.

“GUN! I’ll be late!” Off rattled the door but Gun had already started the shower and climbed in, glad he didn’t have to shower after Off who had a disgusting habit of doing almost everything in the shower, and when Gun said everything…He, meant, EVERYTHING.

Off would constantly try defend his habits by saying ‘it all goes down the same drains anyway’ or ‘it’s quicker to go here so I don’t drip water across the bathroom’ or the most horrific one of his excuses ‘it’s all liquid, does it matter?’ Gun grimaced at the thought of Off…the nutcase that peed in the showers.

“too bad! Wait your turn” Gun shouted out towards Off before going back to showering peacefully, well if having 10 minutes to shower and get dressed was described as peaceful then Gun was on a level equal to zen…Buddhist monks would have been quaking in their robes.

He suddenly froze at the sound of the door creaking open slowly, but luckily the shower curtain was pulled shut so he had at least the smallest amount of privacy. But like always, he thought wrong, the curtain slid open quickly making Gun cover himself like the petrified leading lady Janet Leigh from the movie Psycho…it didn’t help that he was in the shower either, so all he did was cover is ‘decency’ and let out a small yell/

“OFF GET OUT OF HERE!”

“NO! I’ll be late! I’m showering now, just think of it like the showers after gym class.” Off said  and began to shower, Gun kept his back to him at all times.

“I spent the full time after Gym class trapped in my own locker! I never showered with you other idiot!” Gun kept pressed in the corner away from him and tried to shower as fast as possible, the issue with shared showering was that back home it was completely normal, people did it all the time. But he spent years studying in England, and the only people that shared a shower were lovers…and even then that was rare.

Gun finished quickly and hopped out of the shower, getting changed then rushing to grab his things. He had no idea what he would need in his class today since he had transferred into this year 2 class from  England . So the tutors, students and over all set up of the University was completely foreign to him. He was already having to rely on Off telling him exactly where to go since they were both from the same faculty, but now he was going to be late on his first day, what kind of impression was that going to leave his tutors with?

“OFF HURRY UP!” Gun shouted and began to stomp his feet in total annoyance, his arms were beginning to get tired from holding the box of equipment he knew he HAD to take today. New had given him a small list so at least he didn’t have to carry everything, but for such a small amount of items, his arms really did hurt.

“I’m Going as fast as I can!” Off snapped back, throwing his scripts and books into his bag as he tumbled out the front door after Gun who was the driver.

“You’re not going fast enough” Gun complained and got to the car, putting his equipment in the backseat before getting into the car.

The car hadn’t even been on for a second before Off was already syncing his phone to the speaker, The music that played was definitely the type he had expected to hear Off play, Nothing gentle, Nothing you’d hear in the charts either, it was all indie rock and loud guitar solos. Gun found it hard enough to focus driving in silence but now he had The music up full, Off was drumming along on the dashboard and to top it all of he could feel a headache coming on.

“O-Off can you..” He tried to butt into Offs out of tune singing to ask him to turn it down but Off just kept on doing what he did best, be annoying.

Soon enough Gun had pulled up into the car park closest to their Faculty and set about carrying this box up to his class. He glanced over at Off and pointed to the box to silently ask for help but all he received as a response was Off waving as he put his earphones in, walking away from where Gun was stood.

“Pick me up after Class!” Off shouted before running up the steps away from Gun who was now suffering the consequences of not doing gym class in high school. Something as simple as his supply box was almost impossible for him to carry, at this point he wasn’t going to make it in on time.

As Gun wandered down the hall he felt the box suddenly get lighter ‘Oh! I must be gaining muscle from this-‘ He turned to the side and spotted New with his hand under the box to help take the weight “oh…Thanks” He grinned slightly as New completely took the box.

“wait where’s your stuff New?” He asked as he had noticed the lack of equipment.

“I was here for the first year of the class Gun, My equipment is already set up in my section.” New said as he got into the class, there was only 9 other people in the class. For film making he assumed that was quite a lot though.

Gun had sat at the back of the class taking notes with New for absolutely anything mentioned, that was until the Tutor had already assigned their first graded unit. ‘already? Isn’t it too soon?’ he thought to himself as was ready to take notes.

“you’ll be writing scripts for a short movie that you will be filming, working as a director and paired with a sub director from this class, you’ll also be working along side the drama majors as they have to act in a short movie for their first graded unit too…each of them have most likely been assigned a studio room by now, so once you’re paired up as director and sub director…come collect a number and head to that studio room to meet your cast.” The tutor spoke and before Gun could even turn to New to ask him to be his sub director, The younger smaller girls of the class flocked around New asking to be his partner and shaking at his arm, knocking Gun out of the way.

Gun sighed and stepped out of the way ‘guess I’ll take whoever’s left’ He thought to himself before New pointed at him.

“you…this little guy…sorry ladies, I’m going with this one” New grinned and wrapped an arm around Gun who glanced up and smiled brightly before he dragged him over to pick out a number.

“Studio 6 is my studio. Best one in the building…” New added as he helped pick Gun’s items back up before they set off to the end of the hall where Studio 6 was.

“Have you got any ideas?” Gun asked as he flicked through his books, reading through the prompts they had.

“nope…its our first day back, I didn’t think I’d need any ideas for a good new months” New admitted before they pushed into studio 6.

Gun helped New get the items out of his box and set up before they even thought about turning to speak to the actors that they’d be working with over the next few months. But from the voices that Gun could make out from behind the filming sheet, there was at least one girl there. He was about to pull back the sheet when he heard a rather familiar voice shouting.

“Damn you Tay! I was late for class because of you!”

Gun new that voice, the voice haunted him in his sleep and gave him headaches when he was awake.

“I’m not staying here….i quit…” Gun said quickly as he turned on his heels trying to race for the door. New grabbed onto his collar and began to drag him backwards, through the filming sheet and dropping him flat on the ground in front of the three actors they had been grouped with.

“oh well this group isn’t so bad” New smiled and sat down but Gun would beg to differ, he was sat in front of Tay, Fai Who he hadn’t spoken to since he was little and the worst of all…Off, who looked down at Gun grinning and waving.


	10. Chapter 10

“are you going to sit on the floor all day or are you actually going to get up…director?” Off said as he had a smug look on his face, damn it how Gun wanted to knock that grin off of his stupid face. He  looked up to see that Off had extended a hand to help Gun up from the ground, but he was hesitant to take up the taller males offer. Instead he reached over and took hold of New’s hand before setting himself down on any chair far from Off.  He had to deal with him all of the time at home so the last thing he wanted to happen was spending all of his time out of the house with him. It was like where ever he went Off followed like a little black cloud of misfortune that always loomed over his head. Gun tried to ignore Off’s presence but then remembered that this was just work, which meant he had to be professional and put any grudges behind him. It was Three actors and Two directors, not a group of friends and a set of house mates thrown into a group project.

Gun pointed to the round table over in the corner “lets go sit there, we can cover some ideas and mind map then” He said simply before he wandered over and set his books out.

Gun turned to the side and witnessed Off and Fei fighting over the chair next to him before Off finally sat down, sticking his tongue out like a child at Fei “go away, I call dibs on this seat, got it?”  
Fei grumbled and slapped the back of Off’s head hard enough to make him tumble forward and headbutt the table, after this Gun couldn’t help but laugh at the quarreling that continued beside him. Fei smiled “you find that funny little guy?” she smiled and patted his shoulder as she sat on the other side of him.

“NO! he didn’t…he doesn’t like his dearest hurt” Off cut in before Gun could speak.

“that’s right…I don’t want you hurting your hand on his hollow head Fei…” Gun teased slightly which had noticeably annoyed Off.

“alright enough chit chat, anybody have any idea what we could do? Because I got nothing” New admitted and started to swing on his chair as he doodled and sketched Tay who sat across from him.

“I have a few but Tay wouldn’t have a part, so I got nothing” Gun sighed and scribbled ideas in his books. “what genre are we thinking?”

“Horror” Fei spoke up quickly but Off only shook his head.

“oh no no…my little Gun would get too scared, aint that right?” Off was starting to get on Gun’s nerves to the point he almost snapped his pencil, Gun glared to the side and tried his hardest to ignore him.

“What about we go with whats popular right now? Romance?” Gun suggested, the group was too lazy to object so he just wrote down the details in his book. “well lets try brain storm and then we can get to a main idea.”

Every time one of the group members threw out an idea Off slandered it and made them feel stupid as he picked holes in their plots or called it generic, sometimes even mentioning other movies with the exact plot. Just being around Off was too much for Gun to handle, but the constant complaints had definitely pushed him too far. He scrunched up the paper he was writing on and threw it to the centre of the table.

“that’s it…I call lunch time, go get something to eat guys” Gun sighed as he stood from his chair, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Gun finally made it down to the lunch hall, whilst the others went to eat with their friends or decided to call it an early day and sneak off home, Gun remained beside New, Writing and scribbling in his note book, trying to think of any possible idea for a short movie ‘if I can’t do one simple task how can I do this for a living?’ he asked himself, picking apart everything he wrote down just like Off had done before. Off really was a bad influence on his behaviour and mood.

Off had been sat beside Tay across the lunch hall from where New and Gun sat but although Tay was having a conversation with him, all he really payed attention to was the fact that all day Gun hadn’t eaten and now that he had the chance to eat…he chose to write? Off stood from his table and wandered over, clearing his throat to tell New to move but obviously new didn’t get the hint. Instead he had to raise a foot, kicking New to the side a little before he sat down beside Gun with his plate.

Gun noticed Off sitting from the corner of his eye and opened his mouth to speak but instead of words coming out, Off had shoved a spoonful of food into his mouth.

“eat, or you’ll get sick.” Off said quietly before looking over at the paper in which Gun was becoming stressed over, every single idea had been crossed out and disposed by now.

Gun sat quietly eating the food he was given but turned back to continue writing again, well he would have continued if the taller male hadn’t taken the paper from him and began to write. Gun sat annoyed and waited for the paper to be returned to him. After a few minutes of scribbling and noting things down, Off returned the paper then pulled the spoon from Gun’s mouth and took another scoop of food, shoving it back into his mouth before tapping at the paper.

“read it” Was all he said.

Gun rolled his eyes and let out a sigh before reading the idea

“it was about a man who bullied a girl their whole life but over time starts to fall for the girl after he notices how cute and likable she actually is, but there is no use since the girl shows no interest in him other than wanting to destroy his life after destroying hers” Off said so Gun didn’t have to read the paragraph he had noted down.

Gun quickly pulled out his phone, taking a picture of the idea and sent it to New, instructing he put it in a group chat for the others to see it.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had ideas like this?!” Gun asked as he slapped at his arm, feeling stupid for not giving Off a chance to voice his ideas earlier that day.

“you never asked…plus, you think I don’t know how to work my brain, I guess I thought it was better to keep it that way. But you looked stressed so” Off shrugged and leaned down on the table.

“This idea is amazing…I don’t care what others say, we’re going to use it Off, that’s if you’ll let us” Gun said giving him his best puppy dog pleading eyes.

“Fine…under one condition”

“anything! Name it” Gun replied as fast as he could, acting like an eager dog wanting a treat.

“You didn’t eat lunch, let’s go get some food”

“But you just ate.” Gun protested.

“And? You didn’t, so let’s go. Unless… you don’t want this idea?”

“no! no. I do, let’s go” Gun jumped to his feet and grabbed Off’s wrist to pull him to his feet also.

Off looked down and pulled his hand away before he took Gun’s hand to pull him along quickly. The idea of holding another man’s hand didn’t bother Off at all but Gun on the other hand kept staring at his hand like he had just dunked his hand into a vat of toxic waste. Soon after a lot of walking, Off stopped outside a familiar looking restaurant and dropped Gun’s wrist.  Gun had recognized the restaurant from the same place he got the soup to make Off better and it was also the same place he visited a lot when he was younger since their porridge always cheered him up after a day of Off pushing him around.

“you know, Not even Hana knows about this place, so don’t even mention it to anyone, alright?” Off pointed at him.

“yeah yeah…I got it.” Gun nodded as he wandered in behind him. “but I’v been here before.” Gun admitted.

“oh really? When?”

“when I got you that soup when you were sick, and when I was younger.”

“wait…that’s why the soup was so nice?” Off asked quite surprised.

“yeah? I guess so? Why? Is it special or something?” Gun asked obliviously.

“uhhuh! It’s my mothers restaurant” Off chuckled slightly and waved over to the old woman behind the counter.

“oh, well that’s a fortunate coincidence. Unfortunate for you though, She used to talk to me when I ate here in high school after you would pick on me all day, so she knows everything you’ve done, just not your Name or face” Gun shrugged and smiled as Off’s mother walked over to take their order.

Off glared but then turned and instantly ordered for both of them, Gun didn’t even get a chance to speak at this point. But that was because Off knew that the smaller male wouldn’t eat at all if he had a choice in the matter.

Gun now at bored and quiet at the table now neither of them had anything to talk about. So of course he had to make some conversation to kill the silence, plus he hated to admit it, but he was nosy. He liked to know more about others.

“so…Hana is your girlfriend?”

“don’t call her that” Off said instantly which only confused Gun

“oh so, you’re friends with…benefits?”

“Not even close” Off shut his answer down again.

“well why did she get so panicky over you being ill?” He asked as he leaned on the table, propping his head up with his hand.

“because she’s a one night stand that accidentally caught feelings and now I can’t get rid of her, I don’t care how good she is in bed, she thinks we’re together. She’s not” He said simply then thanked his mother when the food was placed in front of them.

“oh. Alright” Gun said and picked at his food a little.

Almost half an hour had passed and Gun wasn’t even half way through his food yet, it was causing Off to get concerned, he didn’t know why. He just felt like he needed to be protective over Gun.

“why don’t you eat? I only ever see you drink water”

“huh? Oh. I-I just watch what I eat. If I eat the wrong foods I’ll just get fatter” Gun responded.

“Fatter? You’re practically skin and bones right now.” Off leaned over and pinched at his cheeks that had hardly any meat to them at all. “you’re definitely the opposite of how you were in high school. Back then you were huge! And kind of weird looking.”

“gee thanks” Gun glared and slouched into his chair.

“Now you’re just a cute size I guess” Off added before he ate again.

Gun looked up and blinked slightly “c-cute?”

“Uuuuuuh iiii mean…Small! Yeah small. “ Off shoveled his food into his mouth and swallowed as he waved for the bill “I’ll cover this” he added.

After having a small break from any work and just being treated like a human and enjoying himself whilst out with Off instead of always being annoyed by him, Gun felt a sudden surge of energy and inspiration to write this script, so many ideas twirled in his head but the one thing he knew best of all was how to write about somebody who had been bullied. Gun would have been an idiot if he hadn’t realized that the idea was a twist on How Gun and Off were over time. Just he was glad it ended at Enemies to house mates or else it would have gotten awkward.

Once he had returned to the apartment, Gun completely ignored EVERYTHING. Every phone call, text, anything Off said and even when PumPui sat on his work. He just didn’t care, when he started writing that was it, nothing could stop him and nothing could distract him because it was like he totally zoned out, like his mind went to another place.

Off stopped by Gun’s room every hour or so to check how he was doing. Even when he was exhausted at 3am he still continued to drop by, leaving cups of coffee for him when he left the room for a moment or putting snacks down and even putting a blanket over him when he took short power naps so he could write this. Off could never have seen himself with such drive like Gun had. At 5am he decided it was time to head to bed for whatever time he had left before going to class but of course he checked in one last time, seeing Gun fast asleep at his desk with the finished first draft of the script bundled up beside him. He took the thick framed glasses from him before setting them to the side and ruffled his hair slightly ‘hmmm he is kinda cute’ He thought before he slipped out of the room for the last time that night.


	11. Chapter 11

It really didn’t feel like it, but a full week of non-stop stress fueled writing had passed, Gun had been sending the copies of script back and forth to New as he kept himself locked away in his room, hardly sleeping, hardly eating and not getting the sunlight he needed. Off at this point was more than sure his crazy writer house mate had to have a Vitamin D deficiency at this point.

“This is why you’re so short! You don’t get the sunlight you need to grow!” Off complained at the door when he asked Gun if he was coming out today or if he was planning to remain a hermit forever.  Gun didn’t know how to give himself a break at the best of times, and now was definitely one of them, but Off didn’t understand how much something like this project meant to Gun, sure he was viewed as the crazy hermit that fell asleep on top of scripts, but to him he was a dedicated and motivated screen play writer. Off was just an actor, so he didn’t expect him to understand.

“Go away O-“ Just as Gun was about to dismiss him once again, His computer rang with an email Alert. It was New, he had sent him back the final PDF of the script. Within seconds had was slapping at his keyboard frantically like a happy seal trying to catch a slippery fish…well in this case the slippery fish was the print button.

“Huh? Why did you not finish your sentence?” Off asked as he leaned against the door “if I open this door and find you’ve taken a heart attack then I’m letting Pum-Pui use you as a litter box.” Off said as he slowly opened the door, before he could even get  a foot across the frame he saw a rather happy small hermit man rush across the room holding a thick bundle of paper.

“I AM….FINISHED!” Gun grabbed Off’s face and squished his cheeks “DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!” Off noticed how his smile was wider than he had ever seen, he took note of how his eyes crinkled at the corners from the soft chub of his cheeks. He liked seeing him happy, after all, he had only seen Gun stressed recently.

“You…will come with me for food?” Off smiled in return but looked down to see Gun shaking his head with a now blank expression ‘ man his mood changes as much as a psychopaths’ He thought to himself before patting his head. “i…I’m totally kidding.”

“no no…I’ll go with you to get food, but that’s not what being finished means, it means,” Gun slammed a booklet into Off’s chest knocking him back “you can start learning your lines pronto” He looked so proud with himself for having this little booklet. Off totally didn’t understand, but Gun was happy to have done this, so he guessed he should have been happy too.

The simple mention of Gun agreeing to get food with him helped calm Off’s nerves, he had no idea why he had began to get so protective over him, he cared about when he ate, he always made him drink enough water, and seeing him staying up late only made him worry enough to get grey hair.

“okay…after we eat then.” Off said as he grabbed Gun’s arm and wrapped his fingers completely around his wrist “you’ve gotten so thin…I wanna put some meat on your bones” He said before looking down at the script in his other hand.

“wait…Why is my name listed under ‘Bully’?” Off let go of his wrist and flicked through the script.

“why do you think?” Gun ruffled Off’s hair “playing a shit head is very well suited for you, 15 year old Off would agree wouldn’t he?” He asked referring to Off genuinely being a bully.

“uh..yeah, dammit, fair…that’s fair” Off glared slightly at Gun wandered past, quickly grabbing hold of his arm again “hey where do you think you’re going shorty? We’re going to grab some food.”

“that’s what I was doing, there are noodles in the kitch-“

“NO! I’m taking you out for decent food, I’v watched you live on noodles for over a week now and even then you don’t finish a single bowl” Off wasn’t going to take no for an answer, he was unbelievably stubborn at the best of times.

“eugh, but I haven’t showered, or changed or-“

“yeah but neither have I so we can look like street urchins together, now get your shoes on before I have to put them on you like the two year old you are” He said to the smaller male who nodded and also slipped his shoes on.

Off smiled and quickly grabbed Gun’s coat, throwing it over his shoulders “it’s raining, wrap up” was all he said before he got ready and set off downstairs and back down the long streets towards his mothers restaurant.

“are we going back to the same place as before?” Gun questioned, wandering alongside Off who held an umbrella over them both.

“yeah, out of all the places we’ve ate at and ordered from, that’s the only place I’ve ever seen you finish a meal at.” Off informed before they stopped at the side of the road waiting for the traffic to stop.

As they both stood waiting, Off peeked over Gun’s head and spotted a car driving closely to the curb, the road directly in front of them was flooded with water and he just knew the mess this car would make was going to hit Gun first. Without hesitation, Off stepped in front of Gun and used the umbrella to hide his side quickly, not caring for the rain that landed on both their heads right now. Especially not now that Off’s back was completely drenched in street water.

“OFF!” Gun slapped at him and turned him quickly to see the mess “what the hell? I would have been fine!”

“you’re so short that splash would have drowned you, quit your bickering and just be happy I saved your life” Off combatted the younger males whining. ‘ungrateful’ he thought to himself as he crossed the road towards his mothers restaurant.

As they entered Gun rushed up to greet Off’s mother, he seemed to get along with her better than Off ever did. Off watched from his usual table as Gun spoke with his mother and even ordered for them both ‘ordering me food? What does he think this is? A date’ he mumbled to himself before Gun returned to the table with their food.

“my mother told you the soup I liked didn’t she?” Off asked as he noticed it was just what he liked, but Gun only shook his head and tapped at his temple.

“it was my choice, she tried to get me to buy the vegetarian Pad Thai, but I know you don’t like that as much…and you don’t eat the original either because…” Gun looked down and scooped something from Off’s bowl. “you don’t like shrimp, but she insists you eat it to stay healthy” He said dropping the shrimp into his own bowl.

“impressive…” was all Off said before he started to eat contently.

“also..” Gun pulled his note book out from his satchel bag “New told the others already but there are some scenes highlighted and settings, we’ve all got to find places to shoot these scenes, even if its miles away. Here” Gun pulled a spare script from his bag and handed it to Off who slowly took it.

Off just wanted to eat, but even now Gun had his work brain on. He slowly looked through the pages and found a page highlighted, it was a lunch hall scene…Off looked up at Gun who scribbled and frowned a little, he knew exactly what this scene was about, he didn’t think Gun would have dwelled on this event for so long.

“erm..Gun” he spoke but got no reply.

“Gun!” he waved his hand in front of his face but it only managed to irritate him as he slapped at Off’s hand.

“I’m Busy!” Gun hadn’t even touched his food yet.

Off went silent before grabbing his wrist and slamming it down on the table to grab his attention, making Gun jump in his chair, dropping his pen and looking up in shock “w-what?”

“stop writing when you’re with me…it’s annoying”

“h-how so?” Gun dared to ask.

“Well you don’t talk to me at home, and you won’t talk to me out of the house either…all you do is write…it’s not healthy…you need to eat, rest…enjoy yourself.”

That’s something Off would never understand, To Gun eating didn’t feel like a luxury he had, or a necessity…it felt like an obligation or a hinderance most of the time, when he felt like this he threw himself into his writing and his work and didn’t stop until he felt better, there was only one issue…Gun had developed an incredibly short temper and being broke from his routine really set him off. He looked down at his hand and saw Off still pinned his wrist down before he tugged it away.

“Go talk to your girlfriend, she’s always around…she’s loud enough to disrupt my damn writing, you two are perfect for one another” Gun huffed as he looked up at Off. Not meaning to blurt out what he said so suddenly, he was just angry that for the full week he was writing, all he had heard was Off’s ‘Supposedly not girlfriend’ girlfriend coming round for late night booty calls.

“hey” Off huffed then grinned as he propped his elbows on the table and set his chin on his palms. “are you….Jealous?”

Gun instantly shut his mouth and gulped, shaking his head “i…w-…what?” He slipped his books into his bag quickly “I’m heading back, I’ll see you at home…or…Whatever!”

Off scratched at his head for a second then pointed to the now empty seat “was he? JEALOUS?!”

Within seconds of thinking like this, Off had shoved out of his chair, waved goodbye to his mother, and pushed through the streets after Gun who was back across the busy road. ‘Damn it…’ He mumbled before he saw an opening and ran, turning to see a car coming straight for him.

All Gun heard was the sudden screech of a car coming to an emergency break and the horn sounding for a prolonged time. Gun turned and panicked as he knew he had just heard Off chasing after him. ‘Off..’ He felt his head and chest hurting again as he got closer to the commotion on the road and pushed through the crowd to look at the person who had just been hit by a car.

Before he could even look he felt somebody grab his shoulder and tug him onto the path.  
“what are you doing standing on the road like that?!” Off huffed as he looked at him then over at the crowd.

“i…you…the..car…” Gun looked up, he was obviously worried and didn’t know whether to hug Off or punch him. “you IDIOT!” he shoved him harshly “why would you run across a road like that?! What if that was you! What if…” Gun said with a hint of alert in his voice.

“You were worried about me?” Off smiled and ruffled his hair slightly.

“i..i…”

“So you’re jealous AND worried now?” Gun was about to admit he was genuinely worried until he heard the bean poll of an idiot mention the jealousy.

“you know what? Why do I even care, you’re just an idiot…I’m not jealous and I’m NOT Worried, not for you, not for anybody!” Gun huffed and turned to walk away.

“aww come on, admit it. It’s alright to be jealous of Hana, I am pretty amazi-“ Off was stopped when Gun turned to him ‘why does he look so serious’.

“listen…Off, you need to get this through your THICK head. I AM NOT JEALOUS OKAY?!   I can’t stand you or that dumb cat of yours…hell I can’t even handle your stupid girlfriend that squeals like a pig being slaughtered! Just…just leave me alone, to do my work, j-just….go” Gun said and stumbled back before turning, walking a different direction from their house.

Off fell silent as he watched him leave, he had never seen him so moody and angry, what was so important about his work that he didn’t want to be disturbed?  And why was he so angry about Off’s girlfriend recently? He didn’t think having her around was an issue. He shrunk back quickly and tilted his head. “whats the matter with him?”


	12. Chapter 12

Gun had pushed is way through News front door.

“I’M STAYING FOR THE NIGHT!” Gun shouted…

That was a week ago, Guns one night of avoiding Off had slowly turned into two days, then a week, he hadn’t even realised because he had spent the whole time researching areas for the scenes to be shot. New didn’t really pay much attention to Gun staying over unless they were sorting work for the project or New had ‘Friends over’. That was something he didn’t understand, New always labelled it as having friends over, but nobody actually came through the front door, it was always Tay climbing through the side windows into his bed room. They could both deny it all they wanted but the walls in New’s apartment were VERY thin. And Gun had good hearing…sometimes he wished he was deaf, especially when he learned that his friends liked to give each other pet names in the bedroom.

Today New had come out of the room alone for once and sat beside Gun who had taken a break from his researching and writing. He didn’t feel in the mood, in fact he hadn’t been in the mood all week, perhaps it was because he felt so bad for being so rude to Off the week before. Plus he just vanished and ignored his calls and didn’t even let the others tell him where he went. He just needed distance from him right now.

“So. Gun can we talk about something?” New asked as he sat down with a copy of the script.

“sure what’s up? Did I write something wrong?” he asked pointing at the script.

“No it’s about today, You know I’m directing the lunch hall scene today right? Will you be okay? You can stay here if you want and I can sort it out myself-“

“no.” Gun said then cleared his throat “no need…I can help, that stuff happened ten years ago New. I’m okay now” He smiled, lying obviously, the nightmares he suffered from every few nights were always about what happened that day, the longer he slept the worse they got.

“are you sure? Because then you better pack your stuff because we gotta make it to the lunch hall soon before the university locks us out for not showing up.” New patted his shoulder “if it gets too much go for a walk and I’ll comfort you, remember whilst im here I wont let Off get to you ever again.”

Gun smiled and hugged into his friend quickly, that wasn’t the only issue he had with that day but he always told everyone it was just what happened in the lunch hall that damaged him. He quickly scooped up his items and threw him into his bag before helping New carry a few boxes.

“TAY COME ON!” New shouted and Tay wandered out of the bed room putting his shirt on and waving at Gun a little.

“How the…I didn’t even hear the window open this time…how long were you hiding him?!” Gun asked and laughed at the thought of Tay being stuffed under the bed.

“not too long, few hours?” New shrugged and handed Tay a box “let’s go losers” He added before heading down the stairs and towards the campus since they literally lived across the street from their faculty building.

As Tay and New talked over a few things about today, Gun fell silent thinking about having to talk to Off after shouting at him, disrespecting his not so girlfriend girlfriend, saying he didn’t like him and dissing his cat. He felt guilty, rude and just a bit of a bully at this point.

One he arrived in the canteen he spotted Fei already setting up and Off in the corner going over his lines. Off looked up to see Gun and he noticed how his grumpy expression quickly changed to something light and happy…Was he happy to see him? Even after what he said a week earlier? He was weird…too weird. He spotted Off walking over waving over at him and right now he really didn’t want to speak with Off.

“New, I’m gonna contact a few places for my scenes, do you have anywhere you want me to call?” He asked, not actually expecting the huge list from his friend who was half way through setting up cameras.

“all of these and if you can, find somewhere that does good tents, I haven’t got one for the forest scene.” New smiled and patted his shoulder “thanks buddy”

Gun huffed and nodded “alright, you guys have fun” He said and wandered up the stairs to make the calls.

He had contacted extras, Prop crafters, Backdrop makers, Makeup artists, Hair Stylists and a few companies to ask about renting land for filming…on top of all of this he had to check around for a good place for tents. This took Gun the best part of an hour and a half. Once he finished the last call he tapped his chin with his phone wondering if they had took a break for lunch yet. Slowly Gun descended the stairs from the studio halls towards the faculty canteen. As he entered, the first thing he heard and witnessed was Off, looming over who he could only guess was Fei, but from the trash cans she sat among, all he saw was Off, red in the face, veins popping at the neck from the amount of anger he was showing for this scene. At first he was fine until he fully saw the scene, Fei with broken glasses, Off mocking her and kicking at her like she was dirt. Why did his chest suddenly hurt? It was just like he had been struck by lightning, he felt like he had been shot, he raised a hand to his chest and patted slowly to keep his timing for his breathing steady, but it was no use, his hands were already shaking. His legs felt like rubber and his head felt like it was filling with air and nothing else…why couldn’t he breath all of a sudden?! ‘Breath…GUN BREATH’ No matter how much he told himself to breath no air came out, he tumbled back from feeling dizzy and knocked into one of the lunch boards, making a slight noise, it didn’t distract anybody but Off since Off was able to see Gun directly from where he was stood.

Gun turned back to the stairs, he didn’t want anybody to see him like this so with all of his strength he tugged himself up the steps, at this point he was breathing again ‘okay…ok…oh no’ Guns hands still shook, his head was screaming ‘ALTER’ and ‘DANGER’ .

Off looked side to side and saw New eagerly waiting for him to finish his scene but he shook his head “i..i don’t feel so good, I’ll be right back” Off scurried from the setting and tripped up every step on the way. ‘ I can’t leave him like this’

Gun wasn’t in the right state of mind anymore, he couldn’t even hear Off calling for him down the halls, His ears were ringing, his heart was racing, his lungs burned and every breath became harder to take but every breath happened at once, his little lungs couldn’t keep up. This time it was bad…Walking down the hallways just made it worse, sure he remembered what had happened in the canteen that day, but as he tumbled down to sit in the corner of the hallways it was like every nightmare pieced into one. He remembered the boys that chased him after Off had outed him as gay in front of the school, he remembered being cornered like a frightened mouse with nowhere to go. He remembered how they beat him and humiliated him, made him feel disgusting and then left him. He didn’t want to remember this, he shut his eyes tightly to stop the tears that poured down his cheeks and covered his ears to try block the noise ‘the ringing! Why wont it stop!’ he thought as he remained curled up in the corner, still unable to catch a breath.

Off could hear the heavy breathing and followed the sound, finding Gun in the worst state he had ever seen him in. He looked so small and broken. “Gun…Gun look at me” he kneeled down and placed his hands on his cheeks to move his head, but it was like the smaller male couldn’t hear him.

“Gun…” he didn’t want to shake him, but he needed him to stop hyperventilating “LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!” he snapped not realising that he was losing his temper from worrying. He just needed him to stop the breathing…stop…He needed something to shock him enough to distract him. Off had no ideas until he remembered how Gun mentioned how he didn’t even like Off…so what he was about to do certainly would shock him.

Off looked at him and without a seconds hesitation leaned in kissing him, maybe for longer than expected, He felt Gun’s shaking cease, he was still, so either he had just caused him a heart attack, or he shocked him just enough. He pulled back and still held his cheeks.

“there, that worked” Off smiled as he looked at Gun who was wide eyed staring straight through Off at this point, no longer panicking, the noise stopped, the bad memories left him alone…right now he was too surprised.

To Off a Kiss was a kiss, he didn’t care what gender it was with because it meant nothing, he just wanted to help him, and that’s all that mattered.

Gun felt his breathing slowly calm, but the more he calmed down, the louder he could hear his heart beating. He covered his heart with his hands as if he feared the beating could be heard by Off. Why was this happening to him? And what was happening?

“i…I…” Gun fell silent and watched Off slowly shuffle to sit beside him in the corner.

“did I cause this?” He asked

“huh?” Gun was still in a little bit of a state of shock.

“your panic attacks, the nightmares you suffer from…did I cause them?” Off asked once more.

Gun doesn’t want to respond, It was half Offs fault, but only he and the boys that chased him knew what really happened that day.

“I’ll take that as a yes…” Off frowned slightly and stood “by the way. You can come back to the apartment, it’s quiet there…and boring when you aren’t around…”  Off added before he left back to the stairs as if nothing had happened.

Gun gulped and sat hugging at his knees, raising his fingers to his lips before quickly slapping his own cheek “what is wrong with you gun” he muttered to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Gun slowly made his way down the steps, everything was Hazy. It was just like his brain had completely blanked and all he knew how to do was sit, walk, move and breath…other than that, when he returned, he did nothing. He shuffled his way over to the side out of the cameras view and instead of watching the scene playout, instead of freaking out or taking notes and doing something productive…He sat staring blankly, Off had noticed the spaced out look on his face several times and kept laughing which just made the filming time go over their allotted slot.

“COME ON!” New shouted loudly and hit his own head with his script over and over again, obviously getting annoyed. “what’s so damn funny?” He asked then followed where Off was looking. As he turned he noticed Gun spaced out with his hand covering his lips.

“erm…Gun?” New said as he waved a hand in his way.

“huh?” Gun looked directly at them realizing he had totally spaced out in front of them, quickly he threw his hand down . “oh…uh…I’m hungry can we finish up” he lied just so he could move.

“sure” Off said and waved over to New “lets go over that last bit again” He grinned and this time completely aced the scene without a single flaw.

Gun helped New clear up afterwards and nudged him “when we leave this place, keep some distance between me and Off…please?” He whispered quietly and New pulled him to the side, out of the view of everyone else, Of course New noticed Off watching Gun closely.

“what has he done? You’ve been totally out of it since he took his break…he didn’t hurt you did he? Cause you know Fei and I will deal with him.” New said as he held Gun’s face, tilting it side to side to see if there was any marks or anything unusual.

Off had spotted how New held his face and quickly bumped between them “new…Tay needs help over there” he pointed quickly then turned back to Gun , who had already slipped away from him and over to Fei. “damn it…”

Off noticed Gun had been avoiding him ever since he helped him up in the studio hallways. “was it something I did?” he asked himself before he helped carry the items with New back to his flat.

As they walked Off felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, mainly because New was just like the angry mother of Gun, he wanted to mention how Gun acted earlier and the issues he has, but at the same time he was the one behind this issue…He didn’t feel like being beat to death by New JUST yet.

“what did you do to Gun?” New blurted out. ‘DAMN IT WHAT DOES HE KNOW’ Off thought.

“what….what do you mean?”

“he’s been acting weird ever since you vanished for your little break during the main scene. Where exactly did you go?” He questioned.

“I was just going out for some air New, I know you’re protective over Gun, but you need to calm down, I haven’t hurt him and I won’t hurt him. “ He promised and helped put the items away before they started to head back to meet the others for lunch at the campus restaurant.

“when did you start acting like a nice person?” New asked and Off only shrugged in return.

“I don’t know…I’m not an ass anymore, I blame Gun” He laughed a little before they entered the restaurant. Tay waved frantically from their table their was a space beside Tay and a space beside Gun.

Gun looked at his oldest friend with pleading eyes, wanting him to sit beside him so he didn’t have to be around Off, But of course New was totally whipped for Tay, both of them sat tightly beside one another whilst Gun was stuck beside off.

“don’t tell me you’re avoiding me” Off said as he looked at the menu.

“what? ME? No…I’m not…I’m just…” Gun hid behind his menu “busy” he kept quiet again before peaking up when everybody ordered. Gun didn’t order anything apart from a water though.

“aren’t you hungry Gun?” New asked

“uh…nope” Gun gave a small smile and shook his head

“oh…alright then!” New turned away to talk with the others again.

Off had noticed that Gun wasn’t eating again and frowned a little, especially when Gun’s best friend didn’t find him not eating a problem. Whilst ordering Off made sure he ordered something that he just knew Gun really liked too, he didn’t think it was right that Gun didn’t even eat.

“damn you have some appetite” Gun chuckled and Off simply agree’d.

When the food finally arrived, Off cut his in two and split it into the spare bowl he asked for sliding it towards Gun who shook his head.

“Stop forgetting to eat, remember what happens if you die” Off said and shoved a spoonful in Guns mouth.

Gun swallowed the food and nodded “you’ll have to pay the full rent-“

“No” Off cut him off “it’ll be quiet and boring…Now eat” Off Smiled, every now and then he would add a little more of his chicken into Gun’s bowl knowing it was his favourite.

Everything Off says just makes Gun feel fuzzy and weird, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling but it wasn’t natural, so instead of reacting openly, he just stayed quiet and ate his food that Off gave to him, happy to see how happy Off was that he was eating more.

“ppft is Gun your little wifey now?” Fei asked as she leaned over on the table. Gun smiled a little then continued to eat.

“what if he was? He’s just small and I wanna chub him up to match my little pumpui” Off admitted before ruffling Guns hair.

One everybody finished eating, Gun and New covered the bill and they all stood outside going their separate ways.

“so…wanna walk me back?” Gun asks Off who raised a brow but smiled

“you’re coming back to the apartment?!” He asked and Gun simply nodded.

“good, its terrible without you there” Off grinned

“it’s not just because of you, I’m sick of hearing Tay and New every night in bed.” Gun admitted

“I wont be bringing Hana round again, I promise” Off said “it’s your house too, I should be more thoughtful” he admitted, what confused Gun so much was how he had gone from being a total monster, to being somebody he grew fond of.

 

When they returned to the dorms Gun decided he just wanted to get some sleep, but sadly he found the ugly gremlin lump of fur called PumPui on his bed. Carefully Gun lifted the cat so he didn’t alarm it but the cat was pure EVIL. PumPui still panicked and clawed and scratched, catching his claw on Guns cheek.

“AH! Damn it!” He winced and the sound of feet fudding followed.

Off burst into the room quickly, seeing his cat on the floor and Gun holding his cheek. “HEY!”

The shouting still scared Gun no matter what so he shrunk down but prepared himself for the scolding he was about to receive.

“STUPID CAT! GET OUTA HERE!”  Off snapped and chased PumPui out of the room, Gun blinked in shock and confusion to see how he scolded his beloved cat before he scolded his house mate.

“are you alright?” Off asked as he took Guns hand to and shoved it away from the cut on his face, he quickly grabbed Guns wrist, pulling him towards the bathroom to clean up the cut.

Gun sat on the edge of the tub as Off set up the basics of first aid and cleaned up the cut and added a cute little plaster “there, You’re just like the honey badger.” Off said and made sure he wasn’t hurt anywhere else. “I’ll keep PumPui away from you from now on, I don’t know whats wrong with him, but he keeps hurting you”

Gun blinked and genuinely was shocked at how Off had started to treat him.

He looked at the smaller male and then looked away laughing slightly “why are you looking at me like you’ve seen a ghost?”

“you…scolded your cat…” Gun said, Off had stood and began to leave the bathroom and without even noticing himself do so, Gun followed after quickly.

“Oh yeah, I guess I did. Anyway you said you were tired right?” Off stopped outside Guns door and held it open “I’ll see you in the morning” Off smiled before Gun nodded quietly, slipping into his room.

The second the door shut, Gun jumped onto his bed, wrapping himself in blankets, why did he feel so warm and fuzzy, why did he get butterflies in his stomach? why did seeing Off make him happy and want to be sick at the same time? ‘maybe its indigestion’ he grumbled.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Off had been in a totally good mood, probably because he had gotten on good terms with Gun again. He felt horrible for the full week he was away. But having him back definitely felt right. As Off was leaving his classes for the day he bumped into somebody who almost completely knocked him over. He gritted his teeth and was ready to shove them back until he realised the Tiny dark haired male who stood before him.

“Hey Gun” Off smiled

“oh! Off sorry I almost knocked you over…i….i’v been distracted today, getting the editing for the project done right now.” Gun said with a small awkward smile, feeling weird bubbles in his stomach again.

“have you eaten yet?” Off asked simply and Gun shook his head in response

“how about we go to that noodle place you mentioned then?” Gun sighed at off’s offer to go for food but couldn’t accept.

“I’d love to but I’m gonna catch a late movie, to help me study for characters in the project.-“

“LET ME COME…I …erm…mean, let me go with you…since” Off had to think of a reasons “I should learn some more since I wanna be a good actor.”

“Now you mention it you could do bette-“ Gun stopped himself and put two thumbs up “you’re great”

Off huffed and nudged him “come on, can I go with?” he pouts and batts his eyelashes which Gun noticed were surprisingly long for a boys.

“eugh fine but only cause you’re so damn pretty” Gun teased before he pointed towards the Bus rank “lets go then.”

Off nodded eagerly, he liked spending time with Gun, it didn’t ease his conscience or make him feel better for destroying his life and causing night mares but it made him feel like he had a friend which was something Off wasn’t so good at making recently.

After a little while of travel they had finally gotten into the latest screening for the first movie Off pointed at, neither of them actually cared about what movie they watched, it was just nice to have the company of somebody for once instead of sitting in silence alone. Off had gotten popcorn and sat it between them both, holding a piece out for Gun to eat since Gun was so distracted with something in his bag.

“thanks” Gun bit the popcorn and finally pulled his notebook out, putting it to the side for a second before he put his hand into the popcorn tub, he grabbed something that definitely wasn’t popcorn and looked up seeing he had accidentally grabbed onto Off’s hand.

“oh! My bad” he said in more of a shout whisper. He chuckled nervously before turning back to his book.

“don’t worry about it” Off whispers before eating more popcorn. Watching Gun’s reactions to the simplest things was way funnier than the movie he was watching.

Off looked back at the screen then flicked his head round, seeing Gun writing again, his face buried in his book. Off huffed and slapped the book from his hand, holding his hand instead so Gun would be unable to pick the book back up. “I said don’t ignore me or write when you’re around me…that means now too. Okay?”

Gun looked down at the fact that Off was holding his hand and nodded with a blank dumb expression on his face “uhu” was all he managed to say.

“good…your hands are so soft for a mans…you don’t mind if I hold it longer do you?” Off asked not seeing anything strange with two men holding hands.

Gun blinked and then instantly shook his head “i…I don’t mind” he smiled and slouched in his chair to watch the movie again. His eyes followed the fact that Off laced his fingers with his own.

“great” was all Off said and yet somehow Gun had butterfly’s in his stomach, he wasn’t used to this feeling and took a deep breath as he cried to calm the strange feeling.

 

After the movie had finished Gun saw how tired Off was and walked him back into the car. Just as he had expected, Off had fallen asleep on the ride home. When Gun pulled into the parking space outside their apartment he leaned over Off and undid his seatbelt, poking at his roommates facer gently to wake him “off…wakey wakey”

Off slowly opened his tired heavy eyes and when the first thing he saw when he woke up was Gun, a small smile spread across hid face. Glad he was the face he woke up to…he glanced down slightly to fix the seat belt completely off of himself then paused when he saw the familiar lump in his trousers.

“uh….” Off scrambled for the door handle and slips out of the car first “i…I’LL GO IN FIRST! I need to shower!” He panicked and rushed to the bathroom as fast as he could, locking the door behind him, his breathing picking up.

Off gets in the shower hoping it was just because it was the morning, but he can’t stop thinking of Gun ‘Why…why am I thinking of him now of all times?’ he asked himself, he felt weird thinking of him whilst in a state like this .

Once he had turned off the shower and calmed down he wrapped a towel around his waist and quickly went to his room. Tay of course was the first person he called, that was his closest friend other than Gun…who else could he call?.

 

“Hey erm…is it normal to get an erection over a man if you’re straight? My….friend….wants to know” Off said as he paced his room several times.

There was a long pause and a sigh at the other end of the phone “Duh… you can get one for anything you’re attracted to-“

At the sound of Tays words, Off ended the call. Biting at his nails anxiously before flopping back on his bed.

“Am I….attracted to him?” Off felt like he was having a break down.


	15. Chapter 15

The following day Gun, Tay and Off were sat around the same meeting table in their designated studio. All of three of them were supposed to be Listening to what notes New had to review for the upcoming scenes to film, but in reality, Tay’s attention was on News face and not on what he was saying, Gun was scribbling notes and ideas down that he thought were a million times better than New’s ideas. And Off caught himself zoning out every so often, looking over at Gun, his head resting on his calm as he looked over at the smaller male. There was one main issue with Off, and that was the fact that he didn’t know how to be discreet. So Gun constantly caught Off looking at him from the corner of his eye, wondering what on earth he was looking at, was there food on his face? Did he still have toothpaste on the corner of his lips? It was making Gun feel uncomfortable because of how much he was panicking over the idea of looking stupid.

Tay had turned away for a split second and noticed how often Gun shuffled from side to side, keeping his head down and at the book that he no longer wrote in. Something was definitely up with him, when Gun looked to the side again and awkwardly shuffled away Tay followed exactly where his eyes went. They were right on Off who was totally zoned out, squinting his eyes at Gun, his head rested in his palm that was propped up by his elbow.

“interesting” Tay Said to himself before Gun looked up.

“what is?” Gun asked quietly before sliding his book on the table.

“huh? Oh nothing…nothing.” Tay waved his hand dismissively then pointed at the book “what were you writing?” he asked

Gun shoved what he was writing and shrugged “it’s just a few notes about the scene I have set up for the end of the month, Fei isn’t here so I wasn’t going to bring it up.”

Tay shook his head “no no” He grabbed onto Guns hand and pulled him to the front where the white board was, watching as Off’s expression changed which only made him question what was going on even more. Off suddenly looked uneasy where he sat ‘strange’ Tay thought before sitting “OKAY! Continue Gun” he gave him a thumbs up.

Gun took the whiteboard pen and started to scribble and write, doodle and put notes on the board for others to take, the only issue was, Gun was a fast writer so nobody could keep up. He looked over his shoulder to the others before pointing at the first set of notes. “alright, the original plan was to film there then leave because that’s all that needed done, but I was able to pull a few strings and got some extra funding to make that final scene at the Beach happen, so we’re going to be staying the night in the woods camping then moving out to the beach the morning after since both scenes are done at different times at night.” Gun said and flipped the board to begin writing again.

They had been sat listening to Gun explain these ideas for what felt like hours, it had already started to get dark outside and there was practically nobody left in the university. Off had fallen asleep with his head on the table, using sticky notes as an eye mask, New was on his phone like always and Tay was trying to act like he WASN’T bored. Which was surprisingly harder than he thought.

Gun finally slammed his pen down and smiled at the information he was able to cover. The sudden noise caused Off to jump up, the pink sticky notes still over his eyes “AH I’M UP! I’m up!” He shouted before leaning his head back so he could peak under the sticky notes, glancing up at Gun who glared at the three men who ignored him. “I wasn’t sleeping I was…” Off couldn’t think of an excuse, and as he closed his mouth and shrunk into his chair, the small pieces of paper fell from his face.

“Well I was almost asleep…Gun it’s way past dinner time, lets go eat. PLEASE?!” Tay whined as he got up from New’s lap and shook the smaller males shoulders.

“Fine! Fine. You guys head off, I’ll tidy up and send Fei the notes.” Gun agreed to them going out to eat without him, he wasn’t too bothered since he had a lot of work to do. Tay would have been fine with this until he noticed Off slouching when his roommate mentioned not going for dinner with them.

‘what is their problem?’ Tay asked himself before shaking his head and grabbing onto Gun’s wrist “you come with us or we don’t go at all, understand?”

“fine then starve” Gun shrugged before Tay started dragging him to the door “I’M NOT HUNGRY!” Gun whined but followed after his friend, Off and New were close behind them.

Tay had to drag them all the way to the restaurant and bar that they usually ate at because of how picky New could be sometimes. Once they were seated they all looked at the menu quietly as if they didn’t actually want to be out. Or was that silence because Off and Gun had been sat together on one side of the table? Tay rubbed his chin and grinned before waving over the waitress and ordering their usual, along with a few drinks. He had a plan, it wasn’t a good plan, but it would find out what was going on for them and that’s just what he needed right now. Some offgun closure.

“SO! How has staying together been?” He asked as he sipped at his drink.

Gun glanced at Off and shrugged “it’s erm, alright…I guess” he shrugged before taking a sip of his drink.

“have you slept together?” Tay asked bluntly which made Off only choke on his drink and Gun quickly finished his off at the mention of it. New even gave him a weird look.

“What?!” Off asked and laughed nervously “no…nope, I don’t like….no”

“I meant did you share a room at any point off, you used to sleep in my room when you stayed at mine during college remember?”

Both of the males sat across from Tay instantly knew that they had taken the question the wrong way and laughed a little before Gun’s tiny hand shot up in the air, ordering them another round of drinks, this was gonna be a long night.

They had sat for no more than an hour, Drinking and eating before Gun was already on a drowsy level of drunk and Off just wanted to eat more, he was such a hungry drunk, nobody knew where he put the food sometimes since he always remained so thin. Tay and new had only had a few drinks before Tay leaned over to New and whispered.

“somethings going on between Off and Gun, You question Gun, I’ll talk with off” He said only to have New quickly not in agreement.

New stood quickly “Gun can you come with me? I wanna get some air but don’t trust myself to not get lost” he whined and of course Gun toddled along after him like a tiny puppy.

Tay watched as they left the table and vanished through the side door, this was when he slid beside Off who was flicking food back and forth across his plate with a fork like it was a tiny table football. “Off serious question, what’s going on between you and Gun?”

Off looked up and shrugged “I dunno, don’t ask me. Nothings going on” He went back to eating, just as he settled back down he noticed Tay pull out his phone and show him a picture, it almost made him choke on his food at the sight of it.

Tay had a photo from the day of the lunch call scene, It was Off Kissing Gun. “You asked me a question last night, was it about him?”

Off gulped and shook his head “delete that, how did you even get that?!” He tried to grab the phone but Tay only held the phone out of his reach.

“You can get into the schools CCTV recordings pretty easy, you were right in front of the camera, NOW! I’ll delete it if you answer me.” Tay grinned, technically blackmailing him.

“no.”

“Fine I’ll upload it to the school forum”

“FINE! Stop…I don’t know, I’m a guy…he’s also a guy…Maybe it was just a coincidence, I had just woken up and he was the first thing I saw…and at that point, little Off had just woken up too.” He fell silent then looked up “it’s.-it’s normally”

“Off, I can’t say I’v ever randomly gotten turned on by my house mate.” Tay added before flagging the waitress over, getting them a round of something stronger.

 

Meanwhile Gun was sat, swaying tipsily beside New who nudged him “you look bothered, whats up?” he asked which shook gun back to reality and out of his thoughts.

“huh? Oh, nothing.” He sighed and played with his hands.

“did something happen between you and Off again?” New asked and Gun went quiet, shaking his head but then quickly nodding after.

“I don’t know, I feel wrong around him, something isn’t right after he, I…It’s not bad, but something isn’t right, and I don’t know how to feel about it” He admitted and frowned slightly.

“how do you feel around him?” New was like a psychiatrist at this point, always listening to Guns issues and giving him solutions.

“He makes me feel gross, It’s weird and I don’t know what’s wrong, every time I see him my tummy scrunches up and I just wanna be sick but I wanna talk to him. I just cant, my heart start’s pounding super fast too like I’m gonna take a heart attack. Could it be a cologne he wears im allergic to?” Gun asked alarmed.

New huffed and slapped a hand off of the back of his head and grabbed his arm “you’re an idiot” he muttered before pulling his shorter friend inside.

Another hour or so had passed and it was safe to say that there wasn’t a single sober person at that table thanks to Tay and his access to his fathers credit card. Gun had sat quietly beside Off just wanting this nauseous feeling to pass, ‘was it the drink? Or is it because of him’ Gun thought to himself before he felt a poke on his cheek and a head on his shoulder.

Off had rested his head on him and poked his cheek, giving him the largest cheesiest drunk smile he could. “wow…”

“what?!” Gun patted at his face thinking there had been food left on it again.

“When did you become suuuch a damn cutie?” Off droned on and smiled still.

“huh?  Shut up, you’re drunk” Gun mumbled and shrugged him away.  His chest pounding again.

“I’m drunk but I can’t lie when I’m drunk” Off said as he rested his head in his hand. Looking up at Gun with his eyes creasing at the corner from happiness. “why do you seem so worried?” he asked with a pout.

As Gun spotted Off’s pout he poked his lip “don’t pull that face, you don’t suit looking cute” he smiled to stop Off’s concern .

“I’m going to continue to pull this face if it makes you smile like that again, I like your smile.” Off admitted.

“you’re lying, you never like anything about me”

“that’s not true, I like having you around, I like your cooking, I like how you shout at my cat and play around like an idiot, I like your dumb face and I like yo-“ Off cut himself off and smiled “I like your style” he added quickly as if that wasn’t his original answer.

Gun blinked slightly. “okay no you’re wasted…New, Tay. Get back safe, we’re gonna head back” Gun smiled and pulled Off up from the table by his ear lobe, the drunk tumbling after him, whining like a child.

Once they got back, Off still stumbled back and forth, trying to get to his room but not making it very far. Gun rushed after like a worried parent, grabbing his arm to steady him. ‘ah how can somebody allow themselves to get so drunk?’ Gun asked himself before pulling Off towards the bedroom and tossing him down onto the bed, helping him remove his shoes so he could get him to sleep.

Off looked down at him and held his shoulders “gun…I’m really sorry” he frowned as he spoke which only left him alarmed.

“huh? Why? What have you done this time?” Gun questioned as he threw Off’s shoes to the side.

“everything I’ve done, the bullying, the fighting, the arguments, high school. Your nightmares.” Off felt so guilt all of a sudden and just needed to get this off of his chest.

“don’t be. It’s not your fault” Gun said quietly and stood “now sleep”

“no! I’m seriously SO sorry, I tried to act like it wasn’t annoying me, but the more I got to know you, the more I saw how much I hurt you back then, I’m sorry, even if sorry won’t fix the problems, I don’t want you to…to hate me” he said quietly, Gun frowned seeing him like this and ruffled his hair.

“apology accepted then, we’re not on bad terms. Now, you’re drunk okay?...get some sleep”. Gun is just a little tipsy but Off, now he was seriously wasted.

“wait!”

“what now?”

“can you…share my bed tonight?” Off mumbled from through his pillow. He didn’t ever like going to sleep when he was so down, so he needed something to cheer him up, perhaps Gun could be that thing he needed.

“i…” Gun thought back to when he had found Off in his bed once before and recalled the fact he had no nightmares that night at all, a full nights sleep didn’t seem so bad, as long as they kept to themselves and Off didn’t get clingy again.  “alright…” Gun sighed and kicked his shoe’s off before climbing in beside Off who instantly grabbed into him , falling asleep before Gun could even complain and hit him away. Right now he wasn’t in the mood to bicker and complain, instead he just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Through out the month of planning Off and Gun constantly made up excuses to hang out even though they saw each other everyday and had been constantly recording scenes. Off would constantly make up dumb reasons like ‘PumpPui had chewed through his cat toys and he needed Gun’s opinion of buying new ones’ Or that Off wanted to go get lunch but didn’t trust himself not to day drink so he wanted Gun there…Stupid stuff like that, whilst Gun made up dumb lies like ‘ There were scenes that needed reviewed and Off was the best person to talk to’ or that he wanted to go see a movie again but knew he’d get distracted with writing and wanted off to keep him focused on the Screen. They both were obviously making excuses but neither of them noticed that’s just what they were, poorly thought out excuses. Now it had come to the end of the Month, The day of the trip and Off wandered behind Gun with multiple bags in each hand, wrapped over his shoulder and even one looped around his neck. Gun on the other hand had a camera bag and the tent bag with him along with a bag of basic supplies, He glanced over his shoulder at Off who seemed to be struggling.

“do you want me to help?” He asked and extended a hand to take some extra bags, but Off only puffed out his chest as best he could to stand up straight.

“no need for that, I’m strong, I’ve got this’” he winked and dumped the bags into the back of the car in which Fei was taking. The second he put the bags down he let out a gaspy wheeze, almost falling over from the sudden change in weight.

Gun couldn’t help but laugh at Offs reaction and put a hand quickly on his back to steady him “don’t go passing out before we make it into the car big guy” he said quickly before putting all of his bags down apart from the one he had set for travelling.

“what’s in there?” Off asked as he pointed at the bag, picking it up a little to try see what was in there.

“treats, snacks and bottles of water for on the road, New gets nauseas in cars and the only thing that usually helps him is having something in his mouth to distract him.” He said as he got to the car.

“but doesn’t he have Tay for that?” Off asked jokingly to which Gun only slapped at his arm.

“pervert”

“I am not, he could get his boyfriend treats…that’s what I meant…look who’s the pervert now” Off teased before shoving past Gun and slipping into the car.

They had both tried to sit one seat away from one another, sure they made excuses to hang out but they were still awkward around each other when they were pushed up close in a car. They probably would have kept far apart if Tay hadn’t stuck his head in quickly and pulled one of the spare chair down on the seven seater car.

“We need the middle for items to sit securely, can you two maybe sit in the back together? Just this once?” Tay asked with pleading eyes, Off and Gun glanced at one another then nodded slowly.

Gun nodded and got out, slipping into the very VERY back of the car which had two chairs squished very tightly together.

“oh keep these up the front for New so he isn’t sick whilst driving” Gun held out the bag and smiled but Off only slapped at his hand and took a packet of the snacks from the bag.

“you need to eat something too, it’s a long tip and you haven’t ate breakfast.” Off said as he let Tay wander away with the bag. He buckled himself in and put the packet on Gun’s lap.

“I’m not hungry though Off…” He said calmly as he pushed the packet back but only had it shoved at him once again.

“I Don’t care, when your stomach growls it scares me, it’s like a damn wolfs growl.”

“oh yeah, you don’t like dogs” Gun smiled and wrapped his arms around his stomach “it won’t growl this time, I promise”

“you can’t make promises about stupid stuff like that” Off added before he pulled out his script as best he could, the seating was cramped and to give Gun space he had squished himself into the corner as best he could.

Gun glanced over at Off who was trying to shuffle away from him so he turned to the side and sniffed at his shirt. ‘I don’t smell bad…do i?’ He asked himself before sitting in silence again when the car started.

The Car journey was long and exhausting, it was either too hot , too cold…or Tay needed thousands of toilet breaks. Due to the large bundle of items in front of their only exit, Off and Gun had two options. Hold it in, or ask for a bottle, which was NOT going to happen on Guns watch. Every time Off squirmed and wiggled in his seat like he needed the toilet Gun glared at him and occasionally threatened the others lives if they handed him a bottle.

“Gun you won’t have a leading member of your cast if you don’t let me go, I will explode.” Off exaggerated . Gun didn’t care, he wasn’t having Off so close to him trying to steady himself in a moving car long enough to pee in a bottle.

“If you lower your zipper as much as a millimetre to do ANYTHING in that bottle, you won’t have to worry about bursting, because I literally will kill you.” Gun said bluntly before putting his earphones in and closing his eyes, trying to relax, but the space beside him giggled and wriggled and jumped around from Off complaining.

“OH MY GOD SOMEBODY GET THIS MAN A BOTTLE!” Gun snapped as he faced away and threw his jacket over his head for a few minutes before popping his head up once Off tapped his shoulder.

“all done you can uncover yourself.” Gun glared at Off before looking around and spotting a bottle.

 “did you dispose of the bottle? Throw it out the window already” gun whined and Off nodded “fine fine…oh WHOOPS!”

Gun watched Off lifting a bottle and accidentally pressing the sides, liquid splashing out of his face which only made him scream loudly, Right now he was either going to take a heart attack or stab the living daylights out of Off with one of the tripods in the seat in front of them, But through a second of his utterly disgusted horror, he noticed everybody laughing, at first he thought it was going to cause him another break down…but he glanced to the side and saw the bottle was only water. WATER! He had thrown plain water at him.

“You’re an ass!” Gun didn’t even slap at his arm like he wanted to, that wasn’t a good enough punishment for him, he knew Off would just laugh it off and annoy him later on. So instead, he wrapped his jacket back over himself and closed his eyes, playing his music again to ignore him. If he knew one thing that would be a good enough punishment for him, it was ignoring him. Off always wanted attention, no matter if it was good or bad, so ignoring Him would work a treat.

Off didn’t even last ten minutes in silence before he turned round and nudged Gun who had his music up full blast still.

“hey Gun…Gun…GUUUUN” he shuggled him slightly then huffed as he slouched down into his chair, waiting another ten minutes “Gun…” He pulled his earphone out but Gun didn’t even react ‘damn it he’s always good at ignoring me’ he thought to himself before he heard the smallest snort from the smaller male. ‘is he…asleep?’ Off asked himself as he poked at his cheek, Once again there was no reaction from Gun.

Off saw Gun furrow his brows as the sun started to shine through the small window beside his head, stirring him from the sleep he had only just fallen into recently, So Off gently lifted Gun’s head and slipped his coat from himself and looped it through the overhead handle and over the chair in front so it completely blocked all light out from Gun’s side of the chair before setting his head back down gently. As Off sat back to read his lines, smiling at his handy work, Gun’s head slid across the material of his head rest and straight into Off’s hands, knocking the taller males script from his hands. Off looked down at how soundly Gun was sleeping and couldn’t help but smile brightly at him, he looked so small and soft, every fibre of his being telling him to protect the tiny thing in front of him and make sure he was comfortable. So that’s exactly what he did. Slowly Off pushed Gun’s head up and onto his shoulder ‘at least it won’t slip from there’ he smiled and went back to reading his lines. There was only one slight issue, the more he tried to focus on reading, the more his head bobbed up and down, he was exhausted and it was showing. He tried to keep awake but felt his script drop out of his hand before he leaned back, falling asleep.

It didn’t feel like Gun had been asleep for a long time, he had only closed his eyes just before 11am, just for a small nap, nothing more. But he was woken by Tay and New unloading the car just after 6pm. He yawned and glanced up at the jacket draped above his head then to the side at what was his pillow, it was Off’s shoulder. At this point in time, Off had slowly turned his head as he started to wake up, shocking himself when he felt gun’s nose close enough that it bopped his nose.

“oh…uh…i…we’re here” Gun chuckled and hit at the chair, waiting on Tay to let him out.

Off smiled awkwardly and looked out his window “yeah, looks like it…”

Neither of them could wait a second before they pushed from either side of the back seats and out of the doors into the air. Off helped to take the equipment to the main area in which they’d be camping whilst Gun decided to Start pitching their tent. New had offered to help several times but Gun was 100% sure he could build his own tent ‘I’m smart enough to do this’ he thought as he set up the basics.

Off had finished what he was doing and stood to the side watching the disaster which was Gun trying to do anything practical, take place. “are you sure you don’t want some help with that?!” Off shouted over but Gun only shook his hand dismissively.

“I’ve got it!” The small male shouted as he wound the wires around the last part of their tent. Gun was exhausted from doing this, the tent was large enough for several people and only Off was sharing it with him. Tay had already Pitched their tent and Fei took a pop up, she hated doing any work at all. Right now gun wished he had brought a pop up tent too.

Gun stood proud of his work and grinned “LOOK WHAT I DID!”

Off glanced up then spotted that one of the metal poles of the tent were slowly coming loose. ‘if that whips him it’ll have enough force to kill the little guy’ He thought as he quickly ran over, not thinking before he just rugby tackled Gun to the ground away from the pole which, just as he thought, whipped round and slashed right into the ground.

Gun was on his back staring up at Off who was out of breath from running.

“you…y- the pole…I” Guns bottom lip wiggled as he sniffed from how scared he was from the pole. “you saved me” He bubbled and acted like a big emotional kid right now.

Off nodded and dusted himself off when he got up “yeah, if you’re dead who’s gonna pay the rent” Off shrugged and turned away, hiding how large his smile was. “I’ll fix the tent, since you’re incapable” He added quickly before he checked over the tent and finally finished up after about twenty minutes, the whole time Gun was sat watching him quietly as if he didn’t have anything better to do.

“HEY LOVE BIRDS!” Fei screamed over from the main area where the equipment was packed up.

“what?!” Off screamed back as he wandered over, dragging Gun behind him.

“we’ve all got jobs to do for this these later” New said as they all stood around. “Tay and I are going to go head out the nearest town back there for supplies and stuff we may need that we haven’t packed, Fei is going to watch over the camping ground and equipment…and you two” New pointed at Off and Gun. “you find the place for the next scene…got it?” He asked then ruffled Gun’s hair.

“next…scene?” Off turned to Gun confused.

“You and Fei get lost in the woods, don’t you ever read the script?” Gun asked before he wandered over to grab his phone off of the table to use as a flashlight.

“wait are we going now?”

Gun looked at off as if he was an idiot “no we’re going next week- OF COURSE WE’RE GOING NOW” Gun shouted as he grabbed his sleeve, the team slowly split up as Gun dragged Off towards the woods they were close to.

They both walked around the darkest parts for what felt like an hour, Gun was following the trail they had set off on to begin with, just to make sure they got back safe, but his phones flashlight cut out for a split second as they walked. In that short few seconds of no light, Off and Gun had already stepped off the trail they could have followed back and set off on another small trail that took them into the deepest, darkest parts of the woods. Off looked around confused when the tree’s had stopped even the moonlight coming through.

“uh, it’s a little dark to be recording here isn’t it? Why don’t be go back to the lighter parts of the trai-trail…” Off glanced down at the blank grassy ground beneath their feet then back up at Gun who shone the light about frantically. “gun..” Off cleared his throat trying to keep calm.

“u-uhuh?” Gun gulped and stepped away as he saw the taller male pinching the bridge of his nose, looking like he was ready to explode.

“Where…” He took another deep breath “where’s the path?” He asks slowly as he steps towards Gun.

Gun felt like he was in a horror movie, like Off was the calm before the storm, like he was slowly closing in before killing him and leaving him in the woods, but now he was just being dramatic. He looked around and grabbed Off’s wrist trying not to worry either of them “I’ve got this under control, just follow me” he said and pulled Off behind him and accidentally deeper into the woods.

As they walked, Off knew they were lost from how nervous Gun was getting, the slightest noise terrified the little guy and every time his flashlight cut out he almost cried from how scared he was. Off spotted the land raising to their side and noticed the moonlight further up the hill.

“Gun, there’s a hill, if I get up there maybe I can try find where the edge of the forest is.” He said and instantly tugged his wrist from Gun’s wrist, grabbing onto the smaller males hand tightly and pulling him closely behind him.

They get to the top and Off can’t see a damn thing, he couldn’t distinguish which edge of the forest they were supposed to be on and pulls out his phone to make a call “shit no signal out here.” Off muttered which only made the smaller scared male beside him grip his hand tighter.

Gun was cold and sure they were going to die out here, they sat down on the bench at the stop of what must have been a rest stop for hikers. Off seemed mad, but he didn’t let go of his hand, it was the only thing keeping gun from crying right now.

Off sighed and held his hand tighter “we’ll get back, don’t worry” he said as he raised his phone to use the SOS flashlight setting and hoped somebody would find them.

Gun tried too but his phone had ran out of battery rather quickly, along with Off’s…it’s like they were both cursed.

“what are w-we gonna do now” Gun sniffled and shivered.

 Off took his coat off and wrapped it around Gun before wrapping his arms around him to try heat him up. “we wait and see if anybody is going to find us, if we’re stuck out here all night then at least by morning it’ll be easier to find the trail, don’t worry alright?”

“I’m sorry for getting us lost” Gun whispered and lowered his head.

“hey…don’t apologize, you’ve done nothing, how were you to know the paths would split? It’s not something that could be helped, alright? Don’t say you’re sorry” he smiled and ruffled Gun’s hair slightly.

Gun felt his heart beating hard again, it was always making him so anxious. ‘what if he can feel my heart beat?’ he thought to himself as he tried to shuffle away but Off only held him closer.

They sat in complete silence for what felt like over an hour at this point before Off had the weirdest feeling that he was being watched, so slowly he glanced down to see Gun staring at him with the cutest smile he had ever seen on his lips. Off could have sworn for a second that his heart had forgotten how to beat correctly as he looked over him. He thought back to everything Tay had talked to him about and sighed “don’t look at me like that”

“like what?” Gun asked as he rested his Chin on Off’s shoulder, the corners of his eyes crinkling with how large his smile was, he couldn’t help but smile, he felt secure and safe in off’s arms.

“like that! When you look at me like that it drives me crazy, I don’t think I can control myself when you pull that face, so stop it.”

Guns smile dropped as he looked up at Off, furrowing his brows at what he had just said, not fully understanding what he meant, and then it suddenly hit him like a bus. He gulped slightly and sat awkwardly beside him , his feelings weren’t secure right now, maybe its because he felt safe, maybe its because he was flattered…he didn’t understand anything. But he didn’t need to right now because his brain had given up telling him what to do, he always ignored it anyway.

He turned to the taller male who was looking down at him as if he expected him to speak, instead he didn’t give himself a second to think or hesitate…he just wanted to act on what he had in mind. Gun put a hand on the bench as he leaned up slowly, towards the older males lips.

Off gulped slightly as he watched Gun move closer, but he didn’t move away or stop him. Instead, he found himself leaning in, close enough to fear that Gun would hear how hard his heart was pounding. He didn’t know what had come over him ‘ i shouldn’t go around doing stuff like this. I’m  straight’ He thought…well, not anymore he wasn’t. He found himself leaning more into Gun with every intention to kiss him. Just as their lips barely brushed off of one another, there is a blinding white flashlight shone in their eyes, breaking them up quickly. Both males sliding to other ends of the bench.

“wow wow WOW! What was going on here?!” Fei asks as she propped her hands on her hips.

“NOTHING!” Off and Gun shouted loudly before standing quickly.

“you got lost…idiot…” New slapped at Guns head before they wandered back to the camp. Off was unable to break his eyes from Gun the entire time.

  
Gun hadn’t spoken a word to Off on the entire walk back, what was this he felt all of a sudden? Embarrassment? Discomfort? Was it disgust? Gun bit at his lip as he kept his head down all the way to the camp grounds. Not looking up at Off until they were both back in their tent safe and warm.

Off looked over at Gun who just played with his blanket awkwardly and even Off knew something was up. ‘did my breath smell?’ he asked himself as he turned away quickly to ruffle through his bag for a shirt to change into before sleeping. He finally found one and smiled as he started to get changed, not caring if he was shirtless in front of Gun or not.

Gun glanced up for a second then back at his hands before double taking at the sight of him shirtless, not saying anything but in a silent tent his *gulp* was a little easy to hear, especially to Off who had to try keep a straight face.

“what?” Off asked as he pulled another shirt on which instantly killed Gun’s interest, the smaller males eyes quickly faced to the ground once again.

“alright…about when we were lost-“

“You don’t need to bring it up, I get it, you didn’t mean it.”  Gun cut in quickly.

“no...I meant every action” Off said, looking up at Gun who was now staring up at him, looking like he had just witnessed Off kick a kitten or something.

Off didn’t care how shocked the other was, because right now the only thing he wanted to do was finish what he started, he hated leaving things unsaid or undone. Off placed a hand beside where Gun was sitting and slowly leaned in, kissing him. That’s all he needed right now, he didn’t need to talk about tonight, he didn’t even want to talk about the scene shooting. He just wanted to know if what he was feeling was true, if he wanted Gun even after kissing him. If he was straight or if there was even the slightest possibility of him being anything but that. As he pissed his lips to Gun’s he can feel how tense the other male is which only makes him smile slight, he had shocked him again. This time it didn’t feel like the time he kissed him to calm him, it didn’t feel like a task anymore. Soon he sat back to look at Gun who’s eyes fluttered open and Off could see him opening his mouth to speak so he spoke first.

“I don’t know when…and I don’t know how, but I like you Gun…A lot” Off feels a weight lifted from his shoulders as he looks at Gun, admiring every inch of him, his features, how soft and pink his lips where, he had such a porcelain face. He used to mock him for this, but now his face was the only thing he wanted to look at, it had been like this for far too long.

Gun finally gathered his thoughts and saw how Off looked at him, it made his heart want to thump out of his chest, his breathing hitched and every muscle in his body tensed up and turned to gloop all at once. As he finally pulled himself together he got the strength to speak.

Although he wanted to say so much, all that came out was-“ Can I kiss you again?”

Off waited for any sign of gun feeling the same, and this was all he needed. He grabbed the smaller males shirt and pulled him close, pressing his lips to the others once again, his skin tingled and it felt like he was on fire, for all good reasons of course, it was like Gun was all he was able to think about.

Gun wasn’t scared, nervous or even shy…He wanted this as much as Off wanted it, so why should he be scared?

‘finally’ he thought to himself as he sunk into the kiss.


	17. (18+)

The second their lips touched again, it was like something had taken over Gun, he couldn’t get enough of Off. The kiss wasn’t enough and he just wanted more from him. His arms moved down to rest on Off’s hips as he felt the taller males arms wrap around his neck, running his fingers through his hair. He leaned into Off and deepened the kiss as he moved to sit across his lap. This was a totally new experience for him so he was surprised that there wasn’t a trace of nervousness to be seen with him, but that was probably because all he could think about right now was Off and how close they were.

Gun bit down gently on Off’s bottom lip before breaking their lips apart for the slightest second, glancing down at Off as he played with the bottom of his shirt. It hadn’t even been on his torso for long but he knew it was coming off sooner than Off would have expected.

The second Gun had pulled his lips back, Off didn’t want to fall for it, he wasn’t going to show how needy he was for him, he just wasn’t going to expose himself like that…but it was too late, he was already leaning up, trying to meet Gun’s lips again, wanting nothing more than to feel him against him. He felt Guns hands playing with the bottom of his shirt and knew what he wanted, so he slowly unlooped his arms from the smaller males neck and allowed him to remove the clothing that he had only recently put on. His hands moving to quickly unbutton Gun’s shirt.

As Off unpopped the buttons one by one, he gave Gun a pleading look, wanting to kiss him again, ‘what is he doing to me…’ he thought before he breathed in sharply.

Gun had one hand pressed to Offs chest, feeling along the muscles of his torso whilst he slowly kissed along his neck, faint bruises were left by his lips, practically leaving his mark all over Offs neck. It wasn’t like Gun to get possessive over anything, but Off…he was the only person he had ever felt jealousy over. As his shirt slipped from his shoulders, he fully expected the coldness of the night to leave him uncomfortable, but being pressed so closely against Off warmed him every way possible.  He moved from Off’s neck back towards his lips once more, they were chapped and rough, But everything about Off was like that, he wasn’t delicate or soft…well at least he wasn’t most of the time. Right now Gun had never seen such a needy soft side to Off, It was amusing to him at the same time as it totally fascinated him.

Gun moves his hands up Off’s torso as he kept their lips locked, then he continued to feel down his arms and finally gripped onto his hands. That’s when he switched their weight, pushing Off down onto his back, pinning both hands to either side of him as he moved the kisses slowly down his jaw, past the already tender marks of his neck, and onto his chest, slowly leaving a trail of soft purple hickies down his torso.

Off let his eyes flutter shut, his back arching at how good Gun made him feel. He bit down on his lip, trying his hardest not to make a sound, after all. They were just in a tent, it wasn’t sound proof.  Off held onto Gun’s hands tightly as he looked to see the smaller male had pinned him down, he couldn’t do much but let him pleasure him, but he wanted to make Gun feel good to. He slowly raised his knee, rubbing it against his crotch, which only made Gun stop kissing his chest.

“don’t do that…I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself if you do that” Gun admitted.

Off was flushed and feeling extremely cocky right now, “then…” he rubbed him once more with his knee which easily drew out a soft sigh of enjoyment from Guns lips, oh god did he sound amazing, if he knew hearing sounds like those from Gun were so enjoyable, he would have started doing this too him long ago.

“Off…” Gun growled slightly in his ear as he bit into the delicate skin of his neck, it was enough to cause Off to gasp out, followed by a sudden shaking moan…he wanted to cover his mouth but Gun made sure he couldn’t.

Gun didn’t stop there, he continued back onto Off’s chest then slowly and carefully kissing around the softness of his nipple. Nipping and teasing, just playful torture to get the sounds he liked so much from Off’s lips. He noticed that it didn’t get the same reaction after a while, so without warning, Gun sucked hard, bruising the already erect nipple, then he moved to the next.

“f-fuck! Gu-gun take it slow.” Off was able to make out from between groans that rested in his throat, wanting to come out.

Gun shook his head “why would I do that?” he asked and let go of his hands, Off sighing in relief but groaned when he felt Gun rub him through his trousers. “now keep it down, others might hear you..”

His face was red, not from the heat in the tent, but being so submissive to anything Gun wanted made him somewhat embarrassed, Off nodded “o-okay…” he tried to hold back the sounds that came so fluently, but it was impossible whilst Gun was like this.

Gun had began to remove Off’s belt, oh god was he nervous right now, but when he wanted a distraction, all he could think about was Gun, he glanced up at him for a second and felt his heart beating harder and faster than ever, but at the same time it was like time slowed, he could see that Gun was speaking, but he didn’t hear anything. Off leaned up “you talk too much” he caught Gun’s lips once again, their lips already swollen from the constant lip biting and rough kisses neither of them were used to.

Gun soon broke the kiss and moved his hand slowly down under Off’s trousers, Rubbing him gently. During this time Off needed a distraction, he didn’t care what he did, as long as it would help him restrain himself, Anything Gun did drove him crazy as it was, he didn’t need him making him worse.

Off leaned in, kissing at his neck, Gun quickly tilted his head to allow him space, smirking at the feeling, liking that Off was even attempting to do something similar in return, he found it almost cute.

Gun rubbed harder through his underwear which only made Off stop kissing at his neck for a second, pinching his eyes shut tightly as he felt his hips buckle up slightly into Gun’s controlling touch.  Off wanted more, he was so needy, so turned on. Gun’s touch, his groans, even his piercing glare…it was all so overwhelming.

 “G-Gun…” Off moaned out quietly, Gun couldn’t help but smirk, seeing the mess he left him in. He stopped rubbing him and removed his hand, surprised to hear such a needy whimper from the man he was with, it was not like him at all.

“whats the matter?” Gun asked as he pecked Offs lips. Gun was a little marked and flustered but Off was totally out of it, the poor boy already looked exhausted and they had hardly done anything.

Off pushed himself up as best he could and lazily kissed him. “I want you” was all heads before Gun felt himself slowly being lowered onto his back, Off’s kisses were nothing like Guns. They were soft on his lips, you could feel the emotion in every kiss and every touch set Gun’s skin on fire. After the hasteful lust burned out it was nothing but tender and delicate.

Gun could feel off pulling off his belt and lowering his trousers, but he didn’t mind, He wasn’t scared of being around him anymore, he just wanted to feel him near.

Off slowly kissed up the inside of Gun’s thigh, leaving marks similar to the ones over his neck, chest and stomach. Each little touch drew out a different sound from Gun, mainly small cute laughter that warmed Off’s heart. “stop laughing I’m trying to seduce you right now” Off whined as he looked up from the males thighs.

Gun shook his head “s-sorry…continue” he said with a huge grin on his face.

“I can’t if you keep laughing” he huffed and sat up fully.

“I’m sorry” Gun pouted and sat up to cup Off’s cheeks “I’m just very ticklish” He pecked his nose then his lips.

“still..you hurt a mans pride like that” Off was just acting childish now.

“I’m sure after you whimpered like a puppy your pride was gone…” Gun laughed and flopped down onto where he was going to sleep.

“I did not whimper..” Off laid beside him, propping himself up slightly.

Gun cocked a brow and leaned close, biting down gently on his over bruised collar bone. And within seconds, Gun was able to have Off making all kinds of noises. “is that so?” He grinned but Off was now bright red and turned away as he laid down.

“stop doing that…”

“doing what?” Gun hugged him from behind and pecked at his neck

“This? Oooorr….this?” Gun ground slightly into him as he hugged him tightly, pulling Off back slightly into his hips.

“gun…I’m tired…and not ready for that…just yet” he mumbled quietly and closed his eyes.

Gun pecked him cheek once more “then I’ll wait till the day you’re ready.” He said. Off smiled and turned to him, resting his head on Guns chest, letting him play with his hair like they usually did when Off slipped into Guns bed.

“you’ve got a long wait”

 


	18. Chapter 18

Gun had been the first to wake up among the pair, although it was like his brain was half asleep still as he hadn’t fully realised where he was or what he was doing. The movement from behind him was enough to make his eyes open quickly, looking up at the thing that he was leaned up against.

“I didn’t wake you did i?” Off asked quietly as he wrapped an arm around Off’s waist, pulling him in closely. His morning voice sent chills down Guns spine.

“i..uh…” Gun remembered everything from the night before, smiling brightly before he hid his face in Offs chest, shaking his head a little. He was too comfortable and warm to even think about moving, forgetting they had to shoot two scenes today.

“Good…” Off raised his hand, playing with Guns hair slightly “it’s pretty early, why don’t you get your head back down, you’ll probably need a lot more rest.” Off smiled before holding him close, enjoying the feeling of Gun peacefully cuddling into him, knowing he was safe and warm beside him.

“I can’t…you can’t. We have to finish the scene today, and not get lost” Gun chuckled and traced shapes on Offs chest, not minding they were both just in their underwear, the blankets kept them warm anyway.

“eugh…true, but I don’t want to move” Off replied, making sure Gun couldn’t wriggle from his grip. “what if we just stayed a day extra…we can film the scene tomorrow.” Off kissed at his shoulder, it still left Gun shocked, as if after last night he didn’t expect this. He could still see the dark bruises all over his neck and it only made him laugh slightly.

“hey…I’m tryna seem hot and needy right now, what are you even laughing at this time?” Off leaned back, Gun rolled slightly away and looked over, holding the blankets over his chest as if he was a woman hiding his chest.

“your neck, it’s a little noticeable” Gun said and poked at one of the darkest marks he left which only made Off move back slightly, covering the marks with his hand.

“don’t do that…” Off said and sat up slightly, only to have Gun sit up beside him, placing a hand on either side of him and leaning in.

“don’t do what?” Gun asked with an innocent look on his face, but his grin was so evil, it made Off gulp.

“you know what…” Off mumbled before Gun pushed him back down onto his back, he looked up at the smaller male and could already feel his breathing pick up at the sight of him, ‘why couldn’t he always act like this? Why does he look so good in the morning? Did he always look this good?’ Off thought to himself, not realizing that he had zoned out and was just staring at Gun’s lips now.

Gun smirked a little and leaned down “what? This?” His lips were inches from Off, he could feel his hot breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Off shut his eyes and slowly laced his fingers through Gun’s hair, preparing himself for what was about to happen next.

Gun smirked at Off, finding it cute how he got flustered easily, he glanced up for a second and-

There was a sudden *ZIP* from outside the tent and Off looked up from underneath Gun “that isn’t…”

Gun gulped and sat up instantly, looking for his clothes. “yeah they’re awake” He scurried and panicked, trying to throw his clothes on, Off doing so too. The footsteps growing closer “HURRY!” Gun half whispered.

“wait hurry and get your trousers on” Off said as he held the zip of their tent shut since it could be unzipped from the outside. The zip moved up and down and up again as Off fought with New to keep it shut.

“Off I think your Zips jammed!” New shouted and tugged the zip again, making Off tumble back onto the blankets.

New finally opened the sheet to the tent and looked onto the scene inside, which was Gun sat with a blanket held to his shirtless chest, Off beside him without a shirt on either but the bruises and bite marks and scratches were one of the most visible things on the taller males now destroyed torso.

“did i….walk in on something…gun?” New cocked a brow and looked at his oldest friend, confused and a little shocked at what he was seeing.

“get out!” Gun whined and threw a shoe at them both.

Tay whistled and cat called Off who covered his chest, looking down at the ground “Go away TAY!” he shouted and pulled his shirt on, only for Fei to push past New and Tay and wriggle into the tent.

“Alright!” RISE AND SHINE LOVE BIRDS!” she shouted as she launched a shirt at Gun and threw a shoe at Off “because you got lost last night WE have to shoot during the day! Total mood wrecker…” She huffed and turned to the others, extending a hand “alright am I seriously the only person that likes girls here?” she asked as she was pulled out and to her feet. “ Get to the set in ten minutes! Or else I’ll throw the tripod at you next” She warned before storming off.

“how can something so small have so much rage?” Gun asked as he squinted his eyes, fixing his shirt on and getting out of the tent.

“I’d ask you the same” Off mumbled as he got out of the tent, rubbing at his neck, hoping that would somehow make the bruises fade.

Gun only glared before they made their way to the shooting sight. Off fixed his hair and makeup alongside Fei, constantly he could hear New and Tay talking about him which only made him shrink down into himself.

“hey…Ignore them, they’re just shocked that you slept with Gun” Fei said as she picked up concealer.

“I didn’t sleep with him” Off grumbled and turned to her “can you cover the marks for me? I didn’t have them in the scene before so I cant have them now” He moved his shirt.

Fei nodded and started to hide the marks. “ the bruises and bite marks on your skin beg to differ Off, you can’t lie” she chuckled and looked up at him “it’s not a bad thing, I see how you look at each other, don’t get shy and back away from him because of this, you understand me? You make him cry and I’ll make sure your full body is covered in bruises from me jumping on you with steel boots…” She warned.

Off gulped and shook his head “no seriously, we didn’t have sex.” He blurted out which shocked Fei.

“you didn’t?! then how did…” she pointed at his neck.

“that’s as far as we got…we really got no further than this type of stuff, I…I wasn’t ready, I don’t know how…” Off looked to make sure nobody was listening in. “I don’t know how I would do…IT…you know?”

“IT? Oh! You mean sex with a man?!” Fei asked and pointed to Tay “he’s your best friend, ask him, im sure he wont mind telling you everything, heck…he might even give you some tips.”

Off grumbled and slapped at her arm. “lets just get this over and done with, have you brushed your teeth?” he asked and Fei nodded before walking to the set area, reading her script.

Gun was at the side with New as they fixed the Cameras up. “New…can you take over the directing from here? I’m not feeling so good..” Gun didn’t want to admit that his legs still felt a little like jelly from the bruises that trailed up his thighs.

“oh uh sure you…” New grabbed a chair and pointed “sit…”

Gun smiled and thanked New before he sat quietly on his phone, sorting out basic information for the next part of shooting and tries to keep his mind away from thinking of Off, since every little thing reminded Gun of him. He sat quietly for a few moments and leaned back into his chair to try think of what he had to do next, but all he could think of was the night before, it felt like the image of Off shirtless was printed on the inside of his eyelids. He shook his head a little but he really couldn’t get him off of his mind. As he opened his eyes he saw Off acting, he looked great…Guns eyes drifted from Guns face, to his lips…to his neck. Not seeing the bruises that he left. He bit at his lip just thinking about it. ‘Damn it Gun get a grip of yourself’ he slapped at his face a little.

Ahead of Gun stood Off and Fei doing their scene. Fei had just tugged her arm away from Off as she pushed past the tree’s that gun had gotten lost at the night before. Off grabbed at her arm tugging her back and kissing her, Tay and New were manning the cameras as this happened. Off knew how to kiss girls, he had kissed plenty of girls before and he definitely knew how to fake passion. But something was wrong, as he kissed Fei, he didn’t get the same feeling that he had with Gun. Now that he thought about it, he had NEVER felt what he had felt whilst kissing Gun. Not with anybody. Off couldn’t focus right so he quickly broke the kiss, New screaming ‘CUT’ and for them to redo the kiss.

“whats wrong?” Fei asked as she hit at his arm “get your job done…”

Off sighed and nodded, glancing up at Gun for a second then looking back at Fei “its nothing...lets get back to this…” He said and turned back before New signalled for them to start again.

Off looked at Gun just as he grabbed Fei, closing his eyes before he could even look at another face other than Gun’s so his image was fresh in his mind. He kissed Fei once more, still not feeling the same as he did with Gun but this time he could deal with it. ‘It’s Gun…Just think it’s Gun’ He was so whipped from the night before and anything about Gun made his heart flutter like crazy. He wanted this over with so he could just drag Gun to the side and let him know how he was feeling, let out his tension on him…he wanted to know why he couldn’t get him out of his mind.

Gun had glanced up during the kiss and gritted his teeth, looking down quickly, he felt a pit in his stomach…but he didn’t know why. It was a horrible feeling. He looked at Off and felt like he would stop breathing any moment, he made him feel things nobody had ever made him feel…but seeing him kiss Fei only made him feel bitter and cruel, like he wanted everything BUT this to happen. What was this? ‘am i…jealous?’ he gulped and stood quickly, shaking is head and slapping at his face a little.

‘you idiot Gun!’ he cursed to himself as he walked away to the main camp site again. ‘you can’t be jealous, what happened between you meant nothing, it was just two hormonal men, one away from his girlfriend…the other…sexually frustrated…’ he slapped at his head again as he remembered Off still had a girlfriend “stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” Gun frowned and cursed himself out once more.

Off watched Gun leave so he asked New if they were done finally, and luckily they were.

“I’ll be right back…GUN WAIT FOR ME!” he shouted, wanting to catch up with him, just looking at him would be good enough for now.

Gun heard him, but didn’t even look up, he didn’t want to talk to him. ‘last night was just a mistake…just used until he gets to his girlfriend…that’s all’ Gun always dragged himself down.

‘pretend he’s not there…just…ignore him Gun…Just pretend he isn’t there…’


	19. Chapter 19

Gun had been packing up at the camp site, cleaning away the tents and making sure everything was away. He would normally have just sat in the car that he was riding in and wrote, made calls or messed around with new ideas for the following projects. But not this time, if he sat patiently in the car that would then give Off time to try talk to him, and right now he wanted to avoid him. For no apparent reason other than the fact that he made him happy…and nothing in Guns life was ever happy so of course the first thing he did was panic when the slightest feeling of jealousy came around. Plus, Off still had a girlfriend, somebody tall, pretty, fashion forward…she was everything Gun was not. Plus, Gun was…well…Gun. In short, he was a man, Off was a man. He didn’t see the point in wasting Off’s time when he could have been going around with girls that could actually act and look the way he wanted them to.

The more he walked around on his own and thinking to himself, the more he tore himself apart. ‘he made your life hell, what if he’s doing it again?’ he thought to himself and shook his head ‘best to avoid him till this blows over, then we can go back to normal and we can just keep happy memories from that night. Yeah that’s a good idea-‘ Gun was lost in thought and walked right into the very person he was avoiding.

“hey, can we talk?” Off asked and Gun noticed him about to grab onto his wrist.

“uh…uh…” Gun pushed the tripod into Offs hands “deal with this last thing then we can talk, meet me by the-“ Gun looked around and pointed to the huge tree that must have been roughly five solid minutes of walking away. “that tree.” Gun smiled then quickly slipped away to ‘do something’.

By ‘do something’ Gun really meant that he noticed Fei had packed up first and was ready to leave. “Fei! Fei!” Gun hush whispered as he tapped her window.

Fei cocked a brow as she slowly lowered the glass between them. “what is it small fry?” she asked whilst questioning why he was acting so shifty.

“I can’t explain, let me ride with you…now…don’t let Off ride with…please?” Gun begged, they had a few hours on the road ahead of them and he wasn’t wanting to talk to Off at all.

“was it about this morning?” Fei asked as she leaned over opening her passenger seat and patting the leather of the chair.

“I’ll explain on the way to the beach, I promise…just…” Gun sat down and tapped the dashboard “if you’re ready, GO” He was so adamant to leave which made Fei think Off has possibly done something to scare Gun off.

“alright I’ll just…” Fei started the car and slapped the top of the car from the open window “GUN AND I WILL MEET YOU AT THE BEACH! WHO EVER MAKES IT FIRST BOOKS INTO THE HOTEL ROOMS AND GETS FIRST PICK!” she shouted before she started driving.

Gun saw Off in the windshield mirror looking a little more defeated than usual. It broke his heart a little to pull such a cruel trick on him like that but as he kept telling himself. He believed it was for the best.

After an hour of driving, Fei nudged Gun who sat scribbling and writing ideas in his book. “alright…you’ve been studying and writing long enough mister…What happened?” Fei asked as she kept her eyes on the road mostly, but ever now and then she would glance over at Gun, waiting for his response.

“we didn’t sleep together last night, you know that right?” Gun asked to which Fei nodded.

“Off explained the basics and that neither of you had sex…is that whats annoying you? If we think you had sex or not?” She asked with a soft laugh then realised Gun had a serious face, it was obviously a wrong guess.

“No, We didn’t sleep together, mainly because Off didn’t want to go any further and we both bickered and killed the mood…but…” He sighed and hit his head off of his head rest. “I felt so happy with him, like over the past month, it’s been perfect, we haven’t fought, I haven’t seen his girlfriend around…it was just great-“

“wait he has a girlfriend ?! “ Fei was shocked to hear that, plus a little annoyed that Off cheated on somebody, but much wasn’t expected from somebody as scummy as him.

“Yes, we’ll get to that…But I was fine until he did that scene with you, then all of a sudden I just felt.” Gun fell silent “I felt, jealous.” He slouched in his chair “I know because he has a girlfriend, and I’m a guy…and he can’t be trusted that we wouldn’t work out. So I just want those good memories from the past month kept the same, I don’t want him feeling anything for me, and I’ll wait till my feelings pass. That way we can go back to doing our usual thing, sounds good right?” Gun asked, exhausted from talking already.

“oh babii no! if he has a girl you shouldn’t have even dipped into that territory, let alone hope for anything from it. He’s an ass, I’m in my right mind to turn this car round and drive them off the road.” Fei huffed but kept driving safety.

“I know, I don’t want to be around him until this clears up, I don’t trust him, I like him…but I haven’t ever been able to trust him. Especially not with something as serious as my hear damn it.” Gun fell silent. And waited for her to respond.

“well…you try nap right now, try ignore anything Off the Bastard does alright? I’ll wake you when we get to the beach.” Fei smiled, she was such a good friend, just like an older sister.

 

Gun had only shut his eyes for what felt like a few minutes but when he woke up it was dark, and he wasn’t in a car anymore, in fact, he seemed to be on a bed, it a room he didn’t recognize…He jumped awake quickly but Tay quickly stopped him from falling out of the bed.

“woah, slow down! We made it to the hotel but you wouldn’t wake up so we carried you in, they’re all outside shooting the final scenes then they’re going to get food, Off has done nothing but whine and get upset in the car, it’s not normal for him though…Does that answer all your questions?” Tay asked.

Gun shook his head and quickly got up. When they arrived down at the main shooting area, The actors were on break. He remembered what tay said about Off whining and crying, wondering if he was alright. His guilt and inability to stay away from the male got the better of him as he quickly looked around for him. He noticed on the start of the pier he was stood ‘ damn he looks good’ Gun huffed as he got closer.

The closer he got, the more he could hear from Off, he was on the phone…to his mother?

“alright Hana, don’t go crying, no listen to me. I’m being deadly serious, Yes I would never lie to you, because I care about you!” Off spoke, now Gun knew it was Hana he still talked to. His girlfriend.

Gun started walking back from the pier as Off still spoke on his phone. “No, I don’t care any more Hana, I think we should see other people, or at least. I’m going to see other people. We’re breaking up…” Off said before hanging up, as he turned around he noticed Gun walking away “hey Gu-…” he stopped himself quickly when he noticed how furious the smaller male looked.

Gun was beyond furious, he was jealous, he was grouchy, hurt, sad and confused all in one, he didn’t know what to feel. ‘stupid stupid STUPID!’ he thought to himself as he slapped at his head.

Off was called back over to finish off the scene in which he had to confess to Fei. Gun didn’t want to be around but he was the side director for this scene.

Off cleared his throat and waited for his cue before looking up, remembering his lines, but his attention kept falling on Gun, he kept forgetting his lines and stuttering until he finally looked up , staring right through Fei to where Gun was sat.

“why should I wait around for you?! I’m tired of waiting! You never tell me what I want to hear! Its always an excuse!” Fei snapped, playing her character.

Off grabbed her shoulders and looked head dead in the eyes “you wanna hear the truth from me? You want to hear what you want to hear?! Fine!” Off let go of Fei and turned away from her, the boy knew hot to get dramatic.

“Gun I wanna be with you god damn it!” Off snapped, not saying what he was supposed to say, instead his brain had gotten him to say what he wanted to say.

Fei gasped at the sudden outburst and behind her Gun started choking on the water he was drinking, Tay of course patted at his back and made sure he was okay.

“NO NO NO! THAT’S ALL THAT! CUT! YOU SAY FEI-“ New shouted at first until he realised what had just happened. “oh my god”

Off shoved past New and didn’t even give gun a second to complain before he grabbed his wrist, tugging him from his seat and out onto the same pier Gun had not long walked away from.

“off wait, Let go! OFF!” Gun tried to tug his arm away but Off wasn’t going to let him go any time soon.

Off finally stopped at the end and held him by the wrists tightly, making sure he didn’t hurt him though. “Gun you need to listen to me, alright? Fei talked to New, New talked to Tay and Tay talked to me…” He said looking at him.

“why would you think I was just using you? Or just going to go back to my girlfriend? I wanted to end it with her, I’ve been trying for months! You know she won’t leave me alone, well I had enough…I have had enough Gun. The past month has been the best damn month of my life and it’s because I managed to spend ever second of it with you. I don’t care that it was just stupid things like getting cat toys, or helping you clean your damn camera lenses…I would rather spend a thousand years cleaning your stupid lenses if it meant I got to spend every second beside you. I don’t want anybody else, I don’t want anything else…You make my skin feel like its on fire even when you just punch me, but I’d blame that from your short person strength” Off chuckled then looked at him with sad eyes “call me generic, call it stupid and cliché, but you make me want to be a better man, you make me want to do the things you do, you make me want to drag myself out of bed in the morning just so I can see you do that cute shuffle to the bathroom before I spend the next fourty minutes hitting the door because I need the toilet.” He let out a small chuckle before he moved his hands to cup Gun’s cheeks.

“I don’t know if you’ll ever fully forgive me for high school, or if you’ll ever trust me, or want me. But right now I’m dropping all defences, right here, right now. gun atthaphan…I’m sick of chasing after you, I’m sick of having to watch you cry, I’m sick of worrying about you all the time, wondering if you’re panicking and I’m not there to stop it, or if you’ve gotten in a fight with PumPui again…I want you, your stupid nerd glasses and your ugly shirts. Not a single part of you left out, I like you SO damn much”

Gun felt his eyes pricking with tears as he looked up at Off, hearing every word and it only made him worry more, he parted his lips to protest his feelings although he practically felt the same, but before he could speak, Off had kissed him, and that was enough to top it all off, Gun felt like his weak little heart couldn’t take a second more of this, he didn’t even realise that he had kissed back almost instantly until Off broke the kiss a little, resting his forehead on Gun’s.

“i…I’m supposed to hate you…” Gun sniffed and his lips trembled, Off continued to cup his cheeks, wiping away any stray tears that fell.

“then hate me, but you could set my cat on fire and nail me to the wall, I’d still never find one reason to not like you Gun.” He pecked his lips once more before he tightly hugged Gun.

“i…I do like you, so…so much” Gun whimpered quietly into his neck. His heart was breaking and mending all at once, he didn’t know a lot of things, but he knew he wanted to live in this moment for as long as possible.


	20. Chapter 20

Off smiled down at Gun, looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered, and right now, he really was, he didn’t care for his acting, he didn’t care about his cat, and he definitely didn’t care about what state Hana was in after breaking it off with her earlier that day. He was just content with this moment, total silence, The man that made his heart beat faster than any drum right in his arms and – The sudden shouting and screaming of New, Tay and Fei on the beach, making obscene gestures and whistling at them. Usually Off would have told them ‘fuck off’ and proceed to shove Gun into the water. But not now. His arms where locked around the smaller male who was now shyly hugging into his chest,  he could feel him smiling against him which only made him let out a small burst of laughter before he kissed the top of his head lightly.

“they’re so embarrassing” Gun laughed slightly as he looked up at Off who hadn’t taken his eyes away from him for a second.

“yeah, let’s just stay on the pier a little longer…huh?” Off said more as a suggestion than a question.

“I want to…but we can’t, we need to pack up and go.” Gun whined but had no time for a full complaint to pass his lips as Off had quickly pecked his then looked away like nothing had happened.

“h-Hey You can’t keep doing that to me!” Gun whined and let go of Off “that’s not some weapon you can use anytime you want me to be quiet”

“oh but it is…why are you bickering so much? Want me to silence you again?” Off smirked and did the same cute eyebrow raise that made Gun feel like putty in Offs hands.

 ‘Damn it this mans gonna kill me’ Gun thought to himself quickly before backing up, shaking his head “don’t even try it bub!” He turned quickly when Off tried to grab at him, running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him, right down the pier and towards the others as if he was running for his life.

As he looked to the side, Off ran past him showing no effort, thinking he was going to be grabbed. ‘why is he…’ Gun turned to face forward again only to see Off stop in front of him, giving him no time at all to stop himself, so Gun crashing right into Offs chest, sending them both backwards into the sand was inevitable at this point.

“eugh I love match making, I might do it more” Tay laughed as he wandered over with New and Fei.

“Match making?” Gun asked as he sat up, Off following quickly.

“yeah I’ve been rooting for this for far too long” Tay grinned and put out a hand, Fei and New both handing him Money “plus I won the bet. Now hurry up and get up, we’ve already started to pack away.” He added.

Gun tugged himself to his feet, dragging Off along beside him. It was like pulling a moody child to an appointment, because Off seriously didn’t want to go anywhere that wasn’t private, he just wanted to spend time with Gun, But Gun had responsibilities to deal with.

“Off if you help put the heavy things away you can take my car back together” Fei said holding out her keys for them.

‘Time Alone…’ Offs eyes lit up like fairy lights, rushing to the heaviest of objects and moving around like they didn’t bother them at all. The entire time all Gun had to do was watch and as Fei put it  ‘Enjoy the view’.

Soon enough Gun was buckling himself into his seat and waiting for Off to sit. “eugh thank god we don’t have to listen to the others on the way back, I’m so Tired-“Off fell silent when Gun leaned over him, moving close to his face.

“if you wanted to make a move you should have done it already, don’t just look at me like that” Off added before gulping slightly.

Gun rolled his eyes and pulled Offs seatbelt over him before shaking his head “I’ve got better things to do than make moves on you…Buckle up, and don’t die if I crash.” He Smiled and sat back, starting the car.

On the way back Gun drove in complete silence, turning to the side every so often to see Off not taking his eyes off of him. “aren’t you bored already?” Gun questioned.

“huh?” He shook his head and sat up, grabbing Guns free hand that rested on the small arm rest between them. “why would I be?”

The second Gun felt Offs hand lace with his he instantly felt like melting. His tiny heart fluttered and a small smile crossed his face. ‘how is he doing this to me?’ Gun questioned, it was only made worse when Off raised his hand, kissing at the smaller males knuckles. ‘damn it’.

“what’s with the cute smile?” Off asked as he ran his thumb over the others knuckles, enjoying the cute faces from him.

“what cute smile? I’m smiling at the road…it’s….calm.”

“oh the road? Alright I guess I’ll let go the-“  Off slowly removed his hand but Gun snatched it back quickly.

“NO! i…I mean no-no it’s alright, my hands cold…hold it. Don’t let it go” Gun snapped slightly before sinking back down into his seat to continue their journey.

“you could have just asked me to hold your hand” Off mumbled before leaning back and closing his eyes soon dozing off in the chair beside Gun who, for hours after Off had fallen asleep, still continued to hold his hand.

Thankfully Gun was able to stay awake for the full drive or else there would have been a crash which was the last thing he needed right now, especially in Feis car. If he crashed that, then it would be better to die in the wreck, because Fei would torture him for the rest of his natural born life if he put a scratch on her ‘Baby’. Once they arrived back Gun shook Off’s arm slightly to wake him and saw the same cute smile on his lips that he did that night after the Cinema.

“wow how long have you liked me?” Gun asked quietly before ruffling his hair “come on, get up so we can go in.” He smiled and took his Camera and basic needs out of the car.

Off stumbled after, totally exhausted, rubbing at his eyes before looping his arms around him. “okay…give me the bag’s you’ve done so much already” The sound of Off’s ‘I’ve only just woke up’ Voice sent shivers down his spine like always.

“No…Head up and unlock the apartment for me please” Gun said as he turned quickly “the keys are in my back pocket…”

Off slipped his hand into his pocket but Gun yelped, jumping as Off grabbed slightly “THAT’S NOT THE KEYS! Off you Pervert!” He snapped and wriggled away from the taller males grasp.

“what? I was just trying to find the keys…” Off grinned then made his way up first.

When he put the key in the lock, it seemed that the door was already open which only sparked a sudden feeling of alertness, Looking down the steps to Gun to make sure he wasn’t near the door when he opened it. A little part of him expected to find the house trashed, PumPui in several parts and they had been robbed…But it was SO much worse. As he shoved the door open quickly, across from him, fast asleep, Lay Hana, looking messier than usual , a bottle of whisky resting empty on the table and the apartments spare key under her hand.

Gun had only made his way up the stairs and spotted who was asleep, he froze up for a second before clearing his throat “i- I’m gonna go unpack…my…stuff” he said quietly and crept past the sleeping mess on the couch, a pang of jealousy hitting his gut as he made it to his room.

Off could see Gun furrowing his brows and mentally noted that he was to check on him afterwards, but for now, he had to get Hana up and out of here, it wasn’t the place for her. Crouching beside her, Off slowly slipped the spare key from her hand, he didn’t want her slipping back into his house now that he had decided to cut ties with her.

“Hana…Hana wake…” Off huffed not being able to wake her so simply, instead, he grabbed her arms and quickly shoved her hard enough that she’d role from the couch, accidentally hitting her head on the floor.

The last thing he wanted to deal with was Hana and now she was crying on his floor before she looked over at him.

“o-Of...off!” she hugged him

“Hana let me go-“

“OFFF!!! “ she wailed “I have no where to go…don’t throw me out! I don’t want you leaving me” She blubbered, it was visibly clear that she was still somewhat drunk, but drinking a full bottle of Off’s favourite whisky would do that to you. He was genuinely crying on the inside ‘That was an expensive bottle too’ he winced at the bottle.

“Hana, you can go anywhere you want-“

“really?! Can I take your be-“

“but you can’t sleep here, this is the last place you’re allowed.” He said before glancing over his shoulder to Gun who was stood at his door frame with that same ‘I pity you’ sad look on his face.

Gun frowned and stepped in “she can take my be-“ Gun was instantly silenced by Off jumping up and slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Don’t! nope, reverse that thought and go to bed Gun!” He snapped slightly before letting go of his mouth, only receiving a nod and eyeroll as response before he wandered off to do his course work, he was too tired for this drama.

Off had returned to the couch beside Hana, but only after he made sure Gun was comfortable, just looking at him made him smile, thinking about him more when he sat, but his line of thought was broken by Hana’s intense Sobbing in his ear.

“OFF!” She sobbed, snotty nosed and puffy eyed as she tried to hold Offs face, the taller male tried tugging away but the girls nails were like cat claws.

“W-whAT don’t he have that I don’t?!” Hana grabbed Offs hands hastefully and pushed them on her chest and hips, But the thing was, women just didn’t cut it for him anymore, he wasn’t aroused or excited by what Hana had.  “i…Am a bombshell!” she slurred out through snotty nosed sobs.

He didn’t even hesitate once when he spoke, thinking he’d be comical in a serious time like now. “Well for one, he had a penis…unless you have one too, I don’t care.” He shrugged and tugged his hands away, brushing them off on the couch like he had just touched pumpuis litter box.

Hana practically choked on her tongue due to the pure open mouthed shock she was feeling right now. “w-wait…you’re Gay?! Don’t tell me I’ve  been sleeping with a gay man! Oh my god” She tugged at her hair and tried to stand from the couch.

“I’m not gay!”

“You like men!”

“No I like Gun!” Off shouted over her almost incomprehensible shouting.

Hana stumbled back on her heels and wiped her nose with the back of her hand, looking at the door and scoffing. “him? That…that…PIG?! I’ll win you back Off…no…I don’t need to win you back because you ALWAYS…come crawling back! You always do!” She was hysterical, flailing her arms and shouting before Off had enough, he could handle the slander but the second she called Gun a pig he knew enough was enough.

Off shoved her to the door and grabbed her by the collar of her top “if you EVER speak about Gun like that again, or even Dawn on my doorstep, or even THINK…Ill of Gun…” He glanced down the stairs. “I’ll see how many steps you can hit on the way down, do you understand me?” He threatened lowly, Hana had never seen this toxic rage fuelled side of him before and it genuinely terrified her.

“y-yes…” she squeaked out before the door was slammed in her face.

Off put his forehead to the door frame and breathed out slowly, trying to calm himself, he felt like punching a wall, breaking something…either way he had to calm down before he even looked at Gun, all it took was one snarky comment and he would lash out, he couldn’t help it, no matter how hard he tried, his anger always got the better of him. He could hear the clicking of Guns door opening and kept his head down, his eyes squeezing shut tightly so he could calm down and ignore him.

“Off…” That damn voice, hearing his name from his lips, it made him melt like butter. It was as if all of his anger just cleared up and Gun was the only thing on his mind.

He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, there was only one man in his life with hands this soft. Off slowly turned and Gun only grabbed him and tugged him into a tight hug. Not saying a word, not until Off was ready to speak.

“you heard me right?” Off asked, breaking the silence that had continued for several minutes.

“about the part where you said you liked me? Uhuh”

“good…because I don’t like any other men…if it’s not you then I don’t care” Off admitted, he could tell from Guns expression that he was flustered and finally he saw the cutest smile on his face.

“Off…”

“yeah?”

“you…are SUCH a fucking smooth talker! Ah…I’m kinda impressed!” Gun grinned and slipped his arms from hugging Off, slowly making his way to finish his course work, noticing Off trailing close behind him. As he sat it seemed that it was his turn to be cuddled.

Gun smiled brightly, Back cuddles were always good, now that they were from Off they felt a million times better.

“what is it now?” He asked quietly.

“let’s go out to eat tomorrow…somewhere nice” Off said as he rested his chin on Guns shoulder.

“soo….your mothers store?”  
  
“I was thinking more…the noodle place you like?” Off suggested, knowing they hardly went and Gun always spoke about this place.

“REALLY?!”

“yep, it’s a date then, now you get some sleep…the work can wait..” Off closed Guns laptop over and pecked at his lips gently. Gun would have kissed back but right now all he could sit and think about was what Off said.

‘D A T E” He thought with a small grin before Off dragged him to the bed and shoved him back, bouncing onto the bed on top of him.

“I’m too tired to make it to my own, let me bunk with you?” Off asked pouting slightly knowing Gun wouldn’t say no.

Gun looked up and attempted to wriggle free from Offs grasp but the taller obviously more muscular male wasn’t budging until he answered. “FINE! You can sleep here” he huffed out and as soon as he agreed, Off had already wriggled under the covers and into Guns arms, soon falling asleep as Gun played with his hair. Gun felt safe with Off beside him, and safer now that he  could hold him. So of course he wanted him in his bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Off had spent the last two weeks constantly showering Gun in affection, small back hugs, little neck kisses, falling asleep with his head on his lap, even grabbing his hand to hold when they were out in public, he was shameless with Gun, and he didn't care who stood and stared at him, what was going to happen anyway? He wanted all eyes on Gun ALL the time, he was like a little love sick puppy that wandered around after him where ever he went, no matter what he did. Constantly Tay would joke about it being the 'Honey moon' period of their Relationship, but everytime he even looked at Gun or thought about him, he couldn't even imagine treating him any differently than he did right now.

  
Most recently though, Gun had been beyond busy with his course work, they had gotten a few extra recordings to finish off the main story and total off screen time of Gun and News Project. Now all that was left to do was edit and send the video back and forth from NEw to Gun until both were fully satisfied with their final product.  
Off usually hated when Gun did his work, he would lock himself in his room like a little hermit and not eat or sleep until he had made a significant difference in his work load. But that wasn't the case this time. Instead of slowly decaying away in front of his laptop under the yellow possibly toxic haze of his light bulb, Gun was sat with his laptop on the arm of the main couch, One hand messing with his work and doing what he should have been doing, and the other hand playing with the tuff of hair that was attached to the head that rested on his knee. He smiled down slightly to see Off finally waking up from his nap, it was a good thing too since Guns legs had completely gone numb from the circulation being cut off.

  
"Hey" Off mumbled slightly as he ruffled his hair, feeling Guns hand on his head. "where you playing with my hair?" Off asked as he propped himself up a little.

  
Gun moved his hand away quickly and nudged Off's head from his lap so he could finally put his laptop down "erm no i wasn't i, i was playing with my own. But i have bad hand eye co-ordination so i guess i put my hand in the wrong place" Gun lied and shrunk behind the screen of his laptop.

  
"Hmmm that's the least believable thing i've EVER heard. But alright, if you say so...then it is so" Off said as he sat up full and ruffled his hair in return before resting his hand on the back of Guns neck, leaning in to peck his lips.

  
Gun quickly shoved his hand inbetween their lips and faced his laptop again "you haven't brushed your teeth and i have course work to do." With a quick *Shove* Gun knocked Off backwards and onto the floor beside them.

  
"hey! fine if i brush my teeth can I kiss you?" He asked as he dragged himself to his feet, grumping and groaning.

  
"Erm..." Gun looked up at him then down at his laptop then back up at him "hmmm No, I've got far too much work to get done, maybe talk to me later." Gun was starting to get too engrossed in his work again which everyone knew Off hated. sure he loved how passionate he was about his projects, but Off kept him grounded so he didn't go totally off the rails.

  
"eugh fine" huffing like the big child he was, Off flopped onto the couch and leaned his head on Guns shoulder. "will you be doing another project like this?" He asked as he read the notes on his laptop screen quietly.

  
"Huh? this? i...I should be doing another? i don't know what yet but we have to do a few for portfolio building."

  
"let me be in them then." Off said abruptly.

  
"why? aren't you sick of seeing me all the time? won't working with me again just make you bored of the sight of me?"

  
Off dramatically gasped as he threw his head up "no! i want to work in everything you write, because you're an amazing director, not just because i like you, plus i want to see you more"

  
"we literally live in the same house and i spent 90% of my time beside you, why do you want to see me more?" Gun didn't understand why Off liked him so much but he always left him to his own devices.

  
"hmm maybe because" Off pinched his cheek, making Gun freeze up and look at him from the corner of his eye. "you're so damn cute and i want to keep an eye on you, who knows, somebody may snatch you away" he shook his cheek before letting go. Gun rubbed at his cheek but couldn't help but smile up at the older male who seemed to have shown a hint of possessiveness.

  
"why are you jealous that i'm so cute everybody wants me?" He asked, a wide grin on his face.

  
"hah! in your dreams little man, no...it's because i don't want anybody getting their hands on my things."

  
"oh so i'm an object now? Idiot." Gun tutted and turned back to his work.

  
"i'm not being an idiot, i'm trying to be cute." Off grumbled and puffed his cheeks out, poking at them before trying several different 'cute' poses that only made Gun stare in disgust.

  
"i think you're killing off my brain cells." He grumbled slightly.

  
"ah well fuck you too..." Off huffed and slouched beside him. after roughly twenty minutes of total silence apart from the tip tapping of the keys. Off finally spoke again. It was if he never stopped.

  
"Let's go out tonight"

  
"why?"

  
"to celebrate, we finally finished filming!" Off always wanted excuses to go out and party, this was now one of them

  
"Oh...I really can't Off, you know that."

  
"BULL...SHIT...." Off shouted as he stood "i'll call the others, you get ready."

  
Gun slowly saved his work and nodded "alright..." he grumbled and closed his laptop over.

  
As Off ran off like a huge child excited to be outside, Gun decided it was best to take a quick shower, after all, he had done nothing for three days apart from write, he was definitely in need of a wash. As soon as Gun finished up he wrapped a towel tightly around his waist and wandered out towards his room. Stopping at the sudden noise of a whistle, his attention drawn to Off who sat on the kitchen counter. Gun glared slightly before he continued towards his door. Off was now leaning on the counter with his head propped in his hand.

  
"eugh look how good my boyfriend looks" He smiled and wandered over to him.

  
The words made Gun freeze up. 'what did he just say?!' "b-boyfriend?" Gun stuttered out as his moody expression dropped as his eyebrows unfurrowed.

  
"yeah, you got a problem with it?" Off asked as he wrapped his arms loosely around Guns waist, looking down at the boy he liked, smiling at how cute he looked with his hair pushed out of his face.

  
"n-n..." Gun tried to form words but only shook his head which only made Off laugh at how small he seemed "I mean no...not at all" He felt his cheeks hurting from the smile he tried to hide.

  
"well thats good then because, i wanna make it official. me and you, so nobody can get to you" Off's smile was so wide and bright and his eyes always lit up when he was doing something he really wanted to do, Gun noticed that and had to look down at the ground to stop Off seeing his smile.

  
"what do you mean get to me?" Gun asked.

  
"well what if somebody makes a move on you, or you get drunk and mess around with somebody, or somebody flirts with you, as your roommate i have no right to get jealous and want to keep you all to myself...But as your boyfriend, i can find the biggest magazine i can and hit them away from you like the bugs they are." Off admitted calmly.

  
"you really think i'd even let a guy make a move on me?" Gun let out a small snort of laughter.

  
"you let me"

  
Gun stopped laughing and looked up at him "but that's different, i like you. I don't like others...Now can i go change?" Gun asked as he held his towel tighter around himself.

  
Off looked down at Gun who was still stood in nothing but a towel, still soaking wet from the shower, of course quickly he had to give himself the chance to take in the view.

"erm, sure fine, fine go. But remember" He smirked and pulled him close by the towel. "I've seen all of that already. No need to hide it"

  
Gun shoved him slightly "perverted bastard!"He snapped before turning back towards his room. Rushing to get ready.

  
Once Gun and Off were both ready they had one last thing to do, meet the others at the club. The last time he was out at this club he remembered crying a lot in the rain, he also remembered the hangover from hell that followed. As they left the apartment, Gun finally gave himself time to look at just what Off had decided to wear. He was dressed in a red patterned shirts and jeans, it was so simple yet he always looked like a million bucks. He always wanted to look as Fashion forward as Off, but his style was usually ugly hoodies and graphic tshirts.

  
"what are you looking at?" Off asked as he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and fixed his collar.

  
"me? oh erm." Gun smiled and shook his head, looking down at his own outfit of a black shirt and jeans. "nothing, just you look really good, that's all." He smiled and turned away, sliding his hands into his pockets.

  
"really? i stumbled into the cupboard and stumbled back out" Off laughed before grabbing Guns hand and lacing their fingers together. "alright, lets go then" He pulled him along with him.

  
Gun hardly said a word on the way to the club, mainly because Off didn't shut up once, but he wasn't too bothered, when Off talked about things he liked he always seemed so happy, he wasn't going to kill his happiness for the sake of a little peace and quiet.

  
When they arrived at the club Off spotted Tay and New with Fei who seemed to have brought along a friend. He recognized who it was and tightened his grip instantly on Guns hand, it was like a sudden possessiveness kicked in and he wanted to keep Gun as close as possible. Fei was friends with somebody that was like the universities Casanova, just minus the class.

  
"Arm !Long time no see huh?" Off greeted him but kept Gun close behind him, why would he want Gun meeting Arm?why would he even want him being withing a foot of his presence?

  
Arm smiled as he greeted Off. "You look different now, wow you got tall!" Arm ruffled at Offs hair before Off moved his head quickly.

  
"yeah well we can't all stay short our whole lives..." Off nudged Gun and laughed before he noticed he had nudged Gun right out into Arms View.

  
"oh...who's this?" Arm asked smiling but Off had noticed how Arm was already looking at Gun as if he was a piece of meat and Arm was a hungry dog.

  
Before Gun could even open his mouth to speak, Off grabbed his hand tightly again and laced their fingers together before raising their hands up. "this one, this ones mine" Off grinned but also noted how Arms expression hadn't changed, He only gritted his teeth then pointed to the door. "are we going to stand in the cold or night or are we going to drink?" He asked before they got into the club.

  
Upon entering, Off had moved from holding Guns hand, to wrapping his arm around him to keep him practically attached to his side. "stick by me, i can't have you walking into-"

  
Before Off could even finish his sentence he looked at the person that sat at the bar in front of them when they went for a drink.

  
"Hana..." Off said lowly and Gun only gulped and looked back towards his friends as if needing a rescue.


	22. Chapter 22

Gun gulped and tried to slip from the grip around his waist so he could cling on to New for safety, not liking Hana one bit. Especially not after her last visit at the beginning of the month. As He finally got out of Off's grip, he suddenly felt somebody holding his hand tightly. Off wasn't going to let him run off and he didn't even care if Hana saw they were holding hands.

  
"Off...i didn't think i'd see you here-" Hana spoke as she uncrossed her legs and stood down from the bar stool she was on.

  
"Of course you'd expect to see me here, it's my local and i come here all the time, You on the other hand, you live an hours drive away..." Off started but Gun squeezed his hand tightly, looking up at him and just from Guns face, Off knew he was uncomfortable and wanted to leave the bar as soon as possible.

  
"I wanted to see-"

  
"save it, I've got more important things to take care of" Off cut her off, raising Guns hand a little to show it before pulling Gun away through the crowds quickly, not looking back once to see Hana or what she was doing, he didn't care anymore, and he still held a strong grudge over her for what she said about Gun.

  
"Off can you slow down? i can't walk that fast! i feel like you're going to rip my wrist off!" Gun whined as he was practically dragged out to the beer garden where the others were sat before he finally let go. Gun stood rubbing at his wrist that hurt but Off hadn't even noticed until Arm stood.

 

"what happened to your wrist?" He asked as he walked over looking at the red marks.

  
Gun shrugged and waved his hand dismisively "oh its nothing, just some idiot in the club" He grumbled before sitting down with New and Fei.

  
Off looked at his wrist and grumbled, knowing that he should have been more careful. he mentally cursed himself before he settled down with the others, luckily Tay and New had gotten drinks so They didn't even need to move for more.

  
"do you remember the last time we were here?" Off asked Gun who felt a sudden queasiness as if he remembered and nodded.

  
"i drank too much and was sick"

  
"understatement, you got totally plastered, sat in the rain for a good twenty minutes, Cried in the rain, complained about me being pretty, Threw up EVERYWHERE, then i had to piggyback you home." Off listed only the main events of that night, not needing the details from later that night when Off woke up in Guns bed.

  
"I don't remember that happening, when...where were we during this?" New asked then felt Tay kicking his ankle. "oh...wait...right we got drunk and then-"

  
"slept with each other yep...we get it" Fei rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

  
Gun sat quietly, listening to the group bicker and complain, not even touching his drink, if Off was drinking he didn't plan on it.

  
"hey"

  
"heeeey"

  
"hey little guy"

  
Gun was totally zoned out but finally turned to face who was talking to him, it was arm "huh? little guy...me?" he asked quickly to which he received a nod.

  
"yeah you're little guy...i didn't quite catch your name earlier..."

  
"Gun, and you're" Gun paused then clicked his fingers as he remembered "ah wait lemmie guess , Arm?"

  
Arm smiled and nodded "yeah I was a friend of Off's back in highschool, well i was older than him so i was more like a big brother...so you're dating him?"

  
"uh, yep i guess so" Gun grinned brightly, glad to say it, every so often Gun would look up from his conversation with Arm and spots Off staring at him.

  
"if i'm honest somebody as cute as you could do better than him, he's a bit of a mess at times" Arm admitted and Gun nodded in acknowledgment but not at all agreement.

  
To Gun, Off was the coolest, strongest, best looking and funniest man he had ever spoken to. So no amount of slander from so called 'friends' would sway his opinion and make him think bad of Off. Gun knew Off was a terrible person, but he was able to deal with it which only made his improvement so much more attracting.

  
Arm leaned over to Gun's ear and smiled "I'd say you should be with a real man..."

  
There was the feeling of a hand on his waist and Gun wasn't like the desperate little boys you would find shacking up in a bathroom stall. He was the total opposite, a whiny squirmy brat that was now watching the more than furious Off stand up and turns to leave with a simple 'i'm going to get more drinks.' He jumped from his seat and yelped a little as he got up "i'm GOING TO GET ANOTHER DRINK!" he said loudly as he rushed after Off.

  
Once he got into the club he didn't see him at first, squishing through the crowd and bashing left right and center, he didn't have his glasses on nor did he have contacts in tonight so trying to find Off was incredibly difficult. He pushed close to the bar and sat down on a stool, totally out of breath from the shoving and pushing and stumbling around the drunks of the club. He felt somebody grab his shoulder which only made him yelp again, just like before, but as he looked at the person he realized it was probably the only face he could EVER make out without his glasses.

  
"Off!" gun slapped at his arm "you IDIOT! you left me with your creep of a friend! you rushed away and even let me get lost in the club, what would happen if somebody snatched me away huh?! i thought you wanted to prevent that!" Gun was complaining and whining and shouting but was stopped when Off pecked his lips gently.

  
"stop worrying, i'm here now. And i know Arm is a creep, i didn't want you meeting him for that reason alone, but there isn't much you can do when he's coming with our usual group." He wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

  
"Can we just stay here?" Gun asked

  
"what do you mean?"

  
"sit at the bar all night, not go back to the group, i don't want to go home, but i don't want to deal with that lot either."

  
"if that's what you-"

  
"yes!" Gun nodded frantically "this is what i'm wanting..." Gun sighed in relief that Off would let him do what he was wanting.

  
"alright, but you need to at least drink. You havent touched a drink since we got here and i've already had Three!" Off whined.

  
Gun hesitated but slowly nodded "alright, BUT! if i get drunk i'm going home, with or without you."

  
"no i'll be by your side" Off said as he stood behind him,wrapping his arms around him tightly and leaned over his shoulder ordering them a drink each.

  
As it grew later into the night,That was drink slowly became two, then it became four, and then somehow it became shots...and cocktails, and basically anything that looked 'Pretty' at some point.

  
Off was wrecked, his face pressed on the bar as he held Gun's hand "you're SO cute, i like you so much, you don't even understand you're my cutie and i want to be with my cutie forever and not let anybody touch my baby" Off sniffled and flailed his hand to try squish Gun's cheeks.

  
Gun whined and stumbled to his feet from being on the stool "i-I'm gonna go tell- tell the others we're gonna head home...stay!" Gun pointed and when Off stayed still he patted his head "good boy" He sniggered and continued through the crowd towards the beer garden.

  
Off remained by the bar, almost falling asleep, babbling nonsense to himself and complaining, or what seemed like complaining from his tone. It was hard to tell because every time he tried to speal full words didn't come out, he hadn't been this drunk in a LONG time, and he knew it was making him feel terrible already, his head was all fuzzy, his eyes were too heavy to open and his entire body just wanted to slouch to the bar and sleep.

  
Luckily enough, he felt Gun just return, moving a hand to his waist and slowly caressing his sides before pulling him to the side of the club, 'i'm drunk, if Guns doing this here...he must be worse than me' He thought to himself and a small smirk appeared on his lips. Getting dragged to the side of the club was no problem at all, it was Gun after all. And Off would do anything Gun asked, no matter the request, Off was totally head over heels for him.

  
Off felt his back pressing into the wall and the hot air of Gun's breath reached his neck, making his skin tingle and shivers shot down his spine. Not even a minute had passed and Off was pressed up against the clubs wall, tilting his head to the side for Gun as they marked up and down his neck. Hickies were always a weakness to Off and right now he already had to be propped up to keep from falling over, so the bruises appearing over his neck really weren't helping it.

  
Off gripped at him as best he could, moaning lowly at the feeling "a-ah gun!" He gasped slightly before he finally looked down at him, but suddenly felt a pang of alarmness hit his chest when the person looked up.

  
"think again" Hana smirked, Off tried to shove her away, feeling sick to his stomach but he had no strength to do that nor did he have the balance to try get away, his head was spinning, practically falling asleep from how drowsy the mixed drinks made him.

  
"Just think i'm Gun then...if that's what you're wanting" Hana smirked, she always got her own way, and right now she wanted Off.

Gun had just come back inside from the Beer garden, but felt uneasy for a split second. Wondering what seemed wrong, he went to find Off and was unable to see him at the bar. 'did he wander off?! damn it he's too drunk to think straight...' He kept looking around until he spotted it, the bright red shirt, pressed against more than familiar golden sequins from earlier than night. It was Hanas dress pressed against Off's shirt.

  
He moved to see just what was happening, something snapped in him as he saw Them together, it was like a pure drunken rage he didn't even know he had in him. He was bitter and Jealous and possessive all at once, but that was HIS off. Not Hana's. He probably would have lashed out at them both if he hadn't noticed just how unstable Off was, shoving at her shoulders but just not getting anywhere, he could have sworn he read the words 'Gun' coming from his lips. 'He's too drunk'

  
Gun shoved through the crowd towards them and when he was 100% sure that was HIS Off. He grabbed Hanas wrist tugging her back and shoving her harshly out of the way, Off completely lost balance and stumbled into Gun's arms who held onto him tightly before he averted his attention to Hana  
"listen to me, i don't know what kicks you get out of being a skank with others, but when they're drunk, belonging to somebody

else and not interested in women, especially you...you leave them the fuck alone, Now if you even CONTACT, Off one more time.." He looked down and saw her shoes heel had snapped "it'll be more than your damn heel i break...DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" he snapped, shaking with rage.

  
Even Off who was completely wasted and slouched into his arms looked at Gun, shocked and confused. 'G-Gu..un' he attempted to say quietly, not having a chance to speak another word because Gun had turned on his heels and started to drag Off out of the club, it was like a mother scolding their child at this point.

  
Gun gritted his teeth and didn't talk to him once on the way back, scared he'd lash out and hit Off, he was angry enough to do that which just scared him now.

  
"Gun...i'm...i'm sorr-" Off had been trying to apologize for the full walk home, but now that he had sobered up in the SLIGHTEST this was as much as he was able to say due to his words being jumbled still, but mainly because Gun grabbed his wrists, slamming them on the wall the second they entered the house.

  
He could have sworn he felt his heart stop for a second as he looked at Gun, his eyes were their usual soft puppy ones he loved, now they were like a hawks, his eyebrows furrowed, you could see the anger in them. "Gun..." He spoke as he looked over his features, although he was drunk and Gun was angry. He still felt some warm feeling inside when he looked at him.

  
"don't talk! I can't stand to hear you talk right now damn it..." Gun looked Off over, it really must have been the alcohol, he would have never have gotten angry like this over somebody especially over Off...but he remembered that he cared about him and that softness returned as he unfurrowed his brows, but there was still so much anger.   
"what the hell did you think you were doing?" He almost snarled out the words.

  
"i...i can't remember, i just know im sorry" Off was able to piece together, still feeling drunk and sick.

  
"sorry? you had her...all over you..." Gun added and leaned close.

  
"wait...who? what? Gun-"

  
Gun met eyes with him then slowly looked down to his lips, not letting go of his wrists once as he kept him against the wall. He felt weird, like he was happy, but he was angry, like he was wanting to cry and murder Hana all at the same time. He huffed slightly.

  
"you had Hana all over you, why have her when you could have just had me?" He leaned in slowly, his eyes still looking at his lips.


	23. Chapter 23

Off breathed out slowly as his eyes slowly moved from their main focus, which was basically anything about Gun, and to something that he had totally been caught off guard by.  
' Since when Did Gun look so good with his hair slicked back like this?'   
'why does his lip biting drive me crazy?'  
'why is he getting closer...'

  
Off leaned in, well as best as he could since he was still a drunken stumbling mess. He felt so needy, it wasn't his fault, it was the alcohol that did it too him, or was it just Gun? he didn't know but right now he didn't really care, all he knew was that the man in front of him had his heart going to fast to be controlled. 'He's gonna kill me' Off thought before he tried to wriggle his wrists free from Gun's grip, they had started to ache long before now, but he didn't dare mention it to Gun, what if he let go? Off hated to admit it, but Gun being like this was such a turn on.

  
As Off felt those familiar soft lips graze his own, it was like electric shocks pulsed through his whole body, like every part of Gun was the one conducting the electricity and attracting it. He wanted him so badly, but now he officially hated how even drunk Gun had self control.

  
The second Off was ready for a lazy, sleezy night of drunken sex...Gun pulled back and pinched at his chin, forcing him to look up. 'Damn it! so close!' Off whined slightly before not taking his eyes off of the smaller male, wondering what he was going to do instead.

  
"Look at me..." Gun said so bluntly, but there was a hint of a drunken slur still there, how could Off even think of him being cute right now? he was already mentally cursing himself for being stupid.

  
"i'm looking, i look any harder and i'll burst a brain cell..." Off teased and childishly stuck his tongue out, blowing a raspberry at Gun, who, was not in the mood for taking ANY of Off's childishness.

  
"Are you going to behave when i let you go?" Gun sounded like a father who scolded his daughter on the daily right now, but its the only way he got Off to respond when he was in this state.

  
"i..." Off froze up and fell silent, there wasn't a witty comment or a funny joke to add, no flirtatious pass. He could see that drunk Gun was being strict and serious with his wording. "i..i mean yeah"

  
"Good" was all Gun said before completely letting go of Off's wrists, not pressing against him anymore, any support the drunk had was now slowly walking away.  
Off stumbled forward slightly onto the couch as he tried to push himself up, still slightly in shock from Gun's actions, he was acting so strange, but it wasn't bad in the slightest. Did Off...enjoy Gun like this? 'maybe...' Off thought to himself before he moved his arm as best he could, grabbing onto Gun's arm.

  
"Guuun!" Off whined slightly as he used him to sit himself up "you can't do that then just leave, it's so cruel" He frowned and furrowed his brows, noting Gun lower to his height. Off thought he was about to get his own way, just like the spoiled brat he was.

  
Gun tutted as he leaned down slightly, pressing a finger to Offs chin, tilting his head up and smirking down at him. His hand gently moving to rest on the side of his neck, just before he ran his nails across every bruise and hickie Hana had left before. It felt like his moody jealousy had suddenly taken over and he couldn't control his actions or words, this was why he didn't usually drink... "Don't you think you've had your fill yet?" He scoffed and stood.

  
Off winced slightly but it wasn't exactly from pain, Gun recognized a similar sound from their night at the camp site, his skin crawling at the sound of him, knowing he needed to get away before he did anything else.

  
Gun wanted nothing more but to sit with Off all night, treat him the way he should have been and leave his marks all over him, or just even talking with him. He wasn't mad at him at all, He knew Off had done nothing wrong, he was far too drunk to even speak or stand let alone deal with Hana. It was just his pure jealous rage taking over, for making this night a living hell Gun knew he had to keep his distance from Off who seemed too far gone from being turned on to even calm down right now, especially whilst drunk, it was the best thing for them or they'd both make bad decisions and wake up a mess in the morning.

  
Gun laid back on his bed for what felt like an hour or two, he could hear the annoyingly repetitive squeak and tweets from the song birds outside so that was the only way he knew it was early in the morning. As he allowed himself to lie alone with his thoughts, he had began to totally sober up, he was just about ready to sleep too, that was, until the door slowly pushed open, and in the door frame was what Gun thought was the human depiction of the grim reaper finally coming to drag his ass to hell. 'oh my god i died of alcohol poisoning' He thought to himself as he jumped up slightly, his back against the headboard, then he noticed fully that the so called 'grim reaper' was Just Off in an over sized black hoodie, looking like he hadn't slept in days, ' he must have taken a short nap on the couch earlier', this was just a hangover he was suffering and Gun knew them all too well.

  
"Gun..." Off frowned and shuffled more into the room "Can we talk?"

  
"go ahead..."

  
"first...i'm really, REALLY sorry for tonight, i was dumb, i can't blame drink because you'll call it an excuse, i was stupid and reckless and i let THIS happen" he pointed to his neck, genuinely sounding upset about the whole issue. "i felt sick to my stomach when i noticed it was her..." He admitted only to have Gun put a hand up to hush him.

  
"Don't apologize, i know you haven't done anything wrong, it was all her, it's always all her fault...i was too tough on you earlier, but we were both waaaaaay too drunk to be messing about, i didn't want to go near you in case i wasn't able to stop anything i started." Gun openly says, talking to Off was as easy as breathing.

  
Off genuinely looked so shocked to hear Gun being so understanding and it only added another reason why he wanted to be with him. He looked at the space in Gun's bed beside him then at the door, then back up to the spare space, waiting to be invited into his boyfriends bed.

  
Gun had noticed this and patted the space beside him "come on in then" He grumbled and rolled his eyes.

  
"alright!" Off didn't even wait a second before shoving his way over, even knocking cups from the bedside table, just so he could cuddle into Gun faster. He was so cold and tired and in the need of comfort from Gun, he felt gross right now, Sick at the thought of Hana doing that to him. Luckily, Gun was always by his side no matter how he felt.

  
"hey...shhh..." Gun gently played with Offs hair and smiled softly at him, a small twinkle of adoration in his eyes. "don't worry, i know you did nothing wrong....i don't blame you, and i certainly don't hate you. I just don't want you around her..." Gun didn't care how noticeable his jealousy was at this point. Right now all he could think about was keeping Off as close as possible to him, not wanting to let him go so he could run off or get dragged away by another person.

  
"i thought it was you" Off admitted before quickly burrowing his face in the smaller males chest, embarrassed, upset and ashamed in himself.

  
The mention of that made the anger settle more but he still held him, still playing with his fluffy black hair, his chin rested on top of his head. "really?"

  
"yeah...really, i only moved around with them because i thought it was you Gun..."  
Gun remained silent as he listened to him.

  
"i wouldn't ever let any body touch me like that, you know that...i'd only let you" Off added quickly before he fell silent, hoping for some kind of reaction from Gun, but there was nothing, at times he had even questioned if the smaller male was even awake anymore.

  
"Well, you can be mad all you like, i was stupid and drank too much-"

  
Gun sighed and knew enough was enough "i'm not angry or mad or anything like that Off, Just Hana..." He fell silent once again and nestled his head into his pillow thinking he would finally get some sleep, he didn't mind lying awake beside Off and talking for hours, but when it was after a night of drama and rough drinking? Gun NEEDED his bed.

  
"about that...I've never seen you that angry before, you really honestly scared her i think."

  
"did i?" Gun genuinely couldn't remember how he acted when he found them both. "i can't actually remember."

  
"and earlier when you dragged me home" Off added before Gun realized what he had done. He dragged Off all the way home, by the wrist, that was roughly twenty minutes of walking whilst being dragged along behind Gun who was moodier than ever at the time.

  
"oh! you're right!" Gun wriggled into a sitting position and grabbed Off's wrists, looking at the now deep brownish red rings around his wrist. "oh my god i'm so sorry!" Gun sounded heart broken at the sight of it, he had hurt Off, Anger couldn't even be used as an excuse, the rage he felt before was totally gone and now Gun was sat up like a worried little boy, panicking over the marks on his wrists.

  
"Hey...Hey Gun calm down, it doesn't hurt, don't worry..." Off gave him a soft reassuring nod to let him know everything was alright.

  
"but...i've hurt you..." Gun's bottom lip wobbled, he could try act tough all he wanted but he was always ready to cry at the slightest thing.

  
"no...you just got possessive, it's alright"

  
"i'm sorry."

  
"don't be, in fact." Off smiled slightly "i liked how you acted with me..." Off couldn't lie, he enjoyed how different Gun could act sometimes, especially when he acted like this.  
All Gun could do was sigh "don't be such a pervert" Just from the look on Offs face he knew what was on his mind. It was the same thing that was on Offs mind 24/7, the main reason their shower bills were so high from all the cold shower's and Off had always deleted his internet history. He knew Off usually only thought about sex now, more than usual after they spent that one night together. it was starting to get alarming.

  
"Hey! i'm NOT!" Off laughed slightly knowing he had been caught.

  
"yes you are! you were drunk and wanting to fuck because of angst! or whatever you losers do it for" Gun turned away, his back facing him now. "goodnight..."

  
"alright alright...goodnight" Off wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back towards his chest to cuddle into him tightly.

Gun had only been asleep for what felt like an hour when he began to shiver and stir, becoming uncomfortable where he was laid, It wasn't at all the beds fault, in fact. the sudden tossing and turning fell completely on The fault of the nightmare which he had just started suffering through. When Off was woken by the movement, he could have sworn somebody had let a crying puppy into Gun's room until he propped himself up and noticed that gun was practically bawling his eyes out like a child beside him. His breathing going crazy, just like that day in the studio halls when Off first kissed Gun to calm him.

  
"Gun...Hey Gun..." he turned him and cupped his cheeks "calm down, you're here with me, you're safe..." he pressed a small kiss on his forehead which made Gun calm down, his little heart still racing like crazy.

  
Gun looked up, his hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead and his eyes red from how tired he was, not the best of visuals but due to the circumstances he really didn't care. when he fully opened his eyes and saw Off close to him he completely crumbled into him, it was like he couldn't keep himself from crying, tears streamed down his cheeks as he practically used Off as a tissue to wipe his eyes. Off didn't let him go once, keeping his face hidden, he had figured by now that Gun HATED when people saw him cry.  
"Gun...whats wrong?" Off asked quietly as he rubbed his back to try calm him.

  
Gun didn't respond, he just simply shook his head and held back from crying, he couldn't tell Off now, he just wasn't ready to talk about this type of stuff with anybody yet...not even after ten years. "n-no, i just want to sleep"

  
Off sighed but respected what he had wanted so he wasn't going to pry any longer. He paused for a second and looked down at the small looking male in his arms. "it's breaking my heart knowing i've done this to you-"

  
"you haven't" Gun butted in quickly, he didn't want Off thinking that this was all his fault. "this isn't your fault"

  
"oh? then who's?" He asked trying to pry but when Gun was quiet again he simply dropped the subject knowing when to quit. "alright fine, but you can talk to me any time you want...you know that right?"

  
Gun simply nodded before they both laid in silence until Gun had finally calmed himself enough to relax in the others arms. "i'm sorry for waking you..."

  
"i wasn't sleeping, being beside you keeps me up" Off said not realizing how bad it sounded.

  
"oh...sorry"

  
"no...no...it keeps me up cause all i wanna do is look at you...stop thinking everything around you is bad" Off squeezed him gently as he let out a small laugh.  
"why are you being so cheesy all of a sudden? that's totally not like you" Gun glanced up.

  
"eh, it totally is. You just never see me like this, thats all"

  
"that's a lie, you're stuck to me like glue 24/7 and i've never heard you say something as cheesy as that." Gun propped himself up slightly to look at him.

  
"oh really? fine...i'll prove i can be cheesy all the time" Off sat up, holding onto Gun tightly and placed a hand on his cheek, smiling slightly. "have i ever told you that you're the best thing thats ever happened to me? that you're the sun to my moon? the sea to my land, the Wine to my-"

  
Before Off could even complete what he was saying Gun had pushed a foot to his chest and kicked him backwards from the bed onto the floor.

  
"c-cheese" Off groaned as he hit the ground.

  
Gun jumped up onto his knees looking over before pointing at his arm "LOOK AT THAT! i have goosebumps just listening to you!" He shivered "so damn cheesy."

  
"well you are the wine to my-"

  
"say that one more time and i'm throwing you down the stairs." Gun threatened as he gripped his pillow.

  
Off gulped and huffed slightly, whipping the blanket out from under Gun so he could be wrapped up warm on the floor.

 

"hey, come back into the bed"

  
"what for you to kick me again? no chance!" Off shouted and shut his eyes, he hadn't even been away from Guns side for a minute before he felt a sudden drop on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him as he let out a loud 'AH'

  
As Off glanced up to see what gun had just dropped on him, he was met by the only small childlike face he ever wanted to see. "why are you lying on my stomach? that hurt" Off grumbled.

  
Gun simply shrugged and wormed his way under the blankets whilst lying on top of Off. "if you're sleeping on the floor then i'm sleeping on you" he smiled and snuggled in.  
Wrapping his arms around him tightly, Off wasn't going to complain. Especially when he was already so tired. 


	24. Chapter 24

Off slowly opened his eyes when he heard the screech of Gun's alarm from just beside his ear. They hadn't even been asleep two hours and yet Gun was adamant that he was going to class that day.

  
"Off...Off hit the alarm" Gun grumbled from where he rested on his stomach, Off shut his eyes quickly and pretended he was sleeping still 'everything hurts...my head, my back...and if gun gets up my heart will too' he whined dramatically as he thought to himself. He tightened his grip around Gun and rolled to the side, making sure to wrap a leg around him.

  
"Off...Let me go i have class...OFF" Gun raised his voice a little before nudging away from Offs death lock grip that he had around his waist. He pulled himself to his feet but suddenly got hit with the impact of sleeping on something other than his bed. Within seconds Gun was tumbling back down, thumping back down on Off's stomach as he sat, which definitely woke them both up for sure.

  
"OH SWEET MOTHER OF MERCY" Off wheezed out as his legs and arms flailed in such a comical manner than Gun couldn't help himself from breaking into a hearty laughing fit at Offs reaction to being sat on.

  
"Stop exaggerating! i'm not as heavy as i used to be." Gun Stated as he clambered back to his feet and stretching out, feeling a lot better since he had properly sobered up before he slept, where as Off...He was still quite tipsy even before they both fell asleep.

  
"i'm not! I think you burst my lung!" Off whined dramatically again "there is only one thing for it, you need to stay home and nurse me back to health"   
"i'll nurse you into an early grave if you don't get up from my floor" Gun said bluntly, extending a hand for Off to take hold of.

  
After examining the hand for a few seconds, Off grabbed hold of it but grinned quickly as he pulled his hand to tug Gun down, but Off, like always... Forgot that he wasn't dating a total idiot. So when Off tugged his hand, Gun pulled back as hard as he could then let go, watching Off misjudge and slap at his own forehead.

  
"look who's a clumsy boy..." Gun pinched his cheek then ruffled his hair before flicking through his clothes for a simple outfit. "alright i'm going to shower."  
"oooo let me join" Off grinned and got up from the ground to sit on the edge of the bed.

  
Turning his head slowly to the side, Gun practically cringed at what Off had just said "what a fuck boy" he shuddered and shook his head frantically at his response.

  
"but it'll take less time so i won't be late!" Off said quickly but Gun was wise to this excuse now.

  
"Off it's a Monday morning, you don't have classes on a Monday, let alone in the morning...so you don't need to shower with me, wait until i get out." He patted his head then wandered away to get cleaned up for class.

  
In the mean time, All Off had to do all day was re-site his lines and run about with PumPui, who recently wasn't the happiest of bunnies...or cats, in this case. He sat beside PumPui and extended his hand like always, but for some weird reason even his cat was rejecting him, which did catch him off guard this time as he had never EVER been rejected by PumPui. 'stupid Gun caused this' He thought to himself before stopping at the bathroom door, listening to Gun singing rather loudly. Off genuinely couldn't make out a single word that was sang in any of the songs, and from the off key and off beat mumble singing, gun didn't seem to know either. He leaned on the door frame and whistled loudly expecting to get a good reaction from Gun.

  
At the sound of the whistle, Gun panicked knowing just who was at the door frame "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He grabbed the shower curtain and wrapped himself in it quickly.

  
"normally people close the shower curtains." He laughed and looked at the shower curtain toga he had accidentally made. "so what are your plans today?" He asked but Gun just looked down at himself, naked in the shower and Off was trying to hold a proper conversation.

  
"oh my god get the hell out!" he threw a towel at his head before fixing the curtains and zipping them shut to block Off from seeing him.

  
"hey...no fair! you don't even take your shirt off before bed, this is the only time i get to see you shirtless" Off complained before he slipped out of the bathroom and made his way back to his own room that he was hardly in. As he sat down at his desk he could hear his phone ringing with the Tone set for Tay. 'damn it what would he want?' He thought as he answered the call.

  
"What do you want?" Off asked bluntly as he made his way out of the room, his phone resting between his shoulder and his ear as he carried PumPui out like a baby, cradling the blob of a cat over to the couch and resting down.

  
"WOw rude" Tay said in an equally blunt tone "i just wanted to check how my little guy is doing after last night? saw you gritting your teeth hard enough for them to snap in two when Gun talked to Arm."

  
"hey, no need to mention that asshats name alright? i wasn't jealous or gritting my teeth, i had a good night last night, with just Gun..." Off lied, the night before had definitely put him off of drinking for good.

  
"wait you spent the night with Gun? oh my god you two didn't...Did you !? Tay asked before quickly clearing his throat.

  
"what? Wait! oh god no! no we didn't...no tay we just talked.-"

  
"well that's not like you...what did you talk about?" Tay asked and from his tone Off could tell he just wanted to be nosy.

  
"erm...nothing much..." Off fell silent then sighed "something happened last night"

  
"Oh! spare the gross details but spill everything!" Tay was always eager to find how his little match made couple was doing.

  
"I was super drunk last night and-"

  
"AND?"

  
"Tay can you shut the fuck up for just a second-" Off paused when he saw Gun walk out of his room dressed for his classes. Quickly he pressed the phone to his chest and leaned his head back "hey forgetting something?" He said to the smaller male walking past the couch.

  
"Oh, right. Since you're so cheesy..." Gun pecked his lips but of course it was never 'just' a peck for them. Off moved his hands up to Gun's nape, knowing if he kept thing going long enough that Gun would just give up going to classes today.

  
Sadly his plan was figured out though because his hands were swatted away quickly "no...i'll call you later, don't forget to eat lunch today alright?" Gun said before he waved and left quietly.

  
Off smiled to himself before he raised the phone back to his ear to hear a mock vomiting noise "hey shut up Tay, it's not like you weren't like this with New!"

  
"we weren't like this after the first time we slept together, which was after a week of being together...It's over a month? two months now since you two hooked up?"

  
"it's only been a month since we hooked up, and i asked him to date me last night." Off sighed before ruffling PumPuis fur. "Tay can i ask a serious question?"

  
"yeah shoot little guy whats up?" Tay asked

  
"well Can you like somebody, and you've only been together a short amount of time but you feel like you like them more than a like?" He asked, confusing himself with his wording.

  
"ah i know what you mean, i got that with New before he popped out the L word." Tay sighed slightly "you've got it bad man, haven't you?"

  
"yeah, i haven't felt like this with any girl before, only him..." Off sat in silence for a few seconds before Tay cleared his throat.

  
"SO! back to what happened last night?" He asked urgently awaiting a reply.

  
"Oh yeah somebody made a move on me last night whilst i was too drunk and Gun went all angry psycho mode and dragged my ass home." he chuckled before he heard the door knock.

  
"so who exactly was it? anybody i would know?" He asked just as Off opened the door.

  
"yeah it was...." Off looked at the girl stood in front of his door "Hana" He breathed out then turned his attention to Tay on the other end of the phone "i'll call you back." he said before slamming his front door shut in front of Hanas face and hanging up on Tay, not caring if the door hit her or not.

  
"Off! please just hear me out! It's about last night! please!" She shouted through the door and even banged at it. It was embarrassing, it really was because this was his own private home, his neighbors would hear this and think he was some sort of psycho or woman beater.

  
He sat on the Couch with his cat, trying to ignore the shouting at the door.

  
"Please!....Off just hear me out!"

  
Off still said nothing

  
"you don't understand how badly i need to speak with you! Off i'm begging you ! please open the door!"

  
Off once again leaned back and hugged his cat, she would go away soon, she always got bored and moved on easily.

  
"Off..." There was silence all of a sudden then the sound of crying "Off i got hurt last night...My parents threw me out, i can't make it home...please...Just...help me"

  
Off KNEW she was good at guilt tripping people, so when she mentioned she was hurt, normally he wouldn't have cared, but ever since he had spent every day beside Gun, he had gotten soft, instead of telling her its her own fault, Off found himself wandering to the door, slowly opening it enough to see her arm.

  
"are you really hurt?" he questioned

  
Hana nodded and showed her arm from the night before "YOUR boyfriend did this to me!" She frowned and sniffled before Gun took a proper look at the marks all down her arm, it looked pretty bad. 'Did Gun really cause this?' he asked himself before opening the door completely.

  
"alright..." he groaned and opened the door fully "go sit and i'll patch your arm up...but that is it...got it? nothing else, you don't stay a second longer, cause if Gun comes back and you're here then i'll leave him to sort you out." Off said before going to find the first aid kit.

  
As he wandered back in he saw PumPui trying to claw away from her. "Get your hands of him, he doesn't like you...plus you're in Guns seat...he'll just scratch you"

  
"he has a seat? and your cat likes him? aren't you two getting a little close?" She asked before Off took out the sanitize wipes and pressed it on the open scrapes making her wince and whine at the pain.

  
"you don't get to comment on him, on my cat...or how i am with them both, do you understand?" He asked before he started to clean and wrap her arm.

  
"i understand...i hope you know how sorry i am about last night" She said, Off didn't believe she was sincere. She never was. "You know what i'm like drunk, i'm really sorry" she sighed and waited till her arm was wrapped.

  
"whatever...i don't care...because your apology means nothing to me, do you know what would have happened if Gun thought i had been the one to make a move? i'd have lost him, i wouldn't have taken you back either...I want you to know i don't like you anymore, i don't even see a friendship between us...after today please stop coming round here."

OFf sighed and continued to fix her arm. "there...that should be fine."

  
"thank you, is it overstaying my welcome if i ask for a glass of water?" Hana asked innocently as she fixed her outfit that she wore. fixing her makeup in her phones camera.

  
Off grumbled and picked up the first aid kit "i'll be right back" he mumbled and practically stomped his way down the hall again.

  
Hana noticed Off's phone sitting on the couch and leaned forward to see if he was in a different room yet. 'looks like it's fallen out of his pocket' she smiled and drummed her nails on the table.

Meanwhile, Gun had just finished up his morning class, getting ready to head to lunch before going to the studio to finish off a few more parts of the project. New wasn't in so he was left to do his own thing for the rest of today, That was until his phone pinged loudly with a text alert.

 

  
**_*Off : Heyy, Are you finished your classes for today? are you free later? if you are lets meet by the canal on the back of town x_ **

 

 

Gun looked at the text and raised a brow confused 'The canal? that's so far away...' He wondered why Off wanted to even meet him, he was even more baffled by the 'X' at the end of the text.

  
"so cringey" he shook his head and texted back.

 

  
_**I'll be there : Gun***_


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Warning: Chapter contains Violence))

  
The Canal definitely won the prize for the worst place Off had ever chosen to meet Gun, and this was coming from somebody who had arranged to meet Off in the toilets of their faculty building before. But no, the Canal was so far from not just the university, but the full town, it was already sun down by the time he had set one foot down in the vicinity of the canal. The houses beside the canal were all Rich studio student apartments, which...rich, student...in the same sentence? It was a little obvious that more than a few of the apartments were vacant. It was a very badly lit area but it was always so beautiful due to the lack of human presence that would have only polluted and destroyed it.

Off was lucky Gun had actually created short movies in this area before, or else he wasn't going to meet him until dinner that night, but now he thought about it...it was pretty late. He normally would have picked up Offs favorite food by now and they'd be sat eating in an awkward silence or Gun would be practically fighting PumPui for the last piece of chicken, either way the routine was set...so what exactly did off have planned? he wasn't one for breaking tradition.

  
Gun finally found an open area that was roughly half way down the canal and stood, if Off was going to take any longer arriving then he was just going to go home. He had work to do and hardly any energy for it. Another ten minutes had passed before he started to feel uneasy, every so often people would pass by, but the area was normally desolate, it wasn't normal for more than a person a day to pass by this side. He flicked open his satchel to retrieve his phone to call Off, wondering where he was, as he typed the number in he heard the sound of somebody clearing their throat behind him. Slowly turning, Gun felt somewhat frightened by the group of males that stood there, they were taller than him and a lot more muscular, he did recognize each of them, they were always wrapped around Hana any time she showed up at the same club as them. Realizing this was only the start of his bad luck.  
"are you Gun?" One of the males asked, and all Gun did was nod slowly as he pressed the call button, dropping the phone into his bag.

 

 

Meanwhile Hana had not long left Off's apartment, but not before making sure she had slipped his phone between the cushions away from his view, she wasn't one for creating drama...no that was a lie, she really was, and she was going to do it just now, she wanted Off back, but whilst Gun was still well and kicking she didn't stand a chance. She knew what she needed to do. 'get him out of the picture and Off's all yours' She thought as she left with a grin on her face.

  
Off had been waiting far too long for Gun to return home which eventually began to worry him, without a simple phone call to tell him he was staying out Off always worried. Just at the mention of a phone call, he realized that he hadn't seen his phone since Hana had arrived. The only reason he even found his phone after practically ripping the whole house apart, was because PumPui started ripping and clawing at the cushions as if something was there. And something was, his phone had been wedged so securely that he almost allowed the incoming call to go straight to answering machine, but luckily at the notice of it being Gun he picked up at the last second.

  
"Hey Gun where are-" Off spoke but then suddenly it felt like his throat dried up, his lungs stopped working, like his body wanted to shut down. There wasn't just Guns voice on the other end. And mentioning this to somebody without context, they would instantly assume Gun was with another man and had accidentally dialed Off. But this wasn't the case at all.  
The Sound of Gun practically screaming out in pain scarred his ears permanently, what was happening? where was he? Why were their several other voices.   
"Gun where are you? whats going on?" Off demanded, his voice shaking as he spoke quickly, grabbing his laptop as he kept the phone to his ear.

  
There was no response from Gun, only the sounds of screaming and pure pain, was that? gargling? What the hell was happening? Off felt like he couldn't breath, he send a quick message on twitter to New, since he didn't have his number, asking if he knew where Gun was. When New replied he hadn't seen him all day, Off began to panic, explaining what he had heard from the call... as he typed, the call suddenly died.

  
When he unlocked his phone to redial and call Gun, he saw the message of him supposedly asking to meet at the canal. 'how could i be so stupid!' He knew who had sent this, 'damn it i really need to put a password on this' he cursed at himself before sending a message to New, alerting him he was at the Canal.

 

 

The call had ended when Guns bag had been launched into the canal. He was so scared, it was definitely reliving his nightmare, what happened ten years ago...it was like he was in the middle of his nightmare, he would have pinched himself to check what state of sleep he was in, but the intense, harsh kicks to the stomach that made him feel like his insides were being crushed to a pulp only clarified that he was awake, and he was helpless.

  
Every single time he tried to prop himself up, he only tumbled back to the ground with the force of another of the males boots hitting him, the pain had gotten so bad that he had just given up, his arms shook, his legs gave up trying to help him up to run. No matter how much sleep he had the night before, nothing was going to help the sudden exhaustion that comes over you when you have to use all of your energy to fight for survival.

  
"g-get off me!" He shouted as best he could when he was dragged to his feet and held by two of the men, swinging his hands with as much force as he could conjure up, but his efforts were useless as he had only lightly grazed the toughest of the males before collapsing back into the arms of the males who held him so tightly.

  
"you hit like a little bitch too" One scoffed before brutally hurling his fist into Guns stomach. Pure pain shot through his body, he would rather have been kicked in the balls than this. As he opened his mouth to gasp in pain he could see the blood spray from his mouth and onto the white shirt of one of his attackers.

  
'i'm going to die here...' his lip shook 'why would Off do this...' he thought as he remembered who organised for him to be here.

  
Gun fell to his knee's in total exhaustion and defeat, looking up to see one of the men looming over him "that's it, always on your knee's, fucking queer" They mocked and laughed at him like he was disgusting, it was happening again, but this time he wasn't going to let himself be treated like he was dirty, he wasn't going to let another man make him feel dirty either...he was older, stronger, he knew better.

  
The adrenaline that came with his need to survive kicked in as he looked up, every part of him ached but he threw his head backwards into one of the males behind them, head butting them in the balls before throwing his head forward to the main attacker. If he wasn't able to use his hands then he was certainly going to use his head, or his mouth to be exact. As he threw his head forward he snapped his teeth down like the small chihuahua of a man he was. He was small, but he could be violent. He had bitten harshly into the fabric of the man in front of him, knowing fine well what he was gritting his teeth down on. He could tell from his screams that he had gotten the right thing.

  
"GET THIS BITCH OFF OF ME!" He screamed but no matter how hard they tugged and pulled, Guns teeth didn't open, it was like a Pitt bull suffering lockjaw, he wasn't going to stop until he had at least taken one down with him. If he was going to suffer the same event as he had ten years ago, he wasn't going to allow himself the pain of becoming the victim by having somebody in his mouth again. He wasn't stopping, not again.

  
He would have held on so much longer, but the sudden elbow to the back of the head dazed him, his mouth opening before his head fell to the side, hitting the cold grass below him, blinking slowly to try bring himself back to reality. He was so tired, he just wanted to rest now, but he could ever be granted that wish. He was pulled back to sitting up position by his hair, the pain he already felt all over his body totally blocked out the pain from his hair being tugged to harshly. As he looked up, a few of the men had already left, there was only the two of them left.

  
"you little bastard! i'm going to make you sorry you ever done that" the one he bit snapped at him.

  
Gun spat the blood from his mouth at the face of his attacker. "come near me again and i'll make sure to bite it in fucking two!" Gun tried to shaking his head to break free, although he feared for his life, he felt satisfied to know that not all of the blood around his mouth was his. 'even taking one out is enough' he thought to himself before he was dragged to the side, looking at the canal in front of him.

  
He flailed his arms, screaming, begging for help from somebody, but there was nobody to help, he only wished he had new by his side, somebody he knew and cared for...he felt like ha had nobody right now. The fear truly began to set in once both men forced his head under the water of the canal once. He panted for air as they raised his head, begging them to stop, he would never have degraded himself enough to beg, but he wanted to live.

  
"p-ple-" but he couldn't even finish, his head was back under again, and for longer, breathing in the filthy water before his head was raised again.

  
'so...so...tired' he thought before his head bobbed slightly, unsure what was canal water and what was tears on his face. He was too tired to even open his eyes at this point. Everything hurt, everything he did was useless. Giving up felt easier. Once again his head was under the water, he didn't know how long for this time as he was shoved in completely, limbs too weak to fully keep himself on top of the water, Everything going black as he slipped under slightly.   
It was so peaceful, nothing hurt, he didn't even think of how Off could do something like this, he didn't think at all.

  
Off and knew ran down the path of the Canal as fast as their legs could carry them, New wasn't able to keep up with Off who was fueled by the insane feat of Gun having a single scratch on his precious head. Gun was Off's whole world...and as he stopped on the path, seeing Something fall into the water and the water splashing and leaping before everything was still...He felt like his whole world was crashing down. The two shadows in the distance just clarified what had happened. His hands were shaking from anger, but his lips shook with fear and sadness.

  
"Off.." New said as he noticed, but Off didn't even give himself a second to consider his options of what to do. His feet carried him right to the edge of the canal which allowed him to confirm what he saw, he saw Gun. And he needed no more information on top of what was laid out in front of him, nothing stopped him from leaping into the cold dark waters of the canal, the adrenaline pushing him further and further into the water as he wrapped his arms around the smaller males body. Dragging him off to the side as he screamed for New.

  
Even New felt frozen in fear, but as the big brother figure to Gun, he knew he had to move, he had called for help already and now he was dragging Off and Gun both out of the canal.  
Once Off had pushed Gun back onto the grass, his heart shattered. His face was scratched up, his body was already bruised and pale. How could he let this happen to him? He shook him frantically as he screamed and sobbed, not being able to control himself.   
"Off move!" New shoved Off to the side, Off only sat stunned, shaking and trying to calm himself. New on the other hand had to keep it together, performing CPR to his best ability, praying he was okay, and New wasn't even religious so for him to rely on something he didn't believe in as his last hope? it proved how serious this situation was.  
Off felt like he was the one drowning now. His lungs hurt every time he looked upon Gun, so small and frail looking, his soft featured face destroyed with cuts and bruises, his body so pale and limp. 'I can't lose him' he thought as he fell forward onto his knees to hold his hand.

  
Guns head fell to the side as he coughed up the water from his lungs, opening his soar, tired eyes long enough to see two people over him, thinking it was the same attackers, not caring now as he let his eyes shut again, so sure that it was over for him.

  
Off could hear the ambulance in the distance, without hesitation he had scooped Gun into his arms and dragged himself down the path towards the main road. New following close behind.

  
"You go with him, i'll get Tay and we'll meet you there...Off...OFF! " New shouted at Off who was in a whole world of his own, unsure how to react to anything and not listening.

  
"h-huh? oh...yeah..yeah" Off wasn't one to look 'weak' but he was in a state of shock right now as he handed Gun over to the paramedics, sitting down beside him and trying to ease his mind.

  
The only thing that's that crossed his mind was the possibility that he would lose Gun, and the fact that Hana had caused this, Just to stay sane he focused on the one emotion that he was so used to growing up with...pure and utter hate, he gritted his teeth as he held onto Gun's hand. Not letting go even when they reached the hospital. The nurses had to literally pry his hand from Guns.

  
"sir you need sit in the waiting room please" The nurse said but he wasn't wanting to let him go, what if it was the last time he saw him?

  
Only when New arrived at the hospital did Off finally let go, well it was more he was dragged away and shoved down into a chair.

  
After twenty minutes of silence, Tay was the first to finally speak "how did this even happen?"

  
"hana..." was all Off could say before he fell back into his seat, gritting his teeth.

  
"what?"New asked looking over at him.

  
"h-hana..." He pulled out his phone and slammed it down on the waiting room table for the others to see the message.

  
"What the fuck is this?!" New asked, looking at Off like he was going to break his legs then beat him into a coma with the broken limbs.

  
"She appeared at the apartment...she...sent this from my phone....she..."

  
"She planned it" Tay muttered

  
"she caused it" New added

  
"she's going to get it" Off gritted his teeth as he stood, his fists clenched tightly together as he had only one thing on his mind, making her pay and destroying anything good in her life.

  
"Off sit the hell down now, your boyfriend could die and you want to run away to get revenge? i'm not ready to deal with your vengeful batman shit right now, sit the hell down and wait for the doctors word like the good boyfriend you should be!" New snapped.

  
It was like Off had been scolded by a parent, he fell silent, sitting back down and nodded, reminding himself that Gun was the only thing that mattered right now.


	26. Chapter 26

Off had been hunched over in the waiting room all night, too scared to move in case Gun woke up looking for him or if something happened, god forbid anything DID happen. He had turned his phone off, more for safety and not to stop disturbances. if he had kept it on, he would have messaged Hana and arranged to 'meet' her someplace. It was like he had the same mind frame of that violent teenage boy from all those years ago. But now the hatered wasn't because he was angsty and wanting to get attention, he wasn't like that anymore, not after he had started living with Gun. He felt like this through a sense of possessiveness and wanting to protect what was his. 'how could i have let this happen?!' he cursed at himself. He sat alone, staring blankly at the floor, his heart pounding faster and faster with every second that ticked by without seeing Guns smile or hearing his complaints about the dumbest of things. His brows furrowed and teeth gritted against one another, his hands balled tightly in fists till his palms turned red and knuckles whiter than the hospital floor below him. He wasn't one for suffering nervous twitches, but the constant knee bouncing seemed to be a new habit Gun had caused.

  
He had watched with New and Tay as Gun was taken in and out of his room and wheeled up and down the ward for test after test. At this point he knew that he wasn't going to just die on him which was a genuine relief, Off felt that if he had lost Gun now he would throw his whole life away trying to get vengeance.

  
"off..." he heard from behind him. He flinched feeling a hand on his shoulder.

  
"what?!" He half snapped through exhaustion.

  
"go home, get washed up, get something to eat and sleep, we'll stay here..." New offered and gave him a weak smile.

  
"no" Was all Off said before turning his head back to the hospital room, looking at Gun through the glass, it didn't look like the small man he had come to care so greatly about, he looked pale, weak...the best way he could describe him whilst he looked at Gun connected to wires and breathing tubes? Lifeless...He looked dead, so still. His heart hurt as he looked over him.

  
"you two go home, you don't need to be here, i'll be alright" Off sniffed as he wiped his eyes.

  
Tay looked desperately as New "i'll collect some things from home, you stay with him alright? i don't want him doing something stupid."

  
"like what? go after Hana? beat the living day lights out of her? make he sorry for everything she's done to him?!" Off stood as he started to get angry now, the sadness becoming pure hatred.

  
"Off calm down, if you get angry and do something dumb, you'll only regret it later i promise you that" Tay said holding his shoulders.

  
"No!-" Off was cut off by the sound of the doctor coming out from Guns room.

  
"who here is waiting for-" before they could even finish Off had shoved Tay out of the way and tapped at his chest eagerly.

  
"me! i came here with him...how, how is he doing? is he alright? is he awake?!" Off asked so many questions at once which only overwhelmed the smaller doctor.

  
"Your friend is Stable, his oxygen levels are very low though, and he had some internal damage to his ribs, his torso and face has some pretty bad scarring -"

  
"okay okay just tell me, is he awake yet? can is see him?!" Off snapped slightly, his eyes on Gun through the window.

  
"you may go in, one person at a time...but he isn't awake, the pain medicine he is on right now will probably keep him asleep for the next day or so, his pain threshold wasn't nearly high enough to make it through standard checks so to lessen the chance of any stress related brain damage or heart problems, we had to sedate him." The doctor replied calmly.

  
"I..." Off turned to New and Tay "both of you go home, get some sleep, if you come back up, bring me a change of clothes and snacks...i..." he looked through to Gun and grabbed the doctors hand, shaking it frantically. "thank you so much!" he said, his voice quivering before he made his way into the room. sitting down beside Gun and taking his hand.

  
"Gun, i know in the movies the girl always takes the guys hand and says...i don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there...but i just want you to know i want you back, i need you to come back, i-I" Off found himself getting choked up. "Gun please be okay" he sniffled and felt the warm tears run down his cheeks before he rested his head on Guns cold hands. "you're like ice...you were always cold like a damn snake" He laughed slightly before examining him closely, he really was badly scarred, his poor delicate porcelain skin was marked and cut and tore.

  
"how could somebody every target you? This is my fault, if i had just stayed with her instead of being greedy, thinking i could get a good life and a loving boyfriend with my Karma...maybe you wouldn't have been hurt." He sobbed as he held his hand still.

  
Off had stayed by his side all night, all morning and right into the late afternoon of the next day, every little beep and alarm made his heart leap and set him into complete panic, nurses always reassuring him he wasn't going to die.

  
After the first day, Off was notified that the medicine used to sedate him would have worn off by now and it was just a waiting game now. So even though Off had his own life to deal with, he still stayed right beside Off, sleeping in the chair beside his bed every night just so he could hold his hand. This routine of visiting, talking to him, sleeping by his side then begging the doctors for answers in the morning continued for almost a full weak, at this point panic had began to set in as he remained by Guns side once again.   
"why isn't he awake yet?!"Off gripped his hand tightly.

  
"he'll wake up when his body allows it Mr Jumpol. Now please keep your voice down this is a hospital." The nurse warned and left.

  
Off continued to sit in silence, 'what if i...no...praying will do nothing' he thought to himself, sitting in silence for another hour, he had spent so little time talking to anybody but Gun and it showed, he felt like he was going crazy at this point.

  
He felt movement against his hand and looked up, his heart skipped a beat when he saw the damaged porcelain face scrunch up then relax a few times over and over, just like a delicate little baby. He gripped his hand tighter, trying not to damage his knuckles. "Gun..." he whispered gently to get his attention.

 

 

There wasn't any pain, Gun felt so calm, so sleepy, he knew something should have hurt but he felt nothing. 'am i dead?' he thought to himself, he had heard a familiar voice in his dream whilst he had slept, it sounded like Off. Off...He could hear his voice, he knew that soft childish tone anywhere, 'Gun' His body tingled as he heard him say his name. As he slowly opened his eyes to the blinding hospital lights, he took a moment to focus before turning his head to which direction Offs voice was coming from.

"Gun, you're awake!" Off looked so hopeful and glad...but Gun didn't feel this way, a sudden wave of fear and terror took over his body as he remembered what had happened, his full body ached but he still pushed back on the hospital bed, the oxygen mask over his mouth muffling the screams of pure horror that came from him.

  
Off heard the sound from behind his mask and looked over him, worried and confused "gun, Gun whats wrong?!" he tried to take his hand But he watched as he tugged it away quickly. Something was wrong, something was seriously wrong, but what?!

  
Gun cowered into the bed and raised his arms as best he could, too scared of Off. 'he set it up, he wanted me to meet him, he planned this...he wants to hurt you, you trusted him and...' Gun felt tears streaming from his eyes, the tears only burned the cuts on his face, making him wail out in pain from behind the mask.

  
"p-please....d-don't h...hurt-" Gun felt dizzy and shook from the overwhelming amount of emotions that hit him at once "d-don't hurt- m-me" He mumbled out as he removed the mask, still keeping as far from Off as possible.

  
"what?!" Off asked with wide eyes before he realized that the text was sent from Offs phone ' he thinks i caused this'.

  
"Gun no, i promise you, i swear on my life, i swear on Pumpuis life...god damn it i swear on my mothers life! i did NOT do this, Hana did. Please listen to me damn it!" His shouting only seemed to make it worse, Gun looked petrified, frozen in fear. He grabbed his hand, not letting go no matter how hard he tugged and pulled and yanked his hand away. He wanted to let Gun know he wouldn't hurt him.

  
"s-stop..." Off heard him whimper, it broke his heart into a million little pieces, was this Hanas plan to begin with?! destroy them? Off could see that he wasn't calming down and knew the nurse would be here any second if his heart rate raised any higher, enough to set alarms off at this point.

  
"Gun...you're not going to listen to me, but i didn't do this..." Off said as calmly as possible "i wouldn't...because i love you" He his quivered as the words finally left his lips.

  
Gun felt like he had just been shot in the heart, just looking at Off was enough to make his heart flutter and stomach ache, but the sudden mention of Off confessing his love made him freeze up. His breathing was still horrible and not even the oxygen mask was calming him. slowly he raised a hand to his own chest, looking Off in the eyes, seeing no malice, only sadness and what he hoped was love. He patted gently at his chest like Off had done the first time to calm him down and looked up at him him a defeated expression.

  
"just take your time..." Off smiled, seeing his features soften and watching him slouch back into the hospital bed, taking large huffs from the mask, causing himself to get dizzy again before he slowly took the mask off, looking at Off with hooded tired eyes.

  
"w-what?"

  
"you heard me the first time damn it, Gun i love you...so damn much! i wouldn't lay a finger on you to even shove you out of the way let alone do this to you"

  
HE SAID IT AGAIN. Gun felt woozy and a small smile crept onto his lips before he gulped slightly. He trusted him, but he didn't understand why this happened to him.

  
"well aren't you going to say it back? you don't understand how hard it is to admit you love somebody" Off only tutted playfully and held his hand tightly, lacing their fingers together.

  
Gun would have said it back, his eyes slowly welled with tear as he sniffled and hicked, he was just so scared of being hurt again so he couldn't risk it, he couldn't say it now. Instead he just threw himself up, pushing through the intense agony that made him cry out in pain, wrapping his arms around Off tightly.

  
"i-i thought...t-that you w...wanted rid of m-me" he sniffled and cried loudly over his shoulder "i- i thought you -you did thi-thi....this!" He wailed again, it was a never ending stream of tears, this was the worst Off had ever seen Gun and he promised himself in that very moment he would NEVER let another tear fall from his eyes without it being from laughter or love.

  
"I swear to you i didn't do this, Hana came to mine wanting attention and she texted you from my phone, i swear the second i found out about it i wanted to hurt her, i still do...i really do-"

  
"don't do anything about it...please...i can't handle you getting hurt or in trouble, please" Gun simply begged.

"if you don't want me to do anything, then i won't. But only because you told me so."

  
"thank you." Gun muttered as he hugged tightly into Off, hiding his scarred face in the crook of his boyfriends neck. "i felt like i was living my nightmares." he said quietly.

  
"Are you going to tell me what actually happened to cause your nightmares?"

  
"o-okay" gun said before sitting back on the bed, taking hold of Offs hand, knowing that talking through the worst day of his life would only destroy him more.

  
"sometimes it's the day in the lunch hall, sometimes its what happened after...you know how i left with my glasses broken, how i was practically chased from the school, well when the full school found out i was gay, a few of the older guys in the school followed me out and round the back exits of the school. They shoved me around, nothing too bad, but then they started to hit me, and corner me, and call me things...and d-do" Gun choked on his words. "they di-did things to me Off...i felt so, so dirty, and worthless and no matter how hard i scrubbed and bathed and clawed at my skin, it still felt like my flesh was crawling" He stuttered out, if he didn't have Off to talk through this with he really didn't understand how he would have ever coped.

  
"They didn't...you know...do anything to you...did they?" Off gritted his teeth, if he had left him alone that day maybe nobody would have harmed him.

  
"Off they cornered me in a dark road behind the school and made me feel like a dirty cheap whore you got on the street corners, what the fuck do you think they did to me" he choked on his words once again only to be grabbed and held against Off, finding comfort.

  
"don't say another damn word, you don't need to explain it, you don't need to suffer, you don't need to be worried, because i'm beside you... and i promise you, cross my heart and hope to die, i won't let another man lay a damn finger on you like that ever again. you're mine, and i protect whats mine, remember?" He pressed a kiss to his forehead to let him know he was safe with him.

  
The nurse soon came back and saw the charts for Gun had gone crazy "you've not been stressing each other out have you?"

  
Gun shook his head and sniffled "no i...I just don't feel so good"

  
"you were asleep for a week after taking the worst beating i've seen in a long time, of course you'll feel bad" the nurse sighed and looked over his charts. "you're lucky he was by your bed the whole time, could hardly pull him away even for bathroom breaks" She tutted.

  
Gun turned to Off quickly and slapped at his arm "you stayed a full damn week!" he shouted but held his side as it began to seriously hurt, knocking the air out of him for a second.

  
"ah, seems like it's time for some medicine huh? you'll probably get a little drowsy alright?" the nurse warned and before Gun could protest, the medicine was being injected into his drip. "i'll stop by later to check his oxygen levels" She smiled and waved goodbye to them both before closing the door behind her.

  
Off felt Gun's grip on his hand loosen as he looked at how tired he looked, seeing him slouched down in a heap on his bed. "hand..." was all Gun was able to say as his eyes fluttered open and shut, the effects of the medicine kicking in pretty quickly, knocking him stupid.

  
"yeah you've got my hand, don't worry" Off chuckled and moved his hand closer to where Gun was attempting to move it, he rested it against Gun's cheek, laughing as he watched the smaller male try leave lazy kisses on his knuckles.

  
"you...sleep...idiot" Gun mumbled.

  
"me? i think you're the one that needs sleep...idiot"

  
"No!...Y-you...sleEEe-eep." Guns words droned out into silence as he soon fell asleep. his face squished against Off's hand.

  
"goodnight Gun" he let out a deep sigh and kissed the top of his head. 


	27. Chapter 27

Two days, only two days into Guns recovery had passed and he was already tormented, He wasn't allowed to do his course work, he wasn't able to watch movies, all he had to do was sit and speak with Off, which wasn't bad at all...But he could see that the lack of sleep was taking its tole on him. 'I'll leave when you leave' Off would constantly respond whenever Gun told him to go home and rest, eat a decent meal and do something other than keep him company.

Well now Gun was tormented from boredom and the pains in his side. He had just opened his eyes after a short nap and already wanted to go back to sleep.

"you don't need to stay by my side when i'm napping" Gun grumbled and moved his hand to hold Offs.

"napping? If you think eight hours is a nap then how long do you think a normal rest is?" Off sighed and ruffled his hair "do you want anything? anything from the canteen? i can go down and get you anything if you want..."

Gun looked up and shook his head slowly, too tired and out of it from the pain medication the hospital had him on. 'i want you to rest...i want you to go back to being yourself and stop worrying about me so much' Gun thought to himself.

"Off...i want to go home." was all he could say before he hugged into his pillow.He hated it here, he hated that he couldn't do anything for himself, he hated that Off was such a wreck, he had been in here for over a week and awake for two days on top of that, for those two days he could see the stress Off was under. 'how did he survive a week of this...' He thought, wondering how he must have felt, he couldn't begin to imagine how he would feel if Off had been hurt and he didn't know whether he would wake up or not.

"oka- wait, Gun you can't, you're still hurt...I'd be dumb and irresponsible and just a horrible HORRIBLE boyfriend if i let you try leave in the condition you're in." 

Gun simply frowned up at him before he propped himself into a sitting position. "off...please talk to them about discharging me, i don't want to be here, i can't handle it here, every second i shut my eyes i'm reliving the exact moment over and over in my head, i'm finding it impossible to rest knowing you're exhausted and when i do rest it's because of what ever the hell they keep giving me to help with the pain, which! is getting better. Please Off, i'm suffering more in here than I would at home, please don't make me suffer more" Gun knew that the last part would be enough to wreak havoc on Offs tired little mind right now. Sure it was a little cruel to use his mental state at the moment to guilt trip him into getting his own way...But he really was suffering.

"Gun..."

"Off, you said you loved me...don't let me rot in here..." He pouted and frowned down at his hands.

"I do! i- i mean i'll talk with them, promise me you'll be alright though, if you hurt once, i'm dragging you back here."Off warned as he quickly moved to the door, looking left and right, hoping to find the head nurse in charge of Guns charts.

Gun laid back, his whole body ached so thats all he could do. A smile crept onto his lips when he looked at the door. "he loves me...he's an idiot" He couldn't help but express that he was feeling bubbly, it had been 2 days since he was first told that Off loved him and still the words were only sinking in now.

After a while of sitting around and waiting for something, anything to happen, Off finally returned with a clip board and pen. 

"you...are allowed to be signed out if you demand it, patients rights, but you need to sign off that during your recovery period that you'll have somebody taking care of you" He said handing the board and pen to him.

"taking care of me? i assume you said that would be you then?" Gun cocked a brow and took the pen.

"uhm. Well yes, i won't let anybody else look after you Gun, it's my fault you're like this-"

"shut your dumb mouth! don't say another word! you didn't cause this" Gun snapped slightly as he furrowed his brows. It was Offs Ex. It wasn't Off that did it. "you'd be stupid to try take the blame for what happened" He signed off on the paper and handed it back

"the sooner we get back, the better. I just want to go back to the way we were before." Gun added.

After getting dressed and picking up the correct medication and doctors notes, Gun was finally on his way home. He had never been so happy to see the same ugly door frame and the same over weight blob of a fur ball messing up his carpets.He knew PumPui was fine, Fei had a key and had been checking in on them, making sure the gross gremlin was still alive. 

Off wasn't any less stressed when they returned, in fact, Gun felt like it had gotten worse, he couldn't flinch without Off running to his side. The first thing Off did was tuck him into his bed and warn him not to leave, yes you heard right, ' he's treating me like a damn baby' Gun Grumbled but when Off smiled he felt his heart melt like butter, even if he felt overwhelmed by him.

As Gun laid in bed he had heard nothing but Off screaming down the phone, snapping at everybody and anything. Getting annoyed at PumPui and even hitting the fridge and getting worked up because 'the door is too dumb and big'. Gun was just hurt and having nightmares, but Off was seriously messed up. He was so angry, it reminded him of those times Gun would accidentally make him angry and it would be like Off had gone psychopathic. But it was strange, anytime Gun shouted on Off, he totally switched. 

"OFF!" he shouted from his bed and suddenly the shouting stopped, there was a clatter as if he literally had dropped everything to run to Guns door. 

"what?! are you alright?" he asked abruptly.

"yeah, just wanted to check if you were okay?" 

"me? heh, i'm alright, i'm just-"

"getting mad at the fridge? screaming and shouting because you're stressed? becoming an emotional wreck?" Gun asked calmly.

Off stayed silent then looked at Guns phone "i'll get it, you just stay!" Off hurried over and saw it was New, sticking it on speaker for him so Gun didn't need to get up. 

Gun frowned "Off, cut it out you're smothering me..." He huffed and pushed the blankets away from himself as he sat up, proving he would be okay on his own.

"o-okay, sorry" He fell silent and looked away, wandering out of the room. Being around Gun and caring for him with every fiber of his being had certainly made Off soft, he didn't ever get emotional over stupid things like this, but thats exactly what was happening. ' why am i even upset' he huffed and left towards the living room.

Meanwhile Gun picked up his phone "hey Newwie..."

"heeeeeey you're alive still! i was so sure He would have killed you by now" New laughed 

"oh he's killing me alright, New he's getting clingy and won't leave my side and he's tucking me in but i can see he's ready to snap. What happens if he snaps and decides he's had enough of me?!" 

"stop that!" New snapped down the phone, making Gun flinch. "you weren't awake to see what he had to go through and when you finally did wake up after him putting all of his energy into being there for you, you accused him and blamed him for what happened to you, he blames himself, you almost died and he blames himself and is TERRIFIED of losing you...when did you become so insensitive?!" New scolded him, more than he had ever done before.

"I, i didn't think like that..."

"of course you didn't, you're always thinking of yourself Gun, you apologize to him the first damn chance you get. understand me?" New was definitely like the older brother he never had and the parent all in one.

"Y-yes New, anyway...hows the movie going?" He asked, he was always in his work frame of mind, even in a state like this. Beside Off, Work was the only thing that crossed his mind.

"uhhhh, yeah. No issues what so ever! ahha! ha...heh...i don't know how to edit." New sounded so fake which suddenly faded to a tone of utter defeat.   
"WHAT?! THE DEADLINE IS SO SOON NEW! why didn't you tell me?!" He snapped and pushed himself up as best he could, wobbling back and forth across the room to get his laptop. "send me the files right now, i'll do it myself." He said before hanging the phone up so he could focus on his laptop screen, like always he had forgotten to say goodbye when he ended the call.

Off finally pushes his door open, expecting to be told to leave the second Gun acknowledged him, but that wasn't the case. Gun didn't even pay him the slightest of attention as he looked at his boyfriend, wrapped tightly in his blankets, hunched in his chair over his laptop, ignoring everything for his work again. He slowly entered the room behind him, snaking his arms around his waist.

"take a break, please?" Off really needed Guns attention more than anything, it was the only thing that would make him feel better.

"I can't off, i've really got no ti-" Gun instantly pursed his lips and shut his eyes when he felt Offs forever chapped lips press against the still sensitive skin in the crook of his neck.

As he parted his lips to speak, a small flustered groan was all that passed his lips. He hated the smug expression on Offs face right now.

"don't do that" Gun said blankly and faced away.

"why not?"

"i have to get work don-" Gun was ready to give a huge list of complaints to Off but his words, as they usually were, they had been cut off by Off. Offs lips to be more exact. 

Off wasn't going to let Gun neglect him anymore, he was like a needy kid, he always needed attention from him, he always wanted attention, and right now he was sure he'd grab his attention. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Guns bottom lip quiver before parting slightly, he didn't even need to do anything, Gun had already tilted his head, leaning closer to him to deepen their kiss, 

Off knew he couldn't do anything else, Guns frail little body just wouldn't handle the stress and pressure of anything else, so right now making out was as good as it got for them. 

Gun had grabbed onto Offs shirt, pulling him as close as possible and Off could only smile, breaking the kiss, knowing at this point Gun would only want more. 

"are you still too busy with your work?" Off asked, a devious smirk resting on his face before he caressed Guns cheek. 

The smaller male leaned into his hand a little, biting down on his own lip before looking at Off, shaking his head slowly.

"i..i..." It was like something clicked in his head abruptly. "yes" Gun shoved him before turning back to his laptop.

Off tumbled to his knees and whined louder than he ever had before. "At least come eat with me! I want you to look at me! love mE!" he flailed.

"no! eat by yourself!"

"i don't wa-" OFf paused when he heard light knocking at the front door. "i'll be right back to pester you until you show me some damn affection" He said with a large smile on his face, it didn't look fake like before, he genuinely looked happier, and even Gun felt happier with such a simple kiss.

Off had made sure to shut every door from Guns room to the front door, which was really only one door, so it wasn't the most sound proofed. He had done this for one reason alone, unless it was people trying to sell him the good word of christ, Only one other person knocked so quietly, Hana.

As the door was opened, Off felt all of his anger return, his blood was boiling and his eyes like daggers, wanting to strike her down. He slowly stepped out and shut the front door behind him before he grabbed the hopeful looking Hana by the collar of her tshirt, slamming her harshly against the wall, slowly gripping at her neck.

"OFF!" She gasped and whined loudly like the little brat she was.

"I know what you did Hana! how the fuck could you! What has he ever done to you!"Off began to squeeze slowly, Hana only wriggling in fear and gripping at his hand trying to get loose.

"I'm sorry! i just wanted you to come back to me! I thought you would if he was out of the picture! He's useless..." His grip tightened "and disgusting!" the grip tightened further. 

"h-he's a man! A man that can't even defend himself!" She gasped and slapped at his arm, her eyes streaming with tears, fearful at what he would do to her.

"you wanted me back so you had him attacked?!"

"IT WAS ALL I COULD DO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LOVE ME?! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING OFF! I CAN S-STILL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING!" she tried to hold his face in her hands but he only tugged her forward and slammed her against the wall again.

"i will NEVER love you, never did...you were just good for sex" He glared "so leave us alone. Stop coming near us, and stop harassing my boyfriend, You're lucky i haven't called the cops yet." He let go of her neck so she could catch a breath.

"Off please?! you're not life this, this isn't like you! you've never been like this. It's that dirty queer! He's changed you! he's tainted you with whatever god damn disease is causing you to go crazy! he'll never love you like i do, he's nothin-!" 

"SHUT UP!" Off yelled and raised his hand which was balled into a fist, fully intending to beat the living daylights out of her. His fist moving to hit her but he froze at the sudden sound of a familiar voice.

"STOP IT!" Gun snapped from the door frame, his voice scratchy and cracking.

"gun..." Off looked between hana and the small man he loved.

"he's not worth it Off..." Gun held Off's fist in his hand, making him crumble with emotions, wanting only Gun, no matter how he got his attention.

Hana at this point had slipped down the wall she had recently been slammed against and threatened on. Crying harder than ever, mascara running and snotty nosed tears as she looked up, knowing she had no chance of getting Off now. She had never seen Off so soft, he never relied on anybody, but she could see him being fully dependent on Gun.

"and for you...Don't come back, next time i won't tell him to stop." Gun said before pulling Off back into the house and slammed the door


	28. Chapter 28

The slam of the door echoed through out the full house and the sobs of Hana gradually got quieter and Quieter until there was so sound of her in the area at all. Off had finally felt Gun release his grip on his wrist, letting his hand swing down to his side. A part of him was too scared to look at Guns reaction, would he be angry? would he be sad? what he was more terrified of was if Gun was feeling alright after that. He didn't quite understand why he had stopped him from hitting her, after all she had done. But that wasn't like Gun, he was a nice person, too nice to the fact people took advantage of him the first chance hey got. 

"i...i thought i would step out so you wouldn't hear us..." Off said finally after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Gun only glanced at him with a look that had 'are you stupid?' written all over it. "you have the loudest voice in our whole department Off..."

"yeah I realized the door wouldn't have helped after i started shouting." He spoke as he scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to avoid looking into Guns eyes, his glare was always so sharp and intimidating when he was annoyed.

"what even was she doing here ?"

"I think she came to try apologize, but I wasn't listening so...i don't know" Off started before looking up at Gun, who only scoffed in pure annoyance.

"Apologize?! Why would she apologize to you? did she arrange to have you beaten to a pulp and left for de-ah!" Gun Gripped at his side and gasped at the sudden pain that shot across his body.

Off didn't even wait a second before he rushed to him, making sure Gun sat down "Be careful! you're not supposed to be stressing out..." He frowned and looked at Gun, he felt utterly defeated, he couldn't protect him and he couldn't make him feel better, what was he even with him for? to make his life worse?

"I-I'm fine..." Gun had noticed how run down Off was looking and hugged into him with one arm, burring his face in the crook of his neck "thank you for being beside me...even through this, even though i bicker and complain a lot" He spoke softly, knowing Off just needed to hear this, and he really needed to say it.

"don't thank me, I'd stay by your side even if you had brain damage and couldn't remember who i was, even if you went blind, Even if you were a furry" He wanted to squeeze him tightly and tell him everything would be okay, but he just couldn't tell him what he didn't know.

"a Furry?"

"okay maybe not that...But i'd do my damnedest to put up with you if you were one" gun smiled when he heard the soft laughter passing Offs lips, It had been far too long since he heard the foolishness of him, everything had just been too serious recently.

"But...what about Hana?" Gun always had to kill the moment didn't he? Off only sighed deeply.

"Hana won't leave us alone, because...She wants me" He spoke in return.

"..."

There was nothing but complete silence from Gun as he sat back, no longer hugging him. "too bad, i'm not giving you over that easy..."

"huh?"

Off looked up at Gun who only looked back at him sternly. That's all he needed to hear, that after all of this Gun was still not going to give up on him, that he didn't have to worry about losing him and that all of his sacrifices and efforts were for nothing, that he wouldn't be left as a shell of the man he used to be just to be abandoned by the reason he wanted to change.

"you heard me...You're mine, and i don't like to share" Off smiled at his words and threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around him tightly as he held him close.

"that's all i ever want to hear from you" A sigh of relief passed his lips before Gun winced and tapped at his back.

"too tight too tight!" gun spoke out as he let out a light heated laugh, only to reassure Off that he hadn't intentionally hurt him.

"oh! sorry My bad...i forgot" 

"don't worry...but about Hana, if she has all those men running around after her, why does she go after you?" Gun asked tilting his head like a questionative puppy.

"i don't know, she's crazy i guess..." He responded before ruffling Guns hair and smiling at how cute he looked.

"what are you even looking at?"

"you..."

"why with that dumb expression?"Gun tilted his head to the other side, raising a brow.

"because i think you're cute."

"but you always look at me like that." 

"because i always think you're cute." Off responded but jumped slightly when Gun swung his arm up and pointed at his arm.

"DO YOU SEE THAT?!" Gun questioned in which Off looked at his arm.

"huh? see what?" He asked quietly.

"THE GOOSEBUMPS! THAT WAS SO DAMN CHEESY! Eugh!" Gun shuddered but still smiled to himself, liking when Off was sweet and cliche.

Off shoved his arm down "you're so mean to me! i want to spoil my boyfriend and treat him like the king he is but you constantly laugh at me for it" 

"because i don't expect it and i'm not used to feeling such appreciation and getting attention" Gun admitted.

"well Gun, starting from this minute on, expect to be treated like the only man that matters, because you are the only person in my life that matters, you mean the most to me" Off cupped his cheek. "please let me spoil you?"

"hmmm" Gun bit at his lip and looked down shrugging "won't it get boring and awkward? you'll get sick of me faster that way" 

"no i won't"

"but how do you know you won't?" Gun asked.

"because from the second you moved in you're the only thing that has crossed my mind before i sleep and when i wake up. And i'm still not sick of you, am i?"

"no?"

"exactly, now stop bickering and whining like always, go shower then we'll spend the rest of the night together okay?" Off ordered as he put his hand out for Gun to take.

"Alright" His boyfriend nodded in agreement just as he spoke once again.

"Away from work-" He added quickly which only received a loud grumble of complaint from him. 

"but Off! i have to finish this-"

"NO BUTS! Me and you are spending the rest of the day together whether you like it or not!"

"but we can't leave the house" Gun said trying to think of a way to do his work. His ribs were still damaged so he couldn't really walk far without it taking a tole on his little frame.

"that's fine by me, both of us can spend the remainder of today together, in the house, safe..." Off grinned knowing he had him all to himself for once.

Gun huffed but was dragged off to the bathroom by Off. "Take a bath, and when i'm back to get you, you'll be surprised" 

"this better not involve those animal print boxers you bought the other day" Gun warned.

"oh it's even better than those" Off smiled then pressed a kiss to Guns forehead before rushing out like a huge kid, limbs flailing.

"idiot..." Gun muttered before he started to run the water to take a bath. 

After he had gotten in and laid back to try 'relax', he started to feel uncomfortable, not because of his muscles aching in the hot water, but because of the second he shut his eyes all he could think about was being engulfed in water. He felt like he was being drowned all over again, like every bruise and cut was fresh. His chest tightened thinking about it, it was an intense Trauma he'd never get over. Gun panicked slightly but felt as if he couldn't even move his body, like he was frozen with fear, why was his mind making him relive these memories when he shut his eyes?

He probably would have slipped under the bathwater and drowned for definite this time if it wasn't for him hearing Offs voice.

"PUMPUI NO! YOU DON'T SEE ME EATING YOUR DAMN FOOD DO YOU?! I SWEAR TO GOD! NO DAMN RESPECT IN THIS HOUSE!" 

Gun heard Off shouting at the little fluffy gremlin, and it instantly brought him back to reality. 'Off...' He thought to himself before he opened his eyes and sat up wiping the water from his face. He was like a key word for him, a trigger, the one thing that kept him grounded when he felt like he was sinking. The pain in his chest slowly faded and all that was left was the aches and pains from his injuries. 

As quick as he could, Gun pulled himself from the bath and dried off, changing into the pajamas Off had left out for him, well changing as best he could, leaning over had become quite a tough task recently, for obvious reasons. Gun threw the bathroom door open and shuffled his way down the hall towards Off.

"hey hey i'm not done here you can't loo-" Off was instantly cut off by Gun squeezing into him, practically wrapping himself around the taller male. "Hey, whats wrong?" he asked as he petted his still wet hair.

Gun didn't talk, he just wanted to hold Off for a little longer before he peaked over and saw what he had done for him. In front of the TV there was a small tent propped up across all of the furniture, from what he could see on the inside, it was set up like a tiny cinema filled with cushions, blankets, those annoying fairy lights he had to keep unwrapping from the curtain rail every night because PumPui liked to hang from them, and the scent of slightly over cooked popcorn filled the room. 

Off let Gun go but he only grabbed at his arms, making him wrap them round him again "no, just keep hugging me...please?" He asked as he snuggled into his chest.

"only if you let me dry your hair for you then, you're making my shirt wet, i don't mind that, but having wet hair will give you a cold." Off sighed and wandered to the cupboard to get a towel. Gun was still clinging to his side. 

"Whats all this for?" Gun asked as Off pulled him down to sit in front of him, the older male continued to ruffle and dry his hair.

"Well, you need to cut yourself away from the world, That means what's going on in your head too...so your favorite movies, popcorn and me...what more could you ask for? huh?" Off asked before he let go of the towel and hugged Gun from behind. "i love you...so i don't want you being engulfed by stress, promise you'll spend some time relaxing, even if its once a week?"

Gun nodded and leaned back into him , tilting his head up and leaving a small peck on his jawline. "I can't promise you that, but i'll try" He smiled slightly before taking his hand and resting back into his chest comfortably.

PumPui was curled up in a little ball beside them, every now and then Gun would look at the demon cat and was so sure he could see it glaring at him, preparing to make it's move to get rid of him. Soon The ball of angry fluff did, he stretched his paw out across Offs arm towards Gun with claws out, obviously from just stretching, but Off slapped gently at the cats paw.

"AH I DON'T THINK SO!" He snapped before holding Gun securely and scowled at his kitten. "he's good! leave my baby alone" He whined at PumPui before looking down at Gun who was laughing.

"your cat seems a little jealous.." Gun said quietly before Off grabbed his hand and nodded.

"he is, he's an angry little guy all of the time now, maybe because he knows i have you to pay all of my attention too"

"you're making me think you should have called the cat Hana" Gun teased.

"hey...Hana is not a boy cats name, how could you be so cruel" He poked at Guns side where it wouldn't hurt before snuggling into him to watch the movies. 

Both of them had turned their phones off, locked the doors and turned out all of the lights for the main purpose of neither of them wanted to be distracted or be disturbed. They had spent the whole evening and late night watching cheesy movies and complaining about every bowl of popcorn Off brought back being totally burnt. Neither of them had made it through the movie list, because by 9 at night, both men had fallen asleep, Guns head resting against Offs chest, off's arms securely wrapped around him and Guns legs wrapped around Offs just like a big baby. 

PumPui sat being the over-sized mess he was, chewing at the popcorn they had left out before even he couldn't eat it due to the burnt tastem and this cat would normally eat anything. Soon PumPui scratched and pawwed at the blankets to get comfy before curling up in between his tiny family.


	29. Chapter 29

It had been roughly two weeks since Gun had returned home from the hospital, and within that space of time, at least four times a day, Gun asked Off if he was allowed to return to his usual routine and go back to his class for the sake of finishing his work in an actual studio. And finally Gun had broken him, he had annoyed Off for far too long, distracting him from his own work.

  
Getting to go back to Class wasn't what he had expected it to be. He didn't get that sense of freedom he had wanted, instead, his entire friends group didn't think it was safe for him to be wandering around.

  
'What if you get hurt again?'

  
'what if you start having a break down and nobody is there to help you?'

  
'What if-'

  
That's all he heard, constant 'what ifs' like he couldn't handle himself. But they weren't wrong to always have somebody around him. Walking too far was still a challenge due to the pains in his ribs getting too much and his balance was still totally thrown off, So Off insisted in taking him to class every morning, and to take him home.

  
'but you don't know how to drive...' Gun remembered protesting only to have Off come up with such a 'brilliant' alternative to his usual transport. The taller male had promised to give Gun a piggyback to and from College and anywhere he needed to until he was totally healed up, Off always did go above and beyond when it came to trying to help out.

Gun hated the idea completely, but the gesture was nice, he thought.

  
So after class every day New took Gun from class to class since it was usually from the studio to the library to the class and back and forth, and Then Off would proceed to piggy back Gun back home. This routine had completely fell through after a week though, Off had complained too many times of a bad back and Gun didn't want to bother him, so as long as he had taken care of himself...he was allowed to walk on his own.

  
Gun was now sat in the studio room finishing up his work, well at least he was trying to, but he kept getting distracted by Off texting him.

 

_**Papii <3 : Did you finish up your work already?** _

 

Gun glanced down at his phone then back at his laptop, sending the last of his work to the head office of his faculty.

  
**_Just done! :D : Gun_ **

 

**_Pappii <3 : Well hurry up and pack up, i'll meet you for dinner x_ **

 

**_Alright alright...i'll clean up as fast as i can: Gun_ **

 

 

Gun put his phone in his pocket before he closed his laptop over and slipped it into his case, making his way out of the room and down the already dark halls. there wasn't a single other person in the faculty at this point.

  
He continued down the halls, suddenly feeling uneasy and on edge as he made his way to the main hallways. It wasn't even just paranoia at this point, Gun genuinely didn't feel safe in the dark hallways, like the halls were closing in on him. He felt his skin crawl, like somebody was watching him. He tugged his phone quickly from his pocket and hit Offs number on his speed dial, teeth chattering and his feet shuffled faster and faster down the halls. The slight sense of fear taking over him when Off hadn't picked up.

  
"DAMN IT! he always picks up..." Gun kept walking, breathing deeply as he attempted to calm himself , which did seem to work as he got into the center of campus, it was quiet, dark, and normally that would be unnerving to many, but not him. He was still in an open space which was a lot more relaxing that being caged in the halls of the universities.

  
He continued deeper and deeper into campus, but the further he went, the closer to the edge of town he got. 'why the hell does he want to meet me on this side of campus all the time?!' he thought to himself, he was unnervingly close to the canal and that was somewhere he didn't want to be right now.

  
As he continued through the underpass he stopped at the sudden sound of clattering and shouting. Who was that? he turned quickly, a little scared, seeing Off grabbing somebody and shoving them against the wall of the underpass.

  
"get the fuck out of here!" Off snapped and shoved the person back before catching up quickly with Gun. "why the hell did you go about on your own if you didn't feel safe?! what if i wasn't here to stop who ever that was?!" Off said grabbing onto him and looking around.

  
"o-Off he was just a student!" Gun shoved at him, shocked at how he just treated one of the students, it could have him suspended.

 

"he followed you from the studio halls...and he's NOT in our faculty Gun."

  
"but, you also followed me too, didn't you?" Gun kicked at pebbles as he kept his gaze on the ground.

  
"yeah but i don't plan on hurting you Gun!" Off huffed slightly "I came to pick you up since it was your first day walking around on your own, but i spotted somebody following you out of the studio halls."

  
"oh..."

  
"yeah oh..." Off hugged Gun tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of his head "you are alright aren't you? i saw you looked panicked before."

  
"can we stop meeting at our usual spot?" Gun asked quickly looking up at him.

  
"huh?! why? is something wrong with..." Off looked to the sign Gun was pointing at. He grumbled seeing it mention the entrance to the canal being close by "oh...i'm sorry i didn't think about that"

  
"its fine" Gun muttered then took his hand "lets go eat, huh?"

  
Off nodded in response, enjoying the normality they had between them. And now for the first time in a long time, Gun ate at Off's mothers restaurant again, it had been so long since he last visited and didn't want to show up all tattered and bruised to say hello in case he cause his poor little mother a heart attack.

  
Off and Gun always ordered the same thing when they ate here, they drank the same thing and even sat in the same seat as always. Gun scooped up some of his food, knowing he was eating one of Offs favorite dishes, and held it out for him to eat. "say ahhhh" Gun smiled but only received a glare in return from Off.

  
"huh? eat- eat that yourself..." Off quickly nudged the spook and shoved it into Guns mouth "i've got my own food...you've got your own...just eat." He grumbles before facing away.

  
"hey, whats wrong?" gun had noticed since they entered off was acting totally different. He put his hand on Offs in case he was having a bad day and he needed comforted, but the second he touched him he felt his hand get thrown back at him, Off was treating him like a plague victim at this point. He noticed his eyes darting back and forth cautiously from his table towards his mother at the counter then it suddenly hit Gun.

  
"she doesn't know you're-" before Gun could even finish his sentence he felt Offs foot colliding with his still damaged ankle, excruciating pain shooting up his leg. when he looked up to question him he could see him glaring back. "a-ah" Gun sniffled as it hurt so bad that he could have cried on the spot.

  
"shh" Off hissed at him before sinking into his chair "don't say a damn thing..."

  
Gun gulped and only frowned down at his hands. Standing from the table quickly before Off could say anything else, although it didn't seem like he was planning on saying anything at all.

  
"I-" Gun wanted to say he was going to head back first, but talking wouldn't make a difference now. Off seemed to be in a little world of his own, too grumpy to care about what he had to say.

  
When Gun left he pulled his phone out calling New as fast as he could. "New...can i stay with you tonight? i don't care about the noise in your room...say to Tay i said Hi...and if Off calls i'm not here...okay?" Gun was grateful he had New and Tay to run to when he had a bad day, when Off acted like this the only person he really wanted to talk to was New.

  
Gun wandered through the streets, not even caring about the fact it was dark, cold and raining. When he entered News place he flopped down on the empty couch and curled up in a small ball.

  
"hey...whats wrong little guy?" Tay asked, leaning against the door frame, wrapped in just a towel.

  
"don't wanna talk about it." Gun mumbled as he kept his face pressed into the cushions.

  
"no..." New wandered over and sat beside him "spill...before I tell Off where you are."

  
"He hasn't come out to his mother yet, and we went to her restaurant to eat...and he started acting weird, i offered him my food...and he acted like a brat, i asked if he was okay then he kicked me and...i don't want to do anything right now." Gun mumbled before turning to the side, hugging the pillows tightly.

  
"WHAT?!" New gritted his teeth and stood up, Gun didn't want drama, he didn't want anything other than a long nap.

  
"Newwwieee" Tay whined and wrapped his arms around him from behind "He doesn't seem in the mood for the angry big brother routine, lets give him some space, alright Gun?"Tay asked, knowing fine well what he would need.

  
Gun looked up and nodded "i'll just do some work...or something...night night " He mumbled before turning to face the back of the couch, Taking his phone out only to turn it off.


	30. Chapter 30

How many hours had passed? How long had Off been slumped over the table in his mothers restaurant? how long had the seat across from him been empty? He looked up from behind the bottles upon bottles of alcohol he had been slouched behind all night and scratched at his head before he felt his ear being tugged and the menu from in front of him was lifted only to be used as a bludgeon, hitting him over and over again on the back of the head.

  
"huh! maaa! Let me sleep!" Off whined as he covered his head with his arms, he was wasted before, but he had taken quite a long nap in the corner of his mothers restaurant, so the hang over was the only thing that remained, that was one of Offs biggest issues, he ALWAYS drank too much, he just didn't know his limits nor did he have any self control.

  
"NO CHANCE! you little brat! i'm trying to close up so i can get to my own damn bed and you're here spending the good money i give you on alcohol! Where did your little friend go?! i hope you didn't send him home on his own! the streets aren't safe! ah you irresponsible boy! how you keep that cat safe and alive i'll never know" His mother snapped before looking at Off who was falling asleep on the table again.

  
"oh no you don't!" She grabbed at her Sons ear, tugging him up and to his feet, dragging him across the room and towards the front door before holding his head out under the broken drain pipe so the water would soak him.

  
"AH MAaaaAA!"

  
"no! GO HOME!" Off mother slapped at his arm until Off tumbled slightly to the main path.

  
"FINE! last time i drink here!"

  
"GOOD YOU'RE CUT OFF FROM DRINK FROM ME!" She snapped back only for Off to grumble at his mothers words, he always drank there, it was safer than tumbling drunkenly around bars.

  
Off didn't feel like going home, now he was sober all over again and this walk of shame back to the apartment hit him harder than ever, 'what the fuck was i thinking?!' He thought to himself as he rubbed at the back of his neck, thinking back to how he treated Gun. 'why did i have to kick him...and shush him...fuck' He cursed at himself the whole walk home.

  
Upon entering the apartment, the first thing he did was shout on Gun, rushing from room to room like a desperate puppy wanting attention from the only person that could make him feel better after too much drinking. "GUN! GUUUN ARE YOU IN THERE!?" he knocked at the bathroom door only to open it and find nobody inside.

  
"huh?! Bed..." Off wandered into Guns room and crouched beside the bundle of covers "Guuun....babiiii i'm sorry!" He mumbled before leaning on the blankets, falling right onto them when he found out Gun was no where to be found.

  
'did he not come home?' Off asked himself as he looked around.

  
As he paused for a second his mothers words played over in his head. "AND THE STREETS AREN'T SAFE!"

  
'oh god they aren't...he isn't safe, where did he go?! why didn't he tell me before he left?!' Offs little mind set into panic mode. Where was he? was he safe? was he alive?!

  
Off tried calling Gun over and over, not getting through. 'why is his phone off?!' his chest started to ache as the state of panic he was in fully set. He tried calling New. 'he'll know where he is...' He thought as he waited for him to pick up.

  
"eugh what is it Off you know i have Tay spending the night" New whined down the phone as he picked up.

  
"have you seen gun?! he isn't home...and i can't contact him and- is he with you?!" Off blurted out so fast that New had trouble making him out.

  
"ermm.." New froze and glanced over at Gun who peaked up with a quizzical expression on his face. New mouthed 'Off' towards him and pointed at the phone.

  
'I'm not here' Gun mouthed back before flopping back down on the couch.

  
"erm sorry Off. Gun isn't here, i haven't seen him since the other day actually..." New lied.

  
"it's alright, don't be sorry just- please try contact him, i'm worried about him." Off replied before abruptly hanging up and calling Fei next.

  
"GO AWAY I'M AT WORK!" was all he heard from the other end of the line, then the sudden dull buzz of the call ending.

  
"o-oh shit...oh no" Off grabbed his coat and threw the door open to go outside, staying in all night wasn't going to help, New didn't know where he was, Fei was at work...and Tay was with New. There wasn't any chance Gun would go back to his parents for the night, it was too far a travel, and Gun had left his car parked beside their apartment.

  
'where would he go...' Off asked himself as he continued to wander up and down and up and down every single street in the area, not stopping until every road was covered at LEAST five times. He covered the park, the bar, the sauna, the restaurants they ate at, the places they had never been before, the theater, the cinema, the museum and even the canal as unlikely as it would be. Off didn't want to leave a single road untrod, a single corner unseen. What if he missed him? what if he was in a ditch somewhere? what if he was suffering?! Off had only two options left, he called into every local hospital looking for somebody with Guns description, but nothing. It didn't lighten the worry at all,that just meant if something really HAD happened to him, nobody had found him yet.

  
Off was still wandering the streets when the sun had began to rise. He pulled his phone out and glanced at the time. "huh? Class...damn it" He slapped at his cheek to waken himself up further as he dragged his feet with great effort down the path, scuffing his shoes as he walked.

  
The worst part about showing up for class was the fact that Gun wasn't there either. 'I have nowhere else to look' he thought as he sunk into his chair, class was torture, he kept nodding off and slipping in and out of his chair. His exhaustion had gotten so bad that he had to ask his tutor to excuse him because he felt 'sick'. Yeah sick to his stomach at the fact he couldn't find Gun. He called New once again when he got outside.

  
"please tell me you've seen him..." Off spoke slowly, long sentences hurt his head at the moment.

  
"no Off...he seriously isn't here" This time New was telling the truth, it was only New and Tay here. No short film student in sight.

  
"alright alright...please keep an eye out for him please" Off begged before hanging up. He had to go home, he couldn't go out to look for Gun again if he died to exhaustion. But if dying of exhaustion was what he needed to do to make sure Gun was okay, he'd gladly die over and over again.

  
As Off slowly pushed the room to their apartment open, he realized the door had been unlocked. When he slowly shoved the door, he seriously did expect the front room to be like a crime scene, to find PumPui hanging from his tail from the ceiling fan or to find the place trashed. But no, It was something a lot more shocking that a murdered kitty.

  
"Gun..." Off breathed out, seeing him on the couch, safe and sound, wrapped up in a blanket writing. He watched as the younger males eyes slowly moved from the paper up to Off who, yes was a sweaty, miserable and exhausted mess who hung onto the door.

  
"where have you been?!" Off snapped slightly, not meaning for his anger to show, he was just so scared.

  
"I stayed with a friend" Gun replied calmly and went back to his writing

  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Off snapped again as he got closer to where he was.

  
"i didn't need to" Gun once again replied without the slightest of emotions in his tone.

  
"you had me worried sick! i...i..." Off had hit his wall, the complete exhaustion of running around all night and studying all day really knocked his energy out of him as he tumbled down slightly onto the chair, his face squished onto the seat as he could hardly keep his eyes open, he just needed to sleep.

  
"whats wrong?" Gun asked raising a brow, but tried to show he didn't care, he could be bitter too " didn't you sleep enough?" He asked sternly.

  
"I didn't sleep at all- you wouldn't pick up...New didn't know where you were, so i walked all over looking for you.." Off mumbled as he nestled his head into Guns lap, closing his eyes over, as long as he kept his head on his lap he couldn't run off.

  
"WHAT?! you didn't sleep AND went to class today?!" Gun nudged him from his knee, only making him sit up in complete alertness before Gun grabbed at his cheeks, looking at how tired and worn out he looked, forgetting completely about how Off treated him for a moment.

  
Off wanted to stay quiet, he looked over every inch of Guns face, every scratch and scar, every stray eyelash, even his cute little crooked tooth, he remembered every detail, keeping his features locked away in his memory like a photograph, he didn't want to forget how he looked, what if he did actually lose him for good this time? what if he wasn't able to find him next time? Off knew he couldn't stay silent any longer.

  
"i'm sorry" He croaked out, the amount of emotions building up in his voice only let Gun know just how close to tears Off really was.

  
"what for? worrying about where i was?" Gun asked in response.

  
"no..."

  
"then what?"

  
"for treating you like that in front of my mother...like you didn't mean the world to me." Off said quietly, the feeling of shame still hung over him.

  
"oh-" The moment of realization hit Gun and he let go of his face quickly. "it's fine"

  
"where did you go?"

  
"I stayed with New, i told him not to tell you, i was safe, that's all you need to know."

  
"but why didn't you tell me? i walked all night, i ran every road, i didn't stop until i knew i checked over every step at least five times over." the shaking of Offs voice was enough to make Gun want to wrap his arms around him right that second, but he held back.

  
"you're an idiot, that's why you did all that" Was how he replied.

  
"for what?! for being worried about the only good thing in my life? Do you even know what went through my head all of last night?! what if Hana found you? what if something bad had happened?! what if i walked by that bloody canal again and this time i was just too damn late to get you! What if..." Off couldn't say another word, it was like his throat stopped all sound.

  
"O-off...i'm okay, i'm fine." Gun wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

  
Off latched onto him, needing support and comfort, needing Gun. Before he stayed with him he would have been able to handle stuff like this happening, but Gun had softened him, broke him down and hurt his heart in such a way that he couldn't defend himself against anything related to Gun.

  
"don't be so worried about me, i'll never allow myself to get in danger, i promise to call you every day before i leave class and when im staying with a friend...but you need to promise me something..."

  
"what?" Off asked as he tried to hold him tightly.

  
"tell your mother about us-" gun said simply, as if THAT was a simple task.

  
"Gun, no, i'm sorry, i love you...i'd die for you but...i can't do this."

  
"why not?! why can't you do this one dumb thing?!"

  
"She's OLD gun, her only son...in love with a man, that'll be enough to kill her. I can't lose her" Off tried to reason with him.

  
"how the hell do you think my parents felt?! their ONLY child, is gay, not even fucking bisexual! GAY. How do you think my dad coped with it? huh?! " Gun snapped slightly, upset that Off treated him like a secret.

  
"you still have both your parent though! i have ONE left, if i lose her...i...i can't tell her Gun, please just,forget about that and focus on us-"

  
"I don't want to be treated like a dirty secret, even my parents accepted me wanting to be with you, they're glad i'm happy and they're glad you make me happy." Gun blurted out in defense.

  
"you aren't a dirty secret!" Off shouted back in response.

  
"OH YEAH?! then call your mother and prove to me i'm not just that" Gun challenged.

  
"gun no! stop it! i can't!" He swatted the phone from Guns hand then froze seeing that he hit him slightly as he had done so.

  
"i won't be reduced to being somebodies secret" Gun lowered his head.

  
"you aren't" Off placed a hand on his arm only to have it nudged away.

  
"you're right....i know, you aren't hiding your relationship with me from your mother" Gun spoke almost too calmly to the point it was unnerving.

  
"i was just telling you that-"

  
"because we...we don't have one, anymore...Off." Gun finished his sentence, his final sigh leaving chills down Offs back.

  
"w-what?"

  
"Off, i don't want to be with somebody who says they would risk their like for me, but are not at all risking it all for me in the slightest...i don't want a relationship like that" Gun tried to keep calm, his words flowing so clearly.

  
Off looked at Gun like the words were nonsense, like he didn't want to understand, but then the words slowly sunk in and just like that Off too sunk, down onto his knees beside Gun, grabbing his arm and groveling.

  
"please...don't be stupid, don't do this...Please!" Off began to beg, the tears were already falling as Gun stood. Off still gripped his hand tightly. "don't...Gun please, don't leave me...i'm begging you, i'll do anything, PLEASE!" The words were hard to let out, he choked up and sniffled constantly.

  
"don't l-leave me...i love you...i don't wanna be without you Gun, please, please don't do this to us, don't break us up, i promise i'll be better, i'll give you the damn world, just, i can't handle not having you..not being able to call you mine -i- " Off fell silent as he tried to hold back his tears, Gun could no longer bare to be in the same room as him at this point.

  
The second Gun slammed that door shut, locking it, it was like something shut down for Off , like he was shutting out everything, he dragged himself to his feet, snotty nosed, puffy eyed tears flowed as he sniffled and sobbed out for Gun...no noise escaped his lips as he pulled himself to the front door.

  
God knows what Off wanted to do, or at least had planned for being in a state like this, but he needed away, he couldn't believe how calm Gun was destroying him, destroying all hope of that perfect like with the only thing that mattered to him.

  
The second the front door slammed, Gun didn't think of where Off could be going, he didn't even question if he was alright, he couldn't, right now all he could do was suffer in silence. When he was finally alone, he allowed himself to slide down his door, shaking as he let out a loud, pained sob, not wanting to let Off go, but he wouldn't deal with this. His chest hurt as he thought of him, how could the one thing that calmed him prior to this moment, be the reason he could no longer calm down. The more he thought of him the more his chest hurt, the more his lung hurt, the more his head ached. He fell slightly onto his side as he tried to catch a breath, nothing was helping right now. Instead of getting up for his inhaler, Gun laid on the ground beside PumPui who curled up tightly and purred by his side. It wasn't as effective as Off holding him and promising him that everything would be alright, but the longer he laid quietly beside the kitten, the purring...the more he found breathing to be easier. 


	31. Chapter 31

Gun took longer than he had expected to recover. Instead of spending his night happy beside Off, he was now bubbling and whining, bawling his eyes out behind his door.

PumPui curled over his lap to keep him company. It was strange that now gun was no longer with Off...PumPui was starting to treat him nice, not scratching at him, not hissing, just resting calmly with him.

  
"you didn't want to chase him away to get me did you?" Gun asked the small ball of fluff through his sniffles and hicks. PumPui only looked at him, slow blinking. Gun was the only one that totally babied PumPui still, Off was always busy so Gun woke up early to feed him, pet him, give him the best seat in the house. Even though he felt like crumbling at the thought of letting Off go, he couldn't help but smile because he still had PumPui.

  
"you're not gonna screw up...are you?" He asked only for the ball of fluff to wriggle into him more. "good".

  
After roughly an hour of whining and complaining and talking to PumPui, but of course not getting anything in return...Gun decided that he hadn't another tear left to cry over th matter. Although he found himself still bubbling like a baby any time he thought of him, which unsurprisingly was every second of the damn night.

  
"e-enough is enough....I broke it off...i need to stop C-cr-cr..." Gun sniffled and stopped himself before grabbing his phone and calling New, like ALWAYS.

  
"Heyy Gun whats- why do you sound like you're crying?" News usual happy tone dropped and the line was filled with his 'stern big brother voice' as Tay called it.

  
"i broke up with Off."

  
"right stay there, stop crying...i'll be right over" gun didn't have to say much for New to come running, it was his instincts, he didn't like leaving Gun in a bad state, after all, he had gone through highschool with him and saw how badly he acted out when he couldn't cope any longer

Gun didn't even get to say another word, The phone line was already dead, he was in total silence alone with PumPui once more. As he sniffled and stood, trying to keep his mood as steady as possible, he heard the 'scratch' 'scratch' 'scratch' from the corner of the room, and across from him, staring at him was PumPui, scratching away in his litter box.

  
"YOU ONLY LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU'RE DOING STUFF LIKE THIS! IT'S DISGUSTING!" Gun shouted, whining once again at the oversized ball of fluff.

 

Soon after Gun had had his fix of screaming back at the cat as if he was mid argument, He heard the front door open. He already knew that New was coming over, and Tay would be most likely to follow, and where Tay went Fei went...but he couldn't help but run out into the living room looking at the door and thinking 'Off''

  
'what am i thinking...why am i thinking...stop that' Gun cursed at himself before looking at New who only opened his arms.

  
"come here then..."

  
Gun wandered across the room and grabbed onto New, the second he hugged him the tears started again, this time he couldn't stop himself. "I DON'T W-WANT TO BREAK UP-B BUT HE'S AN IDIOT!" Gun shouted and whined and babbled again.

  
"hey hey, cry all you want little guy...Break ups suck" Tay patted at his shoulder before moving out of the way letting Fei walk in who was stood with a bag of different drinks and snacks in one hand, and a clenched with on the other.

  
"where did the little bastard go? what did he do and can i kick him up and down the streets?!" Fei asked as she put the bags down and slouched down on the couch.

  
"n-no...we...he...he " Gun sat down beside Fei, New following after as Tay sat on the floor in front of them, snacking already.

  
"I broke up with him...because of how he treated me over his mother not knowing...i don't want him to treat me like being with me is something bad and to be ashamed of" He sniffled and looked up at his friends before grabbing at the snacks in front of him.

  
"i thought you didn't eat ch-" New was cut off when Gun snapped his head to face him.

  
"i'M SINGLE AND UPSET! I THINK IM ENTITLED TO THIS!" He didn't mean to sound so angry but he just wasn't in the mood right now.

  
"Gun calm down, have a drink...or a few...eat...then rest" Fei said as she began to pet Guns hair as he rested his head on her shoulder.

  
"alright..." Gun mumbled and did just that, drinking a little more than expected and stuffing his face instead of worrying about his weight for once. The further into the night, the more wrecked the four of them got.

  
New had pulled Gun to the side "shhh....me and you....we gotta talk" New said as he tried to stand up straight but ended up tumbling down onto the floor, Gun shortly following his actions.

  
"uhhuh? whats up?" Gun mumbled and leaned into his best friend.

  
"About he who should not be named..." New mumbled meaning Off.

  
"yoU MEAN VOLDEMORT?!" Gun covered his mouth and gasped a little comically before leaning back "i'm listening"

  
"not HIM...Off." New corrected.

  
"oh...i don't wanna listen" Gun huffed and pouted.

  
"too bad, did you know...it took Tay a full YEAR after we got together, before he came out?" New admitted.

  
"huh? a year?! but didn't...didn't you have to hide about you two being?-"

  
"together? uhhuh...but i was sure i loved Tay, so i didn't care. If we had to keep confined to my house i wouldn't care...because at the end of the day, i love him and i don't feel the need to flaunt it...so why should everybody know? i was okay to wait until he was comfortable, as long as i got to spend every night with him" New smiled, starting to fall asleep on the floor as he babbled on about how he loved Tay.

  
"r-really? So...i was wrong to break up with him over-"

  
"uhhuh" New said cutting Gun off again.

  
"so i should....i should talk to him..." Gun felt a sudden wave of guilt.

  
"duh" New nudged him before rolling over "i wanna sleep...go sort your own problems, i can only baby you so much" New added before He dragged himself up and into Guns bedroom.

  
Gun slapped and fiddled with his pocket before he finally got his phone out, still not moving from the center of the floor, Tay and Fei sat on the chair beside him, Fei was just as wrecked as Tay at this point, both of them throwing food at one another, trying to get it in each others mouth's. Gun was glad New was here, he seemed to be the only mature moral support at this moment in time.

  
As Gun dialed his number, it was a rejected call...'Huh? he never turns his phone off...where is he?' Gun asked himself as he tried once more before lying back on the floor, too tired too care.

 

* * *

 

  
Off had decided on the only thing he knew to do, get totally wasted. Usually he would have tumbled into his mothers restaurant, Got drunk then fell asleep in his old room, but not this time, his mother had previously swore against selling him alcohol, plus she was already closed for the night. So like the idiot he was, he fell into the only place he knew to go. Hanas apartment.

  
As he got in, Hana was the first to hold onto the drunken mess of a male as he tumbled over the door frame.

  
"what are you doing here so late? and so drunk"

  
"he.....DUMPED...me" Off spat out but threw himself into Hanas arms for a hug. "i loved him....and ...he dumped me" Off sniffed before crying in his ex girlfriends arms.

  
"oh baby boy....come here" Hana said as she helped him over to her couch, petting his hair to 'comfort' him. A small smile on her lips as she held him close.

  
"I wanna do everything he - he tells me to do, everything he asks...i love him.....I...i can't tell her...Hana you know i can't tell her" Off rabbles as if Hana understood in the slightest what he meant.

  
"oh i know i know, you can't...he's just bitter...he's being cruel to you" She smirked as the words left her lips.

  
"huh?"

  
"yeah, He knows you can't tell her, Gun...he's mean, he's trying to control you...you're just too loved up to tell, but i understand you...don't i?" Hana smiled then pressed a finger to Offs lips before he could speak.

  
"shhh...i'll get you another drink, you seem like you'll need it," She smiled then went to get him her favorite drink, the issue was, Off never drank what Hana liked, it was always too strong for her, it always knocked him stupid. But Drunk Off didn't care, drunk off wanted to forget why his heart hurt, he wanted to forget everything, he wanted to do something stupid that would stop this empty feeling in him. That's not what sober him would have wanted...but he wasn't sober right now...was he?

  
The longer Off stayed, the drunker he got, with every drink he found himself leaning more on Hana, not for moral support, but because he genuinely couldn't sit up straight at this point.

  
"you know...i've missed you" Hana said tilting his head up slightly.

  
"huh?"

  
"you heard me, don't play stupid Off, I miss having you around, and you obviously miss me too, or else you'd stay away from me...so tell me...don't you miss me? Miss...This?"

Hana swung her hardly covered legs over him as she sat up on his lap.

  
"H-Hana...not...not right now"

  
"answer me...Off...before I pull the answer from your lips..." Hana purred slightly, turning his head to face her once again.

  
"i-I shouldn't do this..."

  
"you should....and you're gonna..." Hana smirked and leaned down, halting his every complaint with her lips pressing up against his. She could feel his hands, shaking from, was that nerves? she moved her hands from his neck to direct his hands onto her hips as she leaned down, deepening the kiss.

  
Off had no idea what he was doing, but the distraction was stopping the pain he left, the emptiness. He couldn't tell if it was the alcohol that did it or Hana, but it was working.

 

* * *

 

 

Gun had threw himself up from the floor, hitting his head off of the table as he did so, feeling uneasy. Something wasn't right. He quickly leaned to the side, grabbing his phone only to see the time. his head hurt more than anything, was it because of the amount of alcohol he had drank? or was it because he had just head butted the table? When he saw it was 2am, Gun started ti get worried. Off still hadn't turned up. This was definitely the one trait Off and Gun shared, they worried too much about one another even when they shouldn't have.

  
"where the hell is he?" Gun asked as he looked around, but he was alone in the room, everybody had passed out in his room for the night, attempting to aim for the bed.

  
gun had had enough and decided to try call Off just one more time. this time it rang out. That only meant Off had turned his phone on, he just wasn't picking up for some reason.

* * *

 

 

  
Off heard the ringing of his phone and opened his eyes slightly, every little part of him hurt, his eyes, his head, his torso...worst of all was the fact, he had no idea where he was. Who's bed was he in? it certainly wasn't his. and where was Gun? why wasn't he at home with him. He could remember how Gun spoke to him the day before but he still thought about him every second he could.

  
"gun?" He mumbled, propping himself up, only to find Hana beside him, undressed completely. It was like a ten tone weight had been tied to his chest, he gulped and shook his head before checking under his blankets.

  
'ooh fuck! no...no NO' He slapped at his head, he didn't even want to curse himself out, he wanted to throw himself off a bridge, he wanted to go off the grid, he wanted to take a long walk off a short pier. How could he have done this? to himself? To GUN!? He was more than disgusted, his stomach churned as he threw his clothes on quickly, trying to sneak out.

  
The entire time home all he thought about was apologizing to Gun, he wanted to tell him he meant the world...he....he....he technically didn't cheat, Gun had dumped him, he wouldn't have gotten mad if Gun had slept with somebody that night. He tried to figure out exactly what he was going to say, but instead found himself worrying himself sick.

He was SO disgusted in himself, he felt filthy, unclean and dirty for touching Hana, and letting her touch him.

  
As he entered quietly, he fell upon a scene that tightened his heart so much that it ached. In front of him sat a teary eyed Gun, crouched in the corner of the couch, hugging his knee's slightly, his phone in hand.

  
"Gun...Gun oh my god, i missed you...i'm sorry, i'm foolish....i've made some bad decisions but i plan to make it right i promise, please don't leave me...i don't want to see you cry, i can't handle not having the right to hold you till you feel better."

 

Gun sniffed and wiped his face on his sleeve before he turned his phone, Off looked at it, it was him...with a woman's arm around his blank, scratched and bruised torso.

  
"DID...YOU SLEEP WITH HANA?!" Gun snapped, his tears soaked with tears.

  
Off looked up at him in horror. What had he done? He couldn't even meet his eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

Off felt frozen in place, was he frozen with fear? Unlikely, or just complete and utter shock? He would have gulped like those who where caught acted in cartoons...but his throat tightened up and his words didn’t seem to want to form. He bit at his lip to try silence himself from trying to make up some dumb explanation...there was no explanation...this was him, the hand on his was was obviously Hanas,after all, who else did he know that wore a huge Ring jewelled with the letter H?

 

Gun looked at the photo then back at Off, gritting his teeth. ‘Am I hurt? I am angry?! Why does my chest hurt so bad...oh my god why do I feel like somebody just died’ He asked himself before allowing his gaze to move from the photo to Off who had his head down already. Gun really didn’t want anyone else knowing, he could just cut Off out, Gun could move out, they wouldn’t have to even cross one another’s paths again...but things could never go that simple.

 

“You...Gun you said you didn’t want to be with me...” Off felt a wave of panic hit him.Why would Gun be concerned if he wanted to finish it off with him? He knew he could be possessive but, now he was just confused.

 

“SO YOU GET WITH HER?! After all she’s done to me?! To you?!”Now Off was worried, why was Gun tearing up? why did he look so hurt?! His heart broke looking at him like this.

 

“Gun...p-please I was drunk...I-I’m still drunk! Please” Off fell slightly to his knees, holding onto Gun, begging him for another chance.

 

Gun couldn’t even look at him, it wasn’t just disgust he felt, it wasn’t just pain, his heart broke seeing Off degrades to begging at Guns feet for one last chance .

 

“Did you know I called you several times?” Gun said, his voice trembling.“To say...To tell you...I was sorry, because I felt horrible” Gun said quietly.

 

Offs attention was drawn to him “w-what?”

 

“New told me I was wrong for pressuring you...and I was sorry because...because I almost let something stupid like that destroy us...” Gun found the words harder and harder to push out.

 

Off realised exactly what was happening, Gun was regretting what he had done ‘he was going to take me back...I...I ruined this’ he looked up and held onto him “Please...Gun I know you’ll never trust me, you might not love me or even care, but I love you, I NEED you...please don’t...don’t do this, give me another chance, I’ll do anything for you...anything you ask, I’ll tell my mother about us...I’ll - please” Off was shaking and snotty nosed puffy eyed with tears.

 

Gun was about to speak, seeing him like this was breaking him down, but he had to be tough, strong and not break under pressure, but New had wandered through confused as he heard the shouting.

 

“Guuunnnn What’s wrong?-“ His older friend froze as he saw the contents of his phone, the photo of Off in Hanas bed.

 

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” New snapped and lunged over the couch then grabbed Offs collar, hurling his fist at him. And in this moment of time, Gun didn’t stop him, he leaned against the wall, staring blankly into the distance, trying to block everything out.

 

It took a while before Gun finally noticed that New wasn’t stopping, and New packed a mean punch, he could tell from the state of Offs face.

‘He’s hurting...OFF’ Gun tugged at News arm trying to separate them now as he grew panicked “STOP IT! YOU’RE HURTING HIM!” Gun snapped loudly

 

Gun finally pulled them apart before Tay and Fei wandered out, seeing the mess “holy shiit” Fei babbled beforegrabbing New.

 

New looked over to see Gun looking horrified and more upset than before. “Gun I...go sit...”

”no...you go...please just...go..” Gun looked down and frowned 

“We-we’ll take him home” Tay offered, not wanting to cause Gun any more upset.

 

Once the room had fallen silent, Gun went on his usual routine of cleaning up, but this time he didn’t dust the room and wipe the tables, no instead he had to drag drunken beaten Off onto the couch and sit beside him clearing up the cuts all across his face that New had left.

 

“How do you get yourself in such bother?!” Gun asked as he cleaned the marks on his cheek.

 

“I dunno...” Off mumbled as he fully came To.

 

“Huh?! You’re awake...” Gun sat up away from him, Off sitting up and nodding, feeling horrible.

 

“Uhuh”

 

“Well” Gun poked his cheek and glared “you’re an idiot! I can’t believe you’d be as dumb to get in such trouble!” Gun was always worried even when he didn’t want to be with him.

 

“I didn’t ask for this”

 

“No but you caused it with...you being such a dumb man whore” Gun grumbled

 

They both sat in total silence as Gun patches Off up, neither of them looking at one another, neither of them talking...and then finally Off did.

 

“Thank you...” Off whispered 

 

“What for?”

 

“Patching me up? Looking after me? Stopping New even though I’ve hurt you...I can’t believe...I...Oh my god” Off grumbled And Gun turned to him quickly

 

“What’s wrong?” Gun asked, a hint of concern in his tone

 

“What did I do...why did I...” Off didn’t want to start getting emotional again but looking at Gun was enough to make him sniffle and break down again “it’s making my skin crawl”He shuddered

 

“What do you expect?” Gun tried to be blunt.

 

“No...when I’m around you, it doesn’t feel bad, I don’t feel horrible, but when I think about her t-....being near me...it makes me physically sick, I wish I didn’t have to put up with her...I wish I was smart enough to hold onto you, not be dumb...I’m sorry for hurting you”

 

Gun listened to him and frowned, there was a huge part that still loved every part of Off even if he hadn’t mentioned it, but he couldn’t be with him again, he wasn’t strong enough, not after his trust was broken.

 

“Off...I wanna stay by you, I wanna be around you and see you happy ...but I don’t want to be with you, not again...it ...it hurts too much.” Gun admitted and watched Offs heart literally break in two.

 

“W-What?”

 

“I’m not going anywhere...but I can’t be with you...we are over...for good off, i-I’m sorry”

 

Off frowned and nodded “I-I understand”


	33. Chapter 33

A month, A WHOLE MONTH had passed of Off constantly studying and going out for days on end, ending up on his mothers couch mainly, he didn't feel like going back to the apartment, but he knew that avoiding Gun wouldn't make things between them any better. He just needed a distraction. A distraction from Gun of course. Off was never somebody to be so defeated over something or someone, he always got what he wanted even if it meant having to destroy everything around him, but right now he was a mess to say the least. Off had his head propped on his palm, his elbow resting on the kitchen counter as he looked over at Gun who was sat playing with PumPui. Off hadn't been able to do as much as one tummy rub to PumPui over the past month, but Gun had his full attention.

  
'little asshole broke up and stole my cat' Off thought to himself before Gun looked up, Off waved awkwardly before turning away quickly, unable to put up with looking at him any longer.

  
Gun caught Off looking at him and felt his thrown grow once again, he never usually felt sad, but over the past month, looking at Off was the only thing that made him tear up or feel stressed. That came as an issue though, when even Gun felt stressed he always thought of Off, he always thought of being by his side. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to stay away from him but he knew they wouldn't work.

  
'just till the feelings fade' he told himself as he played with PumPuis paws, the tiny gremlin seeming so much cuter now they treated each other nicely.

  
Off glanced over his shoulder and only gritted his teeth as he looked at him smiling brightly with his cat. 'how can he smile like that?! like he feels no guilt?! like he didn't just destroy my world...' Off asked himself before grabbing his coat from the table, he couldn't be here any longer. He couldn't be around Gun for another second, he just couldn't keep him off of his mind, he needed to speak to Tay and NOW.

  
Over the past month Tay had moved in with New, so it was always a gamble to show up at their apartment, because you either heard loud noises from the bedroom or you caught them both on the couch, or the table, or the floor...or the shower. On the odd occasion Off had even caught them at the window. 'they're like rabbits...' Off thought to himself as he could hear what they were doing through the front door.

  
He stopped caring about what was going on and just shoved the door open "TAY WE NEED TO TALK! I NEED TO TALK! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! I'LL MEET YOU IN THE KITCHEN!" Was all Off shouted, not caring for his two friends on the couch.

  
"FUCK YOU OFF!" Tay snapped, Off always got the exact same response when he pushed into the house.

  
"no thats New!" Off shouted in return before looking in the fridge, raiding for something to snack on. When he closed the door over he was greeted by Tay who was stood with his arms crossed, wearing nothing but trousers.

  
"why are you here? you know to call in advance"

  
"i know...but i never do it, it's normal at this point isn't it?" Off asked before popping a few grapes into his mouth.

  
"eugh, you're right...fine whats wrong this time? look at Gun too long and have to take an extra long shower again?" Tay asked unamused with the fact Off had been coming to him for the dumbest of things, only two days ago Off had turned up on his doorstep crying because Gun looked 'too cute' and he couldn't tell him.

  
"I want him back Tay...i can't do ANYTHING without thinking of him, i go to bed feeling sick to my stomach knowing he'll have his nightmares again, i get angry because when he can't reach the top shelf he doesn't ask for my help anymore and i worry because when i'm not beside him he starts to get wheezie and i just don't want to ever leave him, i look at myself and i just feel pathetic and-" Off would have gone on ALL DAY if Tay hadn't stopped him.

  
"you are pathetic Off thats why, you're always crying, you're weak, your jokes aren't funny anymore, you don't smile, you don't fight for whats yours anymore, you just put up with everyones shit,you've gotten weak and you're in no state for anybody to want let alone love" Tay had to be harsh or else OFf just wouldn't listen.

  
"o-oh...what can i do? I don't want to be like this...i miss him"

  
"Go back to your old ways" Tay admitted honestly

  
"but i can't do that, i'll lose him even more"

  
"it was your bitchyness he chased after you idiot, the big goofy idiot that would treat him like a king but at the same time would shout at him for the slightest thing, you need to sort everything you've screwed up out first okay?" Tay said as he leaned back on the counter.

  
"whats that exactly?" Off asked as he pulled his phone out to take notes.

  
"Tell your damn mother you love him right in front of his face, Patch up things with Hana and make things right again...Gun hates being on bad terms with people, even Hana...and Just be your damn self...show you're strong and win him back over with all of your stupid boy force! Even if it means scaring the love back into him." Tay knew Gun well and knew exactly what would help him.

  
"i can't do that Tay"

  
"then you don't deserve him." Tay said and shrugged "close the door on the way out-"

  
"i'LL DO IT...i'll do all of that, anything, just...help me get him, i love him Tay...so much, it hurts." Off admitted.

  
"then do all that, and soon, or you'll lose him for good, He was talking to New about moving out."

  
Offs heart sunk at the mention of Gun moving. ' i don't have much time...' He frowned and nodded "i'll talk with Hana this morning, and then around lunch time...please call Gun and tell him to go to my mothers restaurant, for any reason, i want him to hear me telling her." Off asked, he wasn't sure if he was ready yet or not...but he wanted to tell him he cared for him with every fiber of his being.

  
Tay nodded and pointed to New who had now fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for Tay to return. "Mind if i get back to business then? i was a little busy before you came in."

  
"oh! shit yeah yeah, Enjoy going at it like rabbits" Off grinned and ruffled Tays hair before making his way to the door. 'alright Hana first.'

 

 

* * *

  
The last place he ever wanted to be was back on Hanas doorstep. She would probably pounce him again if she had the chance. He knocked at her door when he had finally arrived and waited for a response. Today there seemed to be a theme, everyone he had spoken to seemed to be in their under wear, first Tay and New, then Hana who was obviously just out of bed with somebody. He only prayed this theme didn't continue onto his mother.

  
"Oh. Off."Hana fell silent and fixed her hair "what are you doing here?"

  
"we need to talk" Off said honestly and Hana nodded as she signaled for him to come in.

  
"just give me a second." She spoke before wandering to the bedroom, roughly five minutes layer Hana left her room with one of the guys from the sports faculty at his University. She pecked his lips and smiled before waving goodbye to him. "call me later" she grinned before closing her door. "what are you looking at?!" she snapped at him slightly.

  
"huh? oh nothing, just i haven't seen you happy with a one night stand before thats all" Off laughed slightly only to stop and fall silent when he saw her glare.

  
"i've been with him for three weeks Off...that's not a one night stand, YOU....you were a one night stand, a very bad one too, you cried most of the time and even called me Gun, it was EMBARRASSING" She snapped and sat before fixing her hair and batting her lashes.

  
"so..." she spoke softly, a sudden shift in character. "whats the matter?" She asked, resting a hand on Offs knee.

  
"i'm sorry" he blurted out with no context

  
"for the bad sex? you don't need to say sorry" Hana laughed then stopped.

  
"no, for not being able to love you...for causing you to go crazy and do what you did, for breaking up with you over the phone with no explanation other than the fact i fell in love with a man...i'm sorry Hana. I've done this to you, not Gun."

  
Hana frowned, she could see how lonely and sad Off looked recently, he didn't seem like himself anymore, hence she was able to finally move onto another man that did treat her how she wanted. "it's alright...and i- i'm sorry too...for breaking you both up...I know how much you care about him."

  
"Yeah, Hana i can't live without him but he's so angry all of the time at the mention of your name or he just cries over what happens and i can't even hold him."

  
"Can you tell him i'm also sorry? for the issue at the canal, i told them to just scare him, i didn't think they'd hurt him. And for sleeping with you...and-" Hana sighed "you don't talk to him much do you? Give me his number, i'll talk to him myself" She said putting her hand out for Offs phone.

  
"u...uh...okay" Off brought up his number and Hana tapped it into her phone, calling Gun.

  
"hello?" Gun asked, sounding confused at the random number.

  
"Gun it's Hana, don't hang up alright? I have to talk to you..." she said putting the call on loud speaker and putting it on the table for Off to hear too.

  
"oh...alright" Gun sounded totally defeated at the mention of Hanas name.

  
"i'm really sorry" Was all Hana said and the small sound of confusion at the other end of the line made Off smile a little.

  
"I didn't mean for you to get hurt, i meant to scare you because i wanted Off...but he's not half the guy he used to be. I'm sorry for sleeping with Off whilst he was most vulnerable, but just saying you're not missing anything in the sex department, he's not that great anymore...and well...I'm honestly just sorry about everything i've caused, i've destroyed your friendship, i've ruined your relationship, I caused you to have a break down AND I don't feel good being on bad terms with you...Could we perhaps go back to being acquaintances? you seemed really cool before i started going crazy"

  
"heh...crazy, Off'll do that to you, but i..." Gun fell silent "i'd like us to go back to being like that. I didn't hate you in the beginning and i guess i kind of don't hate you now."

Gun admitted "i'm more angry at Off, you just acted on loving somebody, it's understandable."

  
Off was shocked at his response but frowned knowing it was him that Gun had the issue with. Gun just sounded so defeated as he talked to Hana, it didn't seem like him at all.

  
"good, well, i need to go now, but i hope you're doing alright, and i hope you two are doing okay, it would be a waste to see you two fall out for good" she said before sighing "anyway, i'll talk with you later, tata!" she chirped and listened to Guns goodbye before she hung up.

  
"hows that?"

  
"thank you" Off sniffled and slouched into his chair.

  
"what for?"

  
"Gun, Tay said Gun didn't like being on bad terms with people, and as much as we both wanna kick you in the teeth-" Off stopped himself "well just, thank you"

  
"don't sweat it, now...you may not love me, good thing too since you're a waste of perfectly good lingerie, but you can still love him, and i can see he's the only think you care about anymore. So don't let yourself get destroyed over him, you are Off. and He is Gun...you can live your life without him, you did it once, you can do it again." She stated then looked at him frowning even further "but i'd kick your ass myself before letting you suffer even more, we were friends before we dated...so as your FRIEND, Off. Don't let him consume who you are, but don't let who you are lose him. Now get the fuck out of my house and get your man before i call him and tell him where you are!" Hana snapped, she really just wanted her bed and wanted him out.

  
"alright alright! thank you...So much" Off said, grabbing Hana into a tight hug before stepping back "i need to tell my mother that her only son likes dick...WISH ME LUCK!" He shouted as he rushed out of her front door, stumbling down every step.

 

* * *

  
He literally RAN from one side of town to the other, just to his mothers restaurant, glad to see she hadn't opened yet for the lunch time rush. As he ran he pulled his phone out and called Tay.

  
"Cant talk, RUNNING ! CALL gUN! MAKE AN EXCUSE! BYE!" Was all Off shouted before he hung up, stumbling round the streets and finally into the front of his mothers restaurant.

 

Gun had been cleaning his room when his phone pinged with a message

 

**_Newwies Wife: get to Offs Mothers Restaurant! off's gotten in an accident_ **

 

 

Gun looked at the message and felt his heart sink 'oh my god is he hurt? did he get hit by a car? did he eat something he shouldn't have?! did he burn his hand?! IS HE ALRIGHT?!' gun questioned, not even picking up his car keys, he just shoved out of the front door and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, right down the streets and towards the restaurant. He must have ran for ten minutes straight before he finally arrived at the door.

  
"O-Off" he spoke out before spotting Off, completely fine with his mother, Tay had lied, Or was it Offs plan? oh how he wanted to throw a fist or two at his head, how evil could somebody be?! Gun pressed a hand to his chest as he tried to catch his breath, then suddenly he felt his breathing hitch and his heart beat skipped, he swore he felt it skip a beat. His attention turned to what Off was saying.

  
"Maaaeee" Off whined and held his mothers hand, pulling her to sit down.

  
"what is it? i'm very busy...can this wait?"

  
"no! i need to tell you now, i need you to sit though, and i'm sorry for what i'm going to tell you, i'm sorry for everything i've done, for being a bitter spoiled son,for destroying your things, for always getting drunk, for failing classes, for always sleeping around, but please forgive me just this once? and promise not to throw me out?" Off was seriously scared, his hands shaking.

  
"Son...what's wrong?" She asked as she took his hands. "oh no, you haven't gotten a girl pregnant have you?!" She snatched her hands away and put a hand to her chest "please tell me you didn't..."

  
"mae..." Off looked down and fell silent before playing with the hem of his shirt. "you remember the small friend i always eat with? right? you remember that day i treated him really bad? and he got upset and left?" Off asked. His mother only nodded in response.

  
"well...i'm sorry..." Off couldn't say it, it was too tricky to say, but from the corner of his eye he spotted Gun at the door listening in.

  
"I'm in love with him, i have been for months, and that day he got upset because i didn't want to tell you, because i was too scared to lose him, and not scared enough to lose you. and now i love him so much that it hurts to see him. it hurts to wake up without him and just because i was stupid and couldn't put him before myself. I lost him. But I'm sorry, I know i'm your only son, i know I'll never give you grand kids, i'll never give you the daughter in law you always wanted, and i can never let you be at the fairy tail wedding you wanted...i'm sorry i'm like this" Off rested his head on her hands, begging for her forgiveness for being in love with Gun.

  
"oh" His mother fell silent before she snatched her hands away and hit him with a menu over and over "you'RE THE REASON HE EATS ALONE AND LOOKS SO SAD! YOU STUPID STUPID BOY!" She slapped at him over and over "do i look like your father? do i look like i have a mustache? do i look old?! answer correct boy or i swear on my blood lines life i will beat seven colors of shit out of you with this menu!" she rolled it tightly and glared.

  
Off was shocked to see his mother act so calmly "i mean you kind of do-" he signaled to the upper lip then slipped from his chair "I'M SORRY! OH MY GOD ! MAE! STOP!"

  
"stop saying you're sorry to me! I know what happened, i know why he was crying! i didn't raise you to be a drunken sleaze ball! i didn't raise you to hurt somebody like that! how could you be so selfish!" she snapped and threw the menu at him. "you get your ass out of here, you get home, and you tell that poor boy how much he means to you, because its not helping you here!" She snapped.

  
"w-wait you accept that i...i like men?" Off was in a state of slight disbelief.

  
"OF COURSE I DO! This isn't the stone age! and at least this way i can be mother of the bride! " His mother teased, Off shrunk down as she ruffled his hair.

  
"HEY! cut that out, i'm leaving now..." Off tugged away, the bride joke was too far now, he rushed towards the door, he wanted to speak with Gun now.

  
Just as he left the door frame he came face to face with Gun, who, slapped him right across the face with all his tiny person strength, knocking him off balance.

  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT! TAY TEXTED ME! I RAN ALL THE WAY HERE!" Gun still felt his heart beating at a million beats per second, but he told himself it was just because of the running.

  
"i'm fine...i'm sorry, i didn't know he would...why did he text you?" Off tried to play dumb before shaking his head and pointing "lets just head back...i...i'm tired" he didn't want to bring up what he said, if Gun wanted it to bring it up then they would talk, but until then he just wanted to keep silent.

 

* * *

  
'Damn it' Off grumbled to himself as they finally returned home, Gun hadn't spoken once and all he was left alone with was his thoughts, 'i've made my peace, i've confessed, why can't he just let me love him?!' Off asked himself as he watched Gun walk into the house first, he quickly followed after and grabbed Guns wrist 'what am i doing?' he asked himself before he acted out of impulse.

  
Off tugged Gun back as hard as he could, throwing him against the door, it was like his emotions took over, he couldn't think logically.  
"what are you doing?!" Gun snapped, not being able to tug his arms free.

  
"gun...I'm in love with you! and i know you are too...i'm not going to beg for you to forgive me, Cause god dAMN IT! you drive me fucking crazy and I can't control myself sometimes...not when i look at you, i do dumb shit, i hurt people. I hurt YOU...but you never give up! you're the honey badger with thick skin...remember?" Offs voice shook as he leaned his head on the wall beside him, trying to seem strong even though he wanted to crumble.

  
"you wouldn't give up on me this easily" off said as he raised his head and glared slightly. his eyebrows furrowed. "you're doing it now because of what? because you're scared...scared of me? or scared of loving me?" Off asked again, the grip on his arms tightening.

  
Gun gulped and leaned back into the wall, how long had it been since Off had been this hostile towards him? but why wasn't his chest hurting? by now he was normally hyperventilating and crying, but he wasn't, as he looked over Off, listening to him scold him, he didn't want to keep those feelings hidden any more. He didn't want to wait how his feelings, but Off was right, he was like a honey badger, he wouldn't be broken this easily. He couldn't help but find himself staring at Offs features then over his body, zoning out slightly from his shouting. upon listening to his last words he only scoffed and turned his head to the side, still unable to move his wrists.

  
"you're just being cruel now" Gun admitted.

  
"no-" Off said bluntly, Guns skin tingled as he heard how serious he was.

  
"what's cruel is the fact that I poured my heart out to you EVERY SINGLE DAY!...and told you i loved you...and needed you, and you never ONCE told me that you loved me, not once! and then you quickly throw me away the second you don't get your own way...tell me Gun..Isn't that much more cruel?!" Off asked , the words hitting Gun like daggers as he heard how he felt.

  
Gun couldn't take it, the way he said his name make his heart flutter but the way he told him how he felt, it destroyed him, it tore his heart in to then put it back together just to destroy it again, it hurt. He couldn't look at him, he just couldn't bring himself to do that, so he only shrunk down and fell silent.

  
"STOP ACTING LIKE A SCARED KID ANYTIME SOMEBODY SHOUTS AT YOU!" Off shouted at him, only getting angry now as he let go of his wrists finally.

  
"STOP IT!" Gun screamed back at him with all of his strength

  
Off hadn't heard him shout like this before and blinked slightly before gun shoved him back, making him bump into the couch.

  
"I'm sick of it! i'm sick of all of it! i'm sick of you! i'm sick of wanting you and i'm sick of being too damn scared to get hurt! i'm sick of waking up from nightmares and not finding you beside me! i feel SICK looking at you after you got with her...but most of all...I'm sick of how much i love you still! even after all you've done!" Gun screamed at Off with all of his being, his lungs aching just as much as his chest.

  
Off heard him say the words, 'he loves me...' it was like he mentally could not compute what it meant. 'l-loves me...'

  
"i don't say it because i'm SCARED OKAY?! just leave- Leave me alone please....Just stay away from me" Gun pleaded before he shoved past him.


	34. {18+)

Off shook himself to reality as he watched Gun Pass him, he wasn't going to let him run away this time, not whilst he still had some fight left in him, he wanted Gun and he wasn't going to let him get away for good. Off stood and grabbed onto Guns wrist, pulling him close enough so he could press his lips into Guns, but of course it didn't go to plan.

  
Gun tugged away and shoved Off once again "i said leave me alo-" This time Gun didn't get a chance to speak like before.

  
Off knew what he wanted this time, he wasn't scared to admit it and he had no reason to hide how he felt. As he grabbed onto Gun once again, he moved his hand to the nape of his neck, the other hand gripping his wrist as he pulled him close, shoving his lips onto Guns, he knew he loved him, he knew Gun still wanted him, he just needed to break through the harsh shell he had put up.

  
He could feel Gun banging his fists on his shoulders, trying to get away from him but Off wasn't going to let him get away this time, he had already lost him once and he wasn't going to lose him again. Off bit down on his lip, and Gun on impulse parted his lips, although he still hit against him.

  
After a few minutes, Guns fists stopped hitting on his chest, he stopped struggling and fighting against him and the pain Off felt in his shoulders were soon soothed by the feeling of guns soft hands rubbing down onto his chest. He licked along his bottom lip, hearing a whimper from the smaller male. Gun couldn't help it, he was so needy and the slightest touch from Off was enough to make him crazy and want more.

  
Off hadn't had enough of Guns soft, already kiss swollen lips, but he wanted more of those sweet little whines. His lips slowly moved towards his neck, marking the pale untouched skin with dark hickies from his jawline to his collarbone. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking for that point that would drive Gun crazy, but right now he was too distracted. Gun was gripping at his nape and back as if he would lose him if he let go. And feeling close to Gun was all he needed right now.

  
Gun was already so overwhelmed at the feeling of Off's rough lips on his skin, he just wanted more, he hadn't meant it, but when Off had bruised his collar bone, it was like something had been released in him, a moan catching in his throat. "o-Off" he gasped slightly, not meaning to be so vocal, he knew he must have looked so weak, moaning at the simplest of touches, but he was needy, he spent a whole month fighting the urge to think of Off that way and it only built up inside of him, making him want him more to the point he was ready, he didn't want to wait another damn minute.

  
Off slid his hand up Guns thigh before raising his leg up slightly to his hip, following with the second soon after so the smaller male was wrapped around his waist, his fingers tangling in his hair as Off brought his lips back to meet guns.

  
Entering the door had been proven quite a challenge, but Off wasn't caring, at this point he was ready to kick the door down just to be with him for the night. He could feel Guns kiss growing harsh on his lips before the smaller male bit down on his lip, it stung for a second before the pain was soothed by guns kiss once again. He was so rough all of a sudden and Off couldn't lie, it was such a turn on to have him like this.

  
They fumbled and stumbled across the room towards Offs bed before Gun stopped, lowering himself to the ground and looking into Offs gorgeous eyes. "I don't know why i'm being like this..." he admitted breathlessly as his hands slowly undid Offs shirt, not breaking eye contact for even a split second.

  
Off moved his hand to caress his cheek, glad he could admire his features once again. just like before. It was becoming such a sweet moment, he almost feared that the heat he had felt from their kiss was slowly dying out. That was, until Gun leaned to his ear. "maybe it's because i've thinking of you like this all month" he purred into his ear, sending chills down Offs spine, eugh he just loved when Gun treated him like this.

  
"like what?" Off asked as he slowly undid Guns belt. Smirking when he felt his own shirt slip from his shoulders, Guns delicate hands pressed onto his torso feeling along the muscles.

  
"like this" Gun bit at his earlobe when he whispered to him once more.

  
This was driving Off crazy, but before he could even make a move on Gun, he was shoved backwards onto the bed, feeling Gun climb on top of him, grabbing at his wrists and pressing them onto the bed beside his head.

  
"Gun...whats gotten into you?" Off asked, a small smirk on his lips, but he was more in awe as he watched the love of his life sitting straddled across his hips, slowly removing his shirt.

  
"hopefully you soon" Gun blurted out, after all of this was over and done with, he just knew he'd be faced with embarrassment too great to deal with.

  
Off felt his breath hitch as Gun grineded down on him, their bodies pressed tightly together as the smaller male kissed along his neck, they weren't any ordinary kissed though.

The hickies were so much darker and larger than the ones Off had left on Gun, what could he say? he was good with his mouth.

  
guns kisses trailed from his lovers neck, slowly down onto his torso, marking him as his own, how could Off be with another person when Gun planned to leave signs that Off was his property? The groans and moans of pleasure were enough to let Gun know just what parts made Off the weakest, the best way to get to him.

  
His lips dragged across the love bite marked torso and onto his chest, kissing and marking the soft skin around his nipple before nipping gently at it.

  
"a-Ah...G-Gun be gentle..." Off was able to moan out, his eyes fluttered shut, his hips rising to meet the motions of the others. This was amazing, it was the best he had ever felt with anybody and he didn't want it to stop, he wanted...no...he NEEDED more.

  
"i'll try..." Was all Gun said when he looked up before he lowered his mouth onto the sensitive skin. He teased and continued to nip and suck at his nipple, knowing just how crazy it made him, each moan and pant was euphoric, those sounds, and the image of Off underneath him, pleading for more, That was enough to keep him hard. His lips trailed down his torso, knowing that Off wouldn't be able to hold off much longer if he continued like this. So instead he slowly undid his belt, kissing at his naval, also leaving scattered red bruises, again it was those damn sounds. Once he slowly removed his trousers, he kissed lower down his Vline until Off sat up and stopped him.

  
"n-no..." he was able to stutter out.

  
"whats wrong?" Gun asked, leaning up and cupping his cheeks to make sure he was alright.

  
"nothing" Off fell silent before pecking at his lips "I'm ready, what you were thinking, i've had done a thousand times...i want my first time with you to be different, new..exciting. I'm ready Gun..." Off said before kissing him once more. He was so nervous, how could anybody prepare themselves for this? It wasn't every day your ex boyfriend shoved you onto the bed and made you feel things you hadn't even felt before.

  
"are you sure? I don't want to hurt you..." Gun admitted.

  
"Gun, even if it does hurt, i'd get hit by a bus if it was by you" He smiled and leaned up against him. "i said i was ready."

  
"alright, but promise me, you'll tell me if it hurt right?" Gun asked as he leaned over to the cabinet, bringing out the lubricant he knew Off kept there, and luckily he still had condoms.

sure Gun was shy to do this for the first time, but it wasn't like he didn't know what to do, he knew perfectly fine what had to be done. 

"i promise" Off nodded then shivered as Guns slowly removed his boxers, his 'friend' springing free. 'why do i feel so...shy?' he thought to himself as he turned his head away from facing Gun and bit at his lip.

  
"hey...look at me" Gun said as one hand turned his face back, the other touched him, with agonizingly slow strokes, with each motion Off could feel a fire burning in his stomach. "don't take your eyes away from me, do you understand?" Gun asked before catching his lips in a heated his once again. A smirk fell onto his lips as he felt how needy Off had really gotten, his hips raising into his touch as if begging to me pleased, and of course Gun would have given him the world if he could, but for now he would just need to settle for this

  
Offs hands gripped and scratched down Guns back, he couldn't help it, every nerve pulsed with pleasure and made him do strange things. but the moans against his lips were a good sign, so he didn't stop, not until gun finally pulled away, gripping on of his thighs and raising his leg higher and higher, resting on Guns shoulder. The sound of the lube bottle opening was more of an alert to prepare himself for what was to come.

  
Off of course had gotten curious the first time They had almost escalated to this point and googled a few things or two, and it only made his stomach tighten ' was this going to hurt? how does he prepare for this? how do i prepare for this?' he asked himself but all thoughts were cut short when he felt Guns slender finger pressing into him.

  
"..." Off bit at his lip at the discomfort, the movement inside of him felt so strange, it wasn't something he was used to at all, this was a totally different feeling, he couldn't describe it at all...but he didn't hate it.

  
Slowly Gun pressed in a second finger, and thats when he saw Off pinching his eyes shut. "it doesn't hurt? right?" he asked, deciding just to move right to a third finger, below him, the tough , dominant male from before, was moaning out his name like it was a prayer. He loved when Off said his name, it sounded so good on his lips, and his lips only.

  
"n---nghh..." Off couldn't gather his words and only shook his head, the further the fingers pressed in, the shakier he felt. How the hell was he going to hold on much longer when Gun was making this feel so good?

  
"good..." Gun hadn't even warned him when his forth finger was added, slowly pumping them in and out to lubricate and de-tense him.

  
"f-fuck! G-Gun...that hurts" he shivered and felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes.

  
"want me to stop?" Gun asked seeing how he reacted, feeling him tense up.

  
"n-no...i want this..." Gun smiled at his response and continued to stroke him as he pressed his fingers in and out of him, he was so tense, he needed to take his mind off of the pain and put it on the pleasure.

  
"i'm almost done here...hold on a little longer?" Gun asked him before he kissed at his inner thigh, this only sent Off further.

  
"eugh you do that again and i wont be able to help myself..." Off growled slightly before Gun removed his fingers and kissed once again, but of course Off didn nothing, what could he do? he was practically a puddle right now.

  
The nervous pit in his stomach returned again when Off opened his eyes to see Gun removing his underwear. He was either expecting the best feeling in the world, or the worst.

  
"look at me..." Gun said as he leaned over Off, and he did, he gave him his full attention, looking at him like he was the only person on the planet. "you know i do love you, even if i don't tell you, right?"

  
Off nodded and bit his lip, Gun only thought he looked more innocent like this. "i l-love you too" Off admitted, his heart beating faster and faster "and i'll tell you every d-d-AY!" he found it impossible to finish his sentence, a cry of pain passing his lips as he shut his eyes to stop the tears that formed and ran down his face. "G-Gun it hurts...FUCK it hurts!" He gripped the sheets of the bed and dug his nails into Guns back, leaving marks that only made Gun moan out more at the feeling.

  
Gun had taken the opportunity whilst distracting him to press in, gasping at how good it felt, but he was so tense, so tight. He waited a moment and cupped his cheeks "i know it does...i promise it'll get better, unless you want me to pull-"

  
"JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" Off snapped from frustration "you t-talk so much it'll put me to sleep before i even c-Cu- eugh fuck" Off shut his eyes and brought his lips to Guns, the sudden motions sent him, they were so over whelming, so enjoyable and so painful all at once, every single hip thrust pushed deeper and deeper and he never wanted this feeling to end.

  
"quit your whining or i would have done it faster" Gun bickered before picking up the pace in his small thrusts.

  
"w-whining?!" Even at a time like this they found time to argue. "y-you're the one checking on me....all the time"

  
"woul- mmm...- would you rather i just went full out no matter how much it h-hurts?!" Gun snapped a little.

  
"YES! EUGH YES!" Off wrapped his arms around his neck and bit down on the soft skin which he previously bruised, the walls were super thin, so he had to silence himself somehow.

  
Gun put one hand on the bed and he other held Offs leg tightly as he ground down into him, the biting on his neck only made it harder to hold back at this point. The worst thing possible for it being their first time with a male had happened, angry angsty sex. But neither of them cared.

  
Gun slowly pulled out only to hear a whine of neediness from the taller male. "no....don't stop..." he huffed before Gun flipped him more onto his face. Off cuddled into a pillow and bit his lip as he raised his ass slightly "damn this is really like the dramas now" he panted out and couldn't help but laugh.

  
"shut up" Gun grumbled and pushed back into him, holding his hips and he thrusted deep again, Offs moans grew louder and louder, he was gripping the sheets, he was gripping the pillows, at times he was even gripping himself, loving this moment a little too much. And finally Gun knew he had hit Offs GSPot,that one point that pushed him over the edge,

  
"G-G-gun...i'm gonna c-" He couldn't even finish his sentence, biting into the pillow as he released, moaning loudly at the perfectly intense feeling, his body was aching and his muscles burned, but he just wanted more. He felt Gun pulling out slowly and pouted, only to be pushed onto his back

  
"i'm not done with you yet..." Gun smirked before he slowly pressed into him once last time, just long enough to finish. Off listened to his lovers pants and moans as he tried to control himself, he had no energy but if Gun had asked him to go again, he would have done anything, anything at all as long as he requested it.

  
Off felt him finally pull out and the tension on him was finally released as he practically collapsed down on the bed, to exhausted to move, Gun held him close and kissed the top of his head.

  
"it didn't hurt did it?" He asked Off who only contemplated his answer.

  
"yeah, it hurts like hell still..." Gun gulped and opened his mouth to apologize before Off spoke again.

  
"nothing i wouldn't go through a million times with you though" Off smiled and rested his head on Guns chest. tracing his fingers along the various bites, hickies and scratches he had left, receiving small groans from Gun in return.

  
"I don't want anybody touching you the way i did..." Gun said getting a little possessive, but he didn't want to lose him again, he wanted to grip onto him and never let go.

  
"i promise...nobody will, i wouldn't let them. You're all i want anyway..." Off said as he played with Guns fingers, just happy to be with him right now.

  
Gun looked down at Off, seeing him like this and acting like this, it made him so small and cute, and something he wanted to protect more than anything. Although Off had the tough exterior, Gun could break him in a second.

  
"good...because you're mine, alright?" Gun purred slightly, close to his ear.

  
Shivers, so many shivers like electric shocks traveled down Offs spine as he nodded and hugged him. "as long as you'll only ever be mine?" he asked only to receive a small kiss on the head from Gun to calm him, he was already so tired and then what they had done on top of it, it only exhausted him more, he snuggled into the other before finding himself drifting off to sleep.

 


	35. Chapter 35

Throughout the following week, Off feared that Gun would get awkward towards him again, like what had happened was just because of the sudden burst of emotions, because they were both unstable and needy, because they both needed comforted and seeked comfort in one another. But that wasn't at all.

Off had woken up early, finding Gun in the same position he had left him the night before, cuddled face down in his pillow. He didn't expect to find him in his arms, it wasn't like the movies, neither of them could sleep gracefully, even in their sleep they would bicker and fight over the covers and snatch at the pillows. But Off didn't mind at all, he always found Guns complaints adorable. He leaned over slightly to fix the blanket onto Guns bare back before wincing slightly, falling back into his place on the bed. 'what the fuck was that?!' he thought to himself as he tried to move a little but only felt more paint. 'oh my god it hurts!' he gulped before slowly moving from the bed to get cleaned up.

Every step ached, every little movement, Every flinch. It hurt so much. what had Gun done to him? 'He's so small though' He thought to himself as he made his way to the bathroom, thinking of the night before, He hadn't expected it to go like that, he didn't mean to push him so far, he just wanted his attention or a sign that there was still hope for them, and if last night wasn't a sign then he didn't know what was.

When He stepped into the shower he could feel his skin tingling at the slightest touch, he just couldn't shift the thought of the night before, of Gun, of both of them together. "damn it..." he muttered before he began to clean up and wash his hair.

Not too long had passed when he had heard the sound of the bathroom door opening 'Gun probably needs the toilet' He thought to himself, but he still felt nervous around him, was he? Shy? Had Gun really broke him down enough to make him shy over something like this? He continued to shower, trying to remain unbothered by Guns presence, but felt his breath hitch at the sudden *SHHH* of the shower curtain being slipped open.

"Gun i'm showeri-" Off whined and turned to look at him, feeling his words catch on his lips as he couldn't say another thing. his eyes doing everything as they glanced up and down him, he was only in underwear at this point, but the longer Off refused to speak, the less time Gun remained clothed.

"well it'll save time since we both have class later, right? i mean thats what you always say...sooo" Off could see the smirk on Guns lips and found himself moving into the back corner of the shower when the smaller male stepped closer. He was trying to intimidate and mock him, he just knew it.

"Gun...what are you trying?" Off asked as he hit the wall finally, feeling cornered. Is this how Gun felt when he would act like this with him?

Off watched as Gun leaned close, he was so close he could feel his breath on his skin. He could have sworn that Gun would hear his heart beating if he got any closer which only made him more nervous. He didn't know where they stood, they admitted they loved one another, they hooked up for the night...'was it just a hook up? oh god i hope it wasn't' He thought to himself before he looked down at Gun.

"w-what..." Off cleared his throat before speaking again "what are you doing Gun?" A hint of confusion and curiosity in his tone.

"just..." Gun leaned a hand up picking up the shampoo from the rack beside Off "showering now to save time and water...what did you think i was doing?" He raised a brow, knowing exactly what he wanted to do, he liked seeing Off nervous for once.

"I...I..." Off shook his head and moved past him "i'm gonna go get changed"

"wait..."

Off looked down at Guns hand which was wrapped around his wrist. "what is it?"  
"what are we?"

"people?" Off responded raising a brow

"no. You know what i mean, after last night, me and you. What are we?" Gun asked as he slowly pulled Off back into the shower, now holding both of his arms.

"I know what i want us to be, if you don't have an answer for that yet then...i don't know" Off didn't want any uncertain decisions made between them.

"I really hated you..." Gun said suddenly, 'wow that hurt' Off thought as he looked down defeated, it was all false hope.

"But" Gun leaned into him and held him close. "I don't want to be without you. I told you last night how i felt, I told you i loved you, just know i'm being serious this time, please?" Gun said, looking up at Off with large puppy eyes.

Off just couldn't resist him when he looked as cute as this. "I won't waste this chance, i promise...I-" Off fell silent when Gun left a soft kiss on his lips, it only made him smile knowing that he had to tiptoe to reach properly. Upon returning the kiss, Off felt himself pressed back into the wall of the shower, trying to hide the fact he was still aching. a rather loud wince passed his lips and within seconds gun stood back.

"whats wrong?! did i hurt you?"

"yeah...last night" Off whined and pushed up from the wall, the first thing he did was slide his way out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"huh? what do you mean?"Gun asked following after, grabbing a towel too.

"what do you think?" Off glared and pushed into his room to get changed.

"would i be asking if-"

"it was my first time with a guy...Gun...try figure out why i might be hurt." Off didn't want to have to say it out loud but Gun was just standing confused, he remembered that Gun had never been with anybody before Off. so of course he wouldn't know.

"Gun, my ass is killing me, i swear I moved in the bed for a split second when i woke up and i felt like my soul had left my body, like i had just sat on a fence post...It really REALLY hurts..."

"oh..." Gun frowned and looked down feeling ashamed that he hadn't been more careful.

"Next time i'll be more ready, don't worry" Off added before wandering around to get changed.

"huh? oh...really?" Gun smiled down at his hands before looking up at the clock. "SHIT! we're going to be late! why did you distract me?!" He shouted as he rushed into his room, throwing on whatever he could on.

"ME!? i was the one being cornered in the shower! you're the one distracting ME!" Off shouted through before wandering back into the hallway, fixing his hair.

"Your stupid dumb face always distracts me! i wouldn't have joined you if it wasn't for your face! idiot" Gun snapped slightly before he tumbled out of his room, trying to shove his head through the sleeve hole of his shirt.

"hey! hey! calm down, You'll only get your head stuck" Off laughed as he helped the rushed Gun fix his shirt. "ah, what would you do without me huh?"

"probably have my head stuck in my shirt sleeve?" Gun laughed as he buttoned up the remaining buttons before slipping his shoes on and grabbing his keys.

Once they finally got into the car it was silence the whole way, that was, until Off opened his phone and sighed "huh...don't you start during the morning on a Thursday?" Off asked.

"uh? yeah, why?"

"it's Thursday today" Was all Off said before he suddenly heard the *clunk* of Gun slamming his foot down on the accelerator and shifting gears.

Off gripped onto the handle of the car tightly and watched as the smaller male acted as if he was an extra for a fast and the furious movie.'he's gonna crash and kill us both' Off thought as he shut his eyes, nervous enough when Gun drove but now speeding made him even more nervous.

 

* * *

 

thankfully neither of them died on the way to the university, but they had gotten in between the class change over. Gun looked at his phone, New asking him if he was coming to lunch to talk about things for the project presentation today.

Both Off and Gun arrived rather awkwardly, mainly because Off and New hadn't spoken two words to him since he bashed his face up, he had seen him but he didn't have the nerves to speak, it had grown too troublesome to go back to the close friends group they all were before.

Gun greeted his friends before sitting down beside Off, keeping a little distance.

Tay looked at them with a raised brow before leaning to New "i don't think they're on good terms..."

New whispered back "i knew Off wouldn't be able to sort himself out" he tutted and looked back at the two with a slight smile, it was of course no where near genuine. "okay so...is everyone ready for the movie showcase today?"

Off nodded slightly before looking up at Gun who pushed up from his seat.

"i'm gonna grab a drink...anybody else want anything?" Gun asked as he looked between those on his table. a muttering of No's was heard before he nodded. "alright...i'll be right back" Gun said as he began to walk back.

A few seconds later Gun rushed back "I FORGOT SOMETHING!" he said, grabbing Offs collar and tugging him quickly towards him, pressing their lips together, neither of them ashamed of being seen together. Their kiss wasn't even a simple peck like Tay and New had shared, no this was a full out heated kiss in the center of the lunch hall for everyone to see.

There was the obvious sound of mockery or gasps from girls that had been chasing Off, even a few girls Off had dated had seen what was going on and seemed shocked. Off finally broke the kiss and turned to the lunch hall "shut up! it's not like you haven't seen men kiss before! assholes" He rolled his eyes and waved bye to Gun before turning back to his friends at the table.

"what..."

"the..."

"FUCK!" New and Tay said one after another, both confused and shocked.

"how? what? you legit were crying about not being with him the other day!" Tay asked as he leaned on the table, wanting all of the details.

"we talked it out, i did what you said, took him by force, proved myself to him and...well..." Off grinned and scratched the back of his neck "y'know...we...lets just say we're together again." Off chuckled only to receive a sudden slap up the side of the head.

"you better fucking treat him right this time! i'm warning you Off, i won't hesitate to bash you up just like back in high school...understand me?!" New warned only for Tay to cover his mouth and smiled apologetically.

"calm down, alright? i don't intend to hurt him, so shut up" Off said bluntly, he hated that he hurt him once, and he swore never to do it again.

"fine...Fine...Oh GUN! we gotta go!" New jumped up and went to link arms with Gun who had just returned with a drink in his hand but Off put his foot out, tripping New so he could slide in, wrapping an arm around his boyfriends waist, getting jealous.

"asshole" New hissed

"prick" Off grumbled back

"idiots" Tay and Gun both said as they hit their partners over the head.

 

* * *

  
The events that followed were in no way comfortable for Off or Gun, sure Gun was excited and happy to see his work up on a big screen being watched by the whole university...But whilst they watched the short movie, there was the scenes of Off kissing Fei. He felt uneasy and sunk into his chair as he watched it, his teeth gritting. Was he really jealous of his own script?

Off could feel the movement from beside him, glancing slightly to the side he could see Gun acting nervous and on edge. His eyes fixed to him completely, he couldn't talk to him to calm him down, so instead he could only squeeze his hand and gave him a reassuring smile just before he leaned to his ear "hey...it's alright, i'm yours...remember?" Off smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

Those small gestures of affection were enough to put his mind at ease finally. his grip on Offs hand just as tight as it was when he wasn't feeling okay.

After the movie had finished they just had to wait out the voting to see who's was viewed the best.

"Hey...gun, are you okay?" Off asked as he pulled him to the side and Gun nodded in response before hugging him tightly.

"i started acting bitter, i'm sorry."

"huh? no...no it's alright Gun, it made me uncomfortable too don't worry...i...i just don't think girls cut it for me anymore" He smiled and held his hand.

"oh really? who does then?" gun asked as he played with Offs fingers.

"short cute guys who like making movies, wear dumb blocky glasses and get in fights with cats." Off replied before he tugged him to come closer "know anybody that fits the description?" Off asked which only received small chuckles and soft laughter from Gun.

"hmmm maaaaybeee that cute roommate of yours? what was his name?" Gun tapped at his chin, before Off could respond New came rushing out into the hallways, Tay practically dragged behind him as he held onto his boyfriend.

"GUN!" New screamed "WE WON! WHERE WERE YOU! WE WON!"

"sorry Off what were you say-" Gun froze and turned slightly "we...won?"

Off didn't even wait a second before he grabbed Gun from behind and picked him up, twirling him slightly "i knew you'd win, you're amazing at what you do!" he grinned.

Gun looked up at him and smiled before he pointed to the doors "i-i'll have to sort a few things out...meet me at your mothers place for dinner?" Gun suggested and pecked his cheek before Off finally let him run off through the main doors.

"a-alright!" Off grinned and did just that.

 

* * *

 

He must have waited an hour...two hours? he lost count as he waited on Gun, he wasn't answering his texts and he wasn't even picking up his calls.

"he's probably driving..." Offs mother sighed as she put their usual order on the table and ruffled Offs hair.

"maybe-" Off said before he spotted the small mess that he loved so much rush through the door, puffing and panting. "tell me you did not just run all the way here" Off whined and got up, making sure he was okay before pulling his chair out for him.

"i-...i just ran a little...i-i'm fine" he smiled and sat across from him.

"okay so what took you so long? what did you win for coming first? will i get a copy of the movie?" Off asked several questions and poor Gun seemed overwhelmed.

"I have to leave for six months..." Gun blurted out.

"oh...thats funny, i thought you just said you had to leave for...for..." Off fell quiet and quickly drank his water.

"thats because i did...i said six months." Gun grabbed Offs hand "first prize was the chance to go overseas for 6 months to work with a director to help create a short movie."

"wow...thats erm...amazing....six months" Off looked down, there was the bad feeling returning.

"yeah...thats..."

"Six....thats half a year...." Off couldn't get over it then looked up, gun seemed upset but not as upset as Off was "i don't want you to go...i'm not letting you, even if i have to glue myself to you" Off warned only to feel Gun squeeze his hand tightly.

"Off...please...I have to do this....this is my dream. please...understand that i need to go?" Gun said with pleading eyes.

"n-no! i only just get you back and you want to run off again! whats the point in that? six months apart will only create distance! you'll leave me...or find somebody better! what if you don't want to come back? what if you get sick of me always texting and calling?!" Off asked and raised Guns hand to rest on his own cheek. "please don't...i know that's your dream. But I won't cope without you" Off admitted honestly.

"you'll need to, we can be beside each other every second of the day. Off...." They fell into complete silence, the longer Gun stayed quiet, the more he thought of Off, of how much he'd miss him and how much he'd be distracted thinking of him, he'd practically torture himself by being away for so long.

Off on the other hand only looked at his boyfriends frown, how sad he seemed, the guilt was eating away at him and he knew he was just being selfish.

"i-" Off was caught off

"i'm not going" Gun said "i don't want to...you're right...i'll miss you too much..."

"no!" Off said, making Gun confused, Off was an ass, but he wasn't cruel, and making Gun give up his dream just because they'd miss each other? that would just be pure evil.

"huh?!"

"like you said, it's your dream, you're the one thats right, you need to go....when will you get a chance to do something like this ever again? to have your effort put on a big screen? in huge movie festivals? you're going even if i have to fold you up and ship you over seas myself."

"b-but you"

"NO BUTS!" Off added "it's only Six months...it's not a life time Gun...Go live your life, do what you want, be reckless, because at the end of the day i'll be right here waiting for you to come back to me, understand? no matter how long we're apart, i'll never look away from you" Off said strictly, he was dying inside saying this, he didn't feel like this at all, he needed him to stay by his side. But he would rather see gun smile for six months than frown forever.

"you really think i should go?" Gun asked to be sure.

"100% sure." Off smiled and looked down at his plate to eat.

 


	36. Chapter 36

Looking over the side of the couch, Off could see Guns bags packed and placed neatly, ready for Guns journey to the airport. It hadn't even been a week since he was last told that Gun, his world, the only thing he really cared about and the only thing that motivated him...would be going away for half a year.

"Gun...please come sit with me, i want to at least spend your last day here together. I don't want to have the memory of you writing stuck in my head before i sleep and when i wake up every morning for the next six months. Please" Off sighed and patted the space beside him.

"Off you know i don't have time to just sit-" Gun said before looking over, seeing how genuinely upset Off was.

He knew that Off didn't want him going, he could tell from the way he looked at him when Off told him to go, he could tell from the pain in his eyes that it took every fiber of his being to tell him to go, to not hold onto him. Gun knew that, because he felt the same way, he had been holding onto Off, not wanting to leave his side, wanting to feel safe in his arms like Off usually made him feel. How would he even handle being so far away from him? and for six months? he knew if he thought of Off even once, he'd drop everything and run back to him. Thats what seemed to happen each time he thought of him. Even now, Gun had said he was too busy to just sit beside Off, but found himself wandering through to the living room, sitting down on the empty seat on the sofa and just letting out a long, heavy sigh.

There was no speech that followed, only the motion of Gun leaning his head to the side and onto Offs knee. They both just enjoyed the company, Off enjoyed just being able to hold Gun and play with his hair so peacefully, he was content enough to not speak, to not talk about Gun leaving and to not think about how lonely every night was going to feel without the sounds of Guns cute snores echoing from his room and without Gun kicking and tugging for Offs blanket when they shared a bed. It was small stupid things like how Gun would arrange the house that he would miss most. It wasn't because he didn't want to have to clean up...but it was because Off had grown so use to the house being set up a specific way, that if the layout suddenly changed he feared he would suddenly go mad.

"I'll miss this" Gun mumbled before sitting up so he could lean into Off, hugging into his side this time.

"miss what? having somebody to play with your hair? i'm sure if you asked New-"

"no, you...being comfortable like this, being able to just spend my free time cuddled up with you, just...being with you" Gun took Offs hands and started playing with his fingers, twirling his ring around and around, losing his train of thought as he just remained pleased to be with the only man he cared about.

Off placed a hand over Guns, stopping him playing with the ring before he slid it off his finger and onto Guns. "promise me you'll come back for me?" Gun blinked slightly at the ring now on his finger and nodded.

"of course i'll come back, I'm not taking anything i care about with me so i'll be coming back for it. That means I'll be coming back for you, and that dumb fluffy demon spawn you call a cat too. You're my family now, how could i abandon my family?" Gun asked and leaned his head on his chest, a soft smile on his lips as he looked at the ring on his finger. He felt like a teenage girl, fantasizing about the moment he gets his prince charming and they get to be together forever.

'family' The words only warmed Off as he held him close and raised Guns hand, kissing at his knuckles gently. "I'll make sure that you have something better than that clunky ring on your finger someday. I promise you that Gun." Off was madly in love with him, he didn't know how somebody could make him want to change and want to be a different person so badly. It confused him but left him feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"really? you mean it? no taking back your promise?!"

"yeah Gun, no taking back the promise" Off reassured and leaned to peck his forehead but Gun only leaned back further from his lips.

"pinky promise!" he shouted as he raised his tiny pinky which Gun continued to wrap his around.

"there, is that better?" When Gun acted childish...he hated to admit it...but it was the cutest, most perfect thing he had witnessed in his life.

"much better..." Gun smiled before leaning up slightly. "How about-" there was the rapid tooting of a horn from outside. "that'll be me..." Gun frowned and got up, picking up as much luggage as his tiny frame could handle.

"I'll get that, you just get into your seat" Off smiled but Gun shook his head and lung tightly to him.

"no, i'll go with you." He spoke abruptly and wrapped his arms around Off who was already having a hard time with Guns bags. But Off didn't mind extra weight if that extra weight was Gun.

"you sure? i'll just slow you down"

"the slower you are, the more time we get to spend together, right?" Gun asked, eager to stay by his side.

"Gun, it'll buy us like thirty more seconds together, what can we do in thirty seconds?" He asked as he made his way down to the car, It was an airport Taxi since Off couldn't drive. He wanted to learn though, just so he could drive instead of Gun doing that all the time, he always looked so tired after long trips, if Off could take over even for an hour or two then he would feel better.

 

* * *

  
The journey to the airport was quiet and heartbreaking, although Off was happy to have Gun hugged into him, he still thought about how this could have been their last moment together. 'stop thinking like that' he thought to himself before he pressed a kiss to the top of Guns head. Upon leaving the taxi when they finally did arrive at the airport, Off could only tilt a brow as he saw Tay trailing behind New with more than the usual amount of luggage.

"are you going away for six months or six years? damn New why did you make Tay carry so much?" Off asked then stopped when Tay tapped his nose with his passport.

"i was supposed to tell you sooner...i'm going over there for an exchange system to...Study...yeah lets call it that...so, you'll be on your own" Off felt horrible now, he was glad to have at least his best friend left, but now he was running off for Six months too. 'at least i have PumPui' He thought before wandering all the way through the airport, or at least as far as he could go.

The second he saw the gates up ahead he felt his chest hurting, his eyes already stung with tears before he let them fall freely, why was he to stay calm? why was he to hide how he felt. "i-it looks like...w-where we split off from h-here" he sniffled and stuttered when he spoke.

"yeah..." Guns lip wobbled and all Off had to do was press his thumb to it before Gun let the flood gates open. He was a snotty nosed puffy eyed mess within seconds. "don't go b-being an idiot without me!" Gun snapped as he held him tightly.

"only if you promise to behave overseas! That means don't go near any other men, and you know the drill if you're been followed around by one! don't make me fly all the way over there and kick you AND their asses...because you know i will, you're all mine" Off said before holding him close.

"the same applies to you!" Gun warned but squeezed his arms around his torso, wiping his tear on Offs t shirt.

"o-okay you need to go before i don't let you...I love you!" Off shouted to Gun who started to walk away before he dropped his bag handle and ran back to Off, going as fast as his little legs could take him.

Off was so sure he was going to be knocked from his position of standing, he felt Guns weight hit him harshly, sure he was basically the same weight as a small child, but the speed he ran to him at was enough to knock him over, yet he didn't mind. especially now that he felt Gun kissing him one last time. finally he allowed himself to get lost in the moment, just this once, He wanted this to be the memory he fell asleep with and woke up with. He moved his hands to Guns cheeks before slowly pulling back for a second, seeing those gorgeous eyes he fell in love with.

"we can do that in thirty seconds..." Gun said with probably the cutest smile Off had ever seen spread across his face.

"huh?" Off was confused until he remembered asking him what else they could do for thirty seconds of extra time. "oh...yeah I guess that works..." Off knew he had to let him go.

"Wait for when i get back, i swear to god...." Gun pecked his lips one last time before he pulled away to get his case.

Off felt his grip hesitantly letting him go, dragging across the fabric of his shirt.

"I LOVE YOU OFF!" gun screamed before running to catch up with the rest, his little heart fluttering at the feeling of being told this.

Now it was silent for him, Off was stood alone in the airport with Gun out of view and soon to be out of reach. It felt strange, even when they weren't together, they stuck by each others side. Now he didn't have him by his side at all. His worries would normally take over how he was thinking, but for now all he could thing of was Guns last words. 'I love you too' he thought to himself as he made his way out of the airport.

* * *

 

 

Upon arriving home, Off didn't feel good, he didn't have the energy to jump around, he didn't want to go out for a drink, he didn't even want to go out for food. "six months" he muttered to himself, tired and just wanting a nap, he felt run down without his ball of nervous energy by his side.

PumPui was fast asleep on Guns bed already when Off entered his room "you miss him already too? huh?" Off asked the ball of fur and laid down on Guns bed, it smelt of his cologne and reminded him of him. He had always been a sentimental person when he didn't feel good. As a Young Boy, When Off was sick he would always wrap up with a blanket that smelt like his mothers perfume or a jumper of hers and it soothed him and made him feel at ease. Thats what was happening now, he would have wrapped up in Guns hoodies but they were far too small for his long torso.

He had only meant to rest for a few moments on his bed, but those few moments turned into several minutes, then several hours. Off was confused and feeling no better when he woke up. He just felt alone now, the house was so quite and so dark, it was eerier without Gun yelling at him. He missed how he would screech at Off for leaving the toilet seat up, or letting the milk spoil or even when Off wandered over the carpets with his shoes on. He just missed Gun so much already and it hadn't even been a day yet. 'they wouldn't have even landed yet' he thought as he pushed himself up. Even that took a lot of effort to do.

It was strange being in Guns room without having his full attention set on the small male, usually he didn't ever notice how the room looked, but now he did. Gun was much more orderly than he had remembered him to be. The walls were all lined with framed cases for folders labeled 'scripts' and 'work' or 'movies to watch'. He sighed at the last case with a small label 'movie nights with Off'.

"lame" He smiled at the small pile of movies set away, it was all of the movies they had enjoyed together.

The spare wall was either blank or covered in shelf's with scripture books or course books and movie posters from floor to wall. The work table was dull lit, he was used to seeing Gun sat there with his laptop open. engulfed in the white light of his screen that shone from the blank word document he would threat over for hours on end. Usually you couldn't see his desk from the papers spread around too, but it was neat and clean and...there was a folder still there...Gun had forgotten a booklet.

"How could he be so forgetful?" Off asked himself before he wandered over to it, opening it up to see the writing. Upon opening, he had discovered that this wasn't a class note book, but in fact Guns personal Diary. Each entry was at the end of each month, dating back to when Gun was young. Off knew he shouldn't have flicked through, but he just wanted to see what he was thinking.

 

  
_**'August 31st 2007'** _   
_'Dear Diary...it feels weird addressing you like that, I think i'll just call you Dai...Like Diary but...i don't know it seems more comforting, like i'm writing to somebody. Anyway, this month had been uneventful. I started back my classes after spending a year away, it feels weird being back, but Tay and New were the first to come get me, i've had a few issues adjusting, i get pushed around a lot but i guess thats because i must resemble an exercise ball at this point...i'll try slim down at some point...One of the boys from the other class keeps annoying me, i don't think i've done anything wrong...If i ignore him he'll go away...._

  
**_'March 31st 2008'_ **   
_Dai, That boy...i don't know his name, i don't want to know his name. Hes cruel, he's evil. He makes me want to curl up into a ball and never show my face again. I don't want to walk into the hallways or appear at school in case he see's me. It would be fine if he was just calling me names or laughing at how i looked. But thats not it, he's making my life hell, he's throwing food at me, he's tripping me up, he has the full school against me, I can't even go to gym class because him and his friends steal my clothes when we have to go to the showers. New said if he catches him hurting me he'd finish him...but i doubt that, New couldn't even hurt a fly._

_' **May 31st 2008'**_   
_New didn't tell me he did boxing, New didn't tell me he could knock somebody out with a punch, I also didn't know that the bastard Off couldn't fight. He's constantly annoying me and making my life hell, but New caught him this time and demanded a fight after school. I was terrified, what if New got hurt? Oh ho ho. It felt amazing when Off went down after one hit. Maybe Off won't hurt me any longer...New swore to always be with me and protect me. He's too good to me, I swear my heart gets all fluttery thinking about him...whats up with that?_

**_'August 31st 2008'_ **   
_I'm not going back, i can't go back...Dia, i feel dirty, i feel sick to my stomach. I can't think about going back to that place, I need to leave, i've asked my parents to send me over seas to study, i'll miss New and Tay, but being in that school, Seeing that smug Bastard Off after what he's done? i can't do it...i can't be around here. He hit me, he had the whole lunch hall laughing at me. Every little thing he did, i wanted to die. But thats not why i can't be here Dai, i'd forgive Off, i can handle that...but after school...some boys cornered me. If Off hadn't gone and outed me to the whole school maybe they wouldn't have done to me what they did, maybe i wouldn't feel so dirty, maybe i wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night screaming for help. Where was New? i needed him and he was gone..._

 

Off felt his heart sink reading different parts of the diary, most of it was Gun crying and hurting from how Off treated him 'i destroyed his life...' he thought to himself. He read over the notes from the month he last saw Gun, reading what happened to him made his teeth clench and stomach churn. The thought of somebody touching or harming HIS Gun made him furious and bitter. Before he got angrier he flicked to the entries from when they moved in together.

 

**_'August 31st 2018'_ **   
_TEN YEARS_   
_i haven't Seen that face, I haven't heard that name in 10 years...Dai, I just moved into my new apartment this month...and he's here, the man that haunts my damn nightmares and turned my life into a living hell. IM STUCK SHARING AN APARTMENT WITH OFF. Thats it...thats official, im moving back to england, maybe i'll just live with my parents forever? or maybe i'll get arrested for murder. because if he acts this smug any longer...i'll end up smothering his dumb ass in his sleep. He didn't even recognize me without my glasses, he's calling me fatty...his cat...EVIL! i hate everything about this place already...end me please Dia before i end everyone in this house._

 

Off blinked as he read the entry "wow he really hated me..." he thought as he flicked through more pages.

 

**_'Octover 31st 2018'_ **   
_Dai, i've done a stupid stupid thing..._   
_I think i've caught feelings for the idiot. Like seriously. He kissed me...he kissed me to calm me down and normally i would have jabbed him in the eye or kicked him in the stomach. But my heart...it felt weird, i thought it was beating too loud and OFf could maybe hear it? i felt sick but in a good way. I wanted him to kiss me again, i really REALLY want him to kiss me again. I think i've caught feelings for him. I think i like Off...Dai help me._

**_'January 31st 2019'_ **   
_Dai...We finished filming a few big scenes this month, i got lost in the woods with Off. And...Dai this can never see the light of day. But we DID things...We didn't do THAT...Like do anything sexual...but we made out, we weren't drunk, he wanted it, i wanted it...i wanted him actually. But he wasn't ready. I feel so weird, am i just overwhelmed? can i be honest? Off confessed to me too...i also told him i liked him. But he has a girlfriend...it doesn't seem right to be with a man who already had a girlfriend._

_' **February 14th 2019'**_   
_I hadn't even noticed the date...wow...i normally write to you at the end of each month Dai...but i couldn't wait to say this...Off referred to me as his boyfriend...BOYFRIEND! not just a boy thats a friend...a B O Y F R I E N D ...wow...just wow...is this how being wanted feels?! i don't feel normal, every day i feel so bubbly and happy...i've always got Off by my side and Dai...i'm so happy....it's making me want to cry_

_**'may 31st 2019'** _   
_Dai...i have to go away for 6 months...i'm away from my baby for a whole six months...i can't imagine being away from him for an hour let alone 6 whole months. I don't wanna go...i mean i know i have to since it's my "dream" but what if I have a different dream? what if i'm happier with other things? what if my dream forgets about me when i'm away ? what if he finds somebody better? what if i cant stay with him forever like i want? don't dare say i'm moving fast if you don't understand how much i suffered when i had to break up with him. It was killing me..._

 

Off sat down as he kept reading, sniffling slightly at how cliche and cute Gun had been in his writing, seeing how he started to care for him over time. "character development" was all Off said with a laugh before closing the book. As he went to place it back a small note fell out from the center pages.

"huh?" Off picked it up and saw his name written on it.

 

_'To Off...._   
_You're a bastard for reading in my diary, i swear to god you can be so nosy some times...but i didn't leave it by accident, i know you and your big nose would look through it and find this letter... I wonder how long it took you to find it...a day? a week? did you even find this? if i know you well...you probably found it before my flight even got the chance to land._

_But i don't really have a reason for writing this...I Knew you'd be lonely and missing me as much as i'm going to be missing you. Maybe even more? at least i hope so...I just want to tell you properly how much you mean to me, but you know me, i can't say it i can just write and write and....you get my point._

_But Off, for the past ten years you have made my life a living hell, I suffered but i learned from it...and the fact that even though you destroyed my life and made me wish for nothing more than to not wake up in the morning and that i'm still with you...i hope that tells you just how much i care about you. I don't suffer my night mares anymore...i don't cry out in pain in the middle of the night and i certainly don't feel scared anymore. I had to go because you told me to not give up on my dream so easily...but you don't realize that i left the one thing i dream about at home. I'd rather spend my life with you and your dumb cat doing the same basic work over and over than working with directors to make scripts for other people. I'd rather wake up every morning with you in front of me and not just an image in my head..._

_These six months apart are going to be enough to destroy me, i'll be a mess, i'll be gross and tired and not the same Gun you know when i come back. Please promise you'll still love me then? promise me you'll wait for me..._

_I don't know how to finish letters to people...so....I love you '_

 

  
Off looked over the letter and sniffled like a little kid, wiping his eyes a little as he felt a tear drop onto the paper. "i'll wait...i'd wait a million years" he said as he wandered through to his room to pin the letter up. As he walked in he saw a disc sitting on his table. 'huh? can he just leave everything in the one place' he thought as he looked at the label.

 

**_'BEHIND THE SCENES : FOR OFF'_ **

 

Off took the disc and wandered to the living room to put it on. He spend the whole day watching the clips through only to get to the 'Directors cut' of the Behind the Scenes...'who does a directors cut of behind the scenes?' he asked himself before watching.

It was just a simple scene of Fei talking to New, asking how he felt the Movie was going and if directing was tricky, but she had zoomed the camera into the corner behind New to where Off was sat with Gun on his knee, both of them just resting together as Off played with Guns fingers. Looking at Gun as if he was the only good thing left in the world.

* * *

 

  
The video had several scenes like this, constant moments of Off and Gun being caught together then it cut to Gun sitting with New, the camera to the side as if it was supposed to be off.

"how are things going between you and Off?" New asked

"erm....he gives me all the love and cuddles in the world...enough to smother somebody..." Off frowned hearing it and felt a little bad, did Gun feel smothered?

"but i wouldn't trade him in for the world. he's perfect and amazing and literally the only man i could see myself with New... I love him, I really do, more than anything, i love that idiot to bits." Off heard Gun say before the tape ended.

after all this time Off would always complain that Gun never said he loved him, like he felt like Gun didn't care. But Gun was telling everybody all the time how much he cared, he just didn't ever say it to Offs face. Now he was a mess, a grown man sitting on his living room floor, bubbling a way like a little boy, he cuddled into PumPui and watched the tapes over and Over And over...doing this almost every day, like a routine. Missing gun more than anything.


	37. Chapter 37

Off had spent the past Six months doing anything and everything he could do just to distract himself, taking up acting roles, doing course work and even spending an excessive amount of time looking after PumPui. he was starting to get utterly tormented from just sitting around, doing nothing, it was making him feel like he was going insane. the fact he didn't have Gun there was worse now that over the time they had been apart he hadn't gotten one call or text from him. He found himself talking to Tay for hours on end, hoping to hear gun in the background but soon found out that Gun wasn't staying in the same place as New and Tay.

'Was he safe?'

'Had he adjusted well?'

'Is he sleeping alright?'

'why hasn't he texted me?!'

Off had enough, he would wait for the end of the world to come if it meant he could be with Gun for a few moments, but all he had to go off of was the Behind the scenes videos and his letter. He couldn't count how many times he had watched those videos over and read the letter. It still remained on his notice board right up until the day Off had to collect Gun from the airport.

The time apart from him had really changed Off, he was NEVER somebody who would clean up and be organised or cook or clean or really do anything other than script read then sleep...But whilst Gun was away Off had not only repainted, rearranged and redecorated the house, but he had also cleaned up completely, he had been cooking more, mainly because he wanted to learn something else to distract himself from thinking of Off. No matter what he tried it just didn't help, so he took up going to the gym and finally the exhaustion after every session helped him forget how much he wanted to see him. Thinking of him so much just wasn't healthy.

Off had done more than the usual person over the time apart...and finally he was stood in the waiting area of the terminal, nervously shuffling from foot to foot, looking around everyone for his very own tiny bundle. And finally he saw him, the small figure, the same bright colored suit case, the pretty porcelain face and cute button like eyes. That was Gun alright. He remembered everything about him, every scar, scratch, smile line...he knew Gun like he knew the back of his hand at this point.

  
"gun...Gun....GUN!" Off felt himself moving towards him, it was like the gravitational pull towards a planet, where in this instance, Off felt himself being pulled towards his world. His feet clattering faster and fast as he shuffled along the airport floor. 'it's him, it's really him...' He saw Gun raising his cute little arm and waving it. 'oh my god he's cuter than before' he thought as he looked at his toothy smile. He couldn't wait to get him in his arms.

When he finally reached him he heard Gun speak. "OFF!" he shouted as he dropped his bags handle.

Off didn't slow down, he only scooped him up in his arms and held him tight as he spun with him in his hold. "i missed you! FUCK! i missed you so much!" Off mumbled into the crook of Guns neck.

"ah! Off you're crushing the air out of me!" Gun whined but held onto him, a huge smile on his face. Being away from him for so long was really a form of torture.

"oh...sorry..." Off put Gun down but instantly cupped his cheeks "you...how...how are you? why didn't you call ?! or text?! i was worried, i missed you" Off sniffled as he felt himself getting emotional.

"I couldn't...not because i was busy, but if i heard your voice, or even thought of you for a second i thought i'd go crazy and run back to you as soon as i could...so i kept myself distracted, i'm so sorry, I missed you" Gun explained and gripped onto Off for a tight hug. Only to push back for a second.

"whats wrong?" Off asked before looking at Guns hands which rested on his upper arms.

"you...you worked out?" Gun asked in confusion, he could never get Off to leave the house for anything other than food and now he was working out.

"oh yeah...I needed to keep distracted whilst you were away too..." Off laughed slightly

"Keep it up" Gun replied as he looked his arms around Offs arm and held him close.

"huh?"

"you heard me...I like it...keep working out" Gun repeated before grabbing his bag handle again. "can we go home? i haven't been in our bed in so long" Gun sighed.

"our? bed?" Off asked with a raised brow.

"yeah...you sleep in my bed most of the time, so why not make it just Our bed?" Gun replied.

"Good because i've already thrown my bed out and redecorated whilst you were away." Off sighed in relief and confessed.

"what? why?"

"it's a surprise, just wait a while okay?" Off held his hand before pulling him out to the car park.

"off the Taxis are on the other side of-" Gun stopped and looked at Off unlocking the car they were beside.

"you can't drive...can you?" Gun asked starting to question everything he knew about Off. As he looked at him he looked healthier, more muscular and not as scrawny as he was used to him. His hair had grown in and was styled well which wasn't normal for Gun to see, normally Off got the same short undercut and gelled his hair heavily, it was fluffy now and in a middle parting down either side of his face which rested on the edges of the bulky glasses he wore. 'he usually wears contact lenses' Gun thought to himself, questioning if the glasses were real. He didn't wear the same thrumpy clothing either. He even had a fancy looking Car. 'i've missed so much...'

"uh...yeah i passed my test while you were away, and a few advertisement agencies employed me so i can afford a car now..."

"YOU GOT A JOB? you've changed so much...definitely not the same Off i remember" Gun said checking over him as he grabbed his face.

Off looked down slightly and tried to look away from Gun, did he really change that much? "oh..."

"I like it...you seem happier...healthier" gun added, receiving a cute smile from Off who nudged his hand away.

"really? you've seriously not found somebody better looking?" Off asked as he moved to open the door for Gun.

"Nope" he said as he got in, waiting for Off to get in and shut the door. "even if i did..." he started. "i wouldn't have cared because I had the best boyfriend at home waiting on me for six months" Gun grinned and leaned over the gear stick to kiss Off, It felt so good to be with him, no feelings confused, no worry, no hurt, no pain...just Off by his side. Gun stopped just before his lips and raised a brow at his pouting boyfriend.

"you haven't been with anybody whilst i was gone right? not even looked at anybody?" Gun trusted Off enough to know he wouldn't have stooped as low again.

Off was silent for a second and looked down at Guns lips then back up to looking at his eyes. "I haven't even looked in the same direction as another man or woman Gun...you know i couldn't" He genuinely couldn't imagine wanting to be with anybody else.

"good...because..." Gun brushed his bottom lip on Offs and smiled "you're mine...I promise to never you for that long again..." Gun said before sitting back in his chair. Off was a little flushed and had expected to kiss him, so now he was stroppy as he began to drive them back to the apartment.

 

 

* * *

 

Upon entering, Gun went to his room to find it neat and spacious, all of his work stuff had been moved and a few of Offs things were in the room. "huh? were you sleeping in my bed whilst i was away?"

"obviously, i missed you, where else did you expect me and PumPui to sleep?"

"your bed?" Gun said and wandered out to Offs room then froze when he opened the door. The largest room in the house which used to be Offs bedroom, had been renovated and redecorated, set up like a mini directors studio for Gun. The lighting was done, there was racks for his back drop rolls. There was dividers for his wires and a work space for him to write.

"do you like it? I got bored and decided i didn't like you having to go to the university just for a studio to work in..." Off wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"oh my god...Oh my god Off...what the hell?! Seriously?! please tell me you're joking...is...is that for...did you do that for me?!" Gun squirmed and turned to him, covering his mouth as he started getting emotional at everything Off had already done for him.

"well i don't see any other directors...do you?" Off asked and quickly leaned forward, pecking at his lips. "i want you to be happy...plus look at this." Off pulled him in by his wrist and pointed to the small red sofa opposite the door, pulling gun down to sit as he grabbed onto a small remote by the side of the chair.

"what's this?" gun asked as he heard a small beep from above, the projector mounted on a small shelf lit the wall up across from them.

"now we have our own space together instead of having to make pillow forts when we watch movies..." Off said, the Behind the scenes footage he always watched when he Missed Gun Played.

"You've been planning this out for way too long" Gun smiled brightly and hugged into Off, there was nobody as perfect for him as he was, even despite their past.

"What can i say? i had far too much time on my hands...I guess i just wanted it to be special, i was scared you wouldn't come back." Off admitted as he held onto his smaller boyfriend.

"really? Off...I promise you i'll always stick by you, If you jumped off a bridge i'd probably follow you, you know that right?"

Off shook his head "you wouldn't jump after me..."

"yes i totally would!"

"no you wouldn't! because i would have shoved you off the side of one before I jumped" Off laughed slightly only to get punched on the arm by Gun who then shuffled from the chair to look around the room.

Gun stopped in front of his desk, seeing the information for his next project left out neatly for him, and directly in front of him was the letter to Off. He felt his cheeks hurt from how much he had smiled today, he was just glad he read it...also glad he knew Off well enough to know he was nosy enough to read his diary.

"I think i have a better Idea for a project..." Gun said, Off rested his head on Guns shoulder as he held him from behind.

"hmmm?"

"a short movie...about two house mates that hate one another, but they have to get along, even though the tall one is dumb and arrogant and the short one is amazing and perfect and a genius...But in the end they both realize they're the best pairing for one another...and Nothing can break them apart" Gun smiled as he played with the clunky old ring on his finger that Off had gave him.

"oh yeah? and who are you thinking about casting in that?" Off asked.

Gun wriggled in his arms to face Off, wrapping his arms around his neck and laughed gently "me and you, stupid..." He said before leaning in and catching Offs lips in a passionate kiss. His heart beating as if he was ready to go into a panic attack again, but this time he wasn't scared, or afraid, he was happy, he was loved and he had everything he could have wanted right in front of him with his whole world wrapped in his arms.

Despite their past...and despite their differences, Who they are and what they do. Off needed this time apart to understand that the only good thing in his life was Gun, and now that he had this knowledge, no Man, woman, or angry gremlin cat could tear them apart. Although they were enemies in highschool, Off was like Guns savior, pulling him from all the bad in his life, and Gun was the very thing that made Off enjoy living, giving him a reason to want to change and be better. Off and Gun gave each other purpose. 

Gun felt Off smiling brightly into the kiss before he pulled away, brushing his nose against his as he rested his forehead on Offs.

" **I love you.**..so...SO much" Gun spoke quietly as he kept him close.

" **I love you** too Gun" Off responded before silencing Guns words with his lips, clicking the remote for the projector as he leaned him back on the desk, the Footage that played ending as the projector slowly faded black, leaving the room lit only by the fairy lights on the curtain pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's it...It feels so weird having a finished AU, this project took me a while to do and i was always so excited to get a new chapter out to see how those reading reacted on it (since i haven't written since early highschool years) So i just want to thank everybody who took the time to read this whilst i was writing and after I've completed this cause you make a girl feel appreciated <3


End file.
